Human Life
by StoryWriter103
Summary: Imagine TMNT, but human! Read, as Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo live their lives as humans, all while dealing with friends, crushes, enemies (What!) and more! Rated T for swearing and violence (Just being safe)
1. Here They Are!

**Hay guys! This is my first official story, and I'm really excited! And if you're reading, I would really appreciate it if you would review! P.S.- The boys are 15 years old, along with April, Casey, and most of the other teenage characters that will be included in the future :)**

 **This first chapter will just be in Leo's POV, but don't worry there will be more!**

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

 _*Buzz buzz buzz*_

I slowly open my eyes, and glanced at my alarm clock. Ugh, first day of school. I read the numbers on the alarm, 6:45. I decide to get up, considering that someone has to wake my brothers up. Having three brothers, only minutes apart from me… it can be a hassle. I walk across the hall, deciding to wake Donnie up first, he was the easiest after all… He'd be bouncing on his feet once he had his coffee.

"Donnie…" I whisper, while shaking his shoulder gently. I hear him groan, but watch has my ocean blue eyes meet soft red-brown ones. "...Leo…?" He slowly recognizes me, as he sits up and puts on his glasses. "Come on Don, we gotta go to school." I begin to walk out of his bedroom as I say, "By the way, your waking Raph up." I hear him complain as a zip to the other side of the hall, leading me to Mikey's door. Mikey is a bit more challenging than Don, but not even close Raph, thank God!

I open his door, and try to find his bed. I eventually see a big ball of blanket, seeing arms and legs sprawled all over. I sigh, as I begin to take off the covers to find my youngest brother. "Mikey…" I begin, shaking his arm. "Five more minutes…" He mumbles, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Fine, fine." I say, pretending to leave the room. As I turn , I quickly turn back around. I begin to tickle his sides. What? It's the only thing that will work at this point! He quickly begins to scream and push my hands away. "Leo! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" He says, once he stopped laughing. He pouts as he starts to push his sun blonde hair out of his face. "Come downstairs for breakfast, I think the others are already there." I tell him, watching him nod slowly as a exit the room.

I go downstairs, not surprised to see a grumpy Raph and a tired Donnie sipping his coffee. I swear he's hooked on that stuff…

"Mr. Happy finally came down after I said I'd help him with his homework." Donnie tells me, gulping the coffee left in his mug. "Don't make me slap ya' Einstein" Raph grumbles, glaring at Don. I get some orange juice and begin to drink it as we roll our eyes. We soon hear footsteps down the staircase. "Hey bros! What's for breakfast?" Mikey asks, clearly excited to eat. I noticed that he was already dressed, which surprised me. He was wearing a yellow-orange tank-top, with two orange stripes across this chest, light blue skinny jeans, and black converse.

Don quickly answers his question, by throwing one of our chocolate chip granola bars at him. "Awh," he groans. "I wanted waffles or something, hook a brother up!" We all sigh, "Too bad Squirt, eat it and shut the hell up." Raph says.

"Language!" I scolded. "Hey don't call me Squirt!" Mikey yells back, putting the granola bar in his jean pocket. "'Whatever. And shut up about 'language' will ya' Fearless?" I was about to reply when I heard someone walking in the hall.

"Good morning my sons." We all turn to see our adoptive father, Sensei, or Master Splinter as we call him, enter the kitchen. "Good morning Sensei." I say, bowing my head, hearing my brothers greet him in the same fashion. "I think you all we be very successful on your first day. But I think the rest of your should get dressed soon, we are leaving in five minutes my sons."

I look at the clock, realizing it was 7:10. I put my glass in the sink, and rush upstairs to get dressed, brush my hair, and brush my teeth. I quickly combed out my ear length black hair, and brushed my teeth. I decided to wear navy blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black and white Nike shoes. I grab my blue and gray Adidas backpack, already filled with supplies, and head downstairs.

I see the everyone else, seeing Donnie in a soft purple button down shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Toms, while raph wore a red Nike tank-top, black skinny jeans, and black converse just like Mikey, though a little more faded than his.

"Come boys, you do not want to be late on your first day." Sensei tells us, walking out and starting the car. As we walked outside Raph quickly yelled "Shotgun!" and ran to the front seat, all while smirking. I sighed while Mikey and Don got into the car. I had the left window seat, Donnie had the right, while Mikey sat in the middle. "Why am I always in the middle?!" Mikey complained. "Cause you're the only one that can fit." Donnie replied grinning. I mirrored his expression while I buckled in.

The car ride was pretty quiet, considering we're used to sleeping in. Donnie kept talking about how he's gonna meet up with April, and Raph said he would meet up with Casey. Both April and Casey have known our family for a couple of years now, meeting us at the end of middle school. We slowly pull up to Roosevelt High School and get out of the car. I pray that nothing bad will happen on the first day...


	2. First Day of School

**HAY GUYS! I'm so happy! First off thank you to everyone who read, and hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **A HUGE thank you to Guest! Thank you so much for reviewing! And I think you're awesome too XD And I'm glad you like it, I'm going to try to improve as I go.**

 **I would REALLY appreciate it if you're reading, if you would also review, and I am open to any suggestions or tips. (Gonna make this chpt longer)**

 **So here it is :)**

 _ **Donatello's POV**_

Once we stepped out of the car, we were right in front of Roosevelt High School. I wonder what classes we all have? "Have a great day my sons!" Sensei exclaims, driving away. We all give him a small wave, besides Mikey. "BYE SENSEI!" Mikey yells, waving like a maniac. Leo and I roll our eyes as Raph hits him in the back of the head. "Shut up goofball."

"Ow… Don't be so violent Raphie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Guys stop bickering, we gotta get inside." Leo finally breaks them up. We all start to walk up to the front doors as we talk about where to meet up at lunch. "I was thinking the table in the back, so no one will really bother us." I suggest. "We'll have to see what's left dude." Mikey replies. Once we get inside, I don't fail to notice the millions of posters scattered around the walls.

"Wow look, chemistry club!" I went over to the poster with the signup sheet for chemistry. I took a pencil out, and was about to sign up when someone pushed me out of the way. "Move it nerd." He exclaimed, his black leather jacket with rips all over made him look very intimidating, so I shut up, deciding not to cause a scene.

"Hey what do ya' think you're doin' pal?" I turned to see Raph glaring at the guy. The guy was taller than me, surprisingly enough, but no match for Raph's rage. But the guy just seemed to ignore him, as he read the poster on top of mine, which I believe to be some sport tryout list. I watched him smirk and walk away, the whole time ignoring Raph's glare.

"T-thanks Raph." I can't believe it! It's only been what? Six minutes and some random jock is already causing us trouble? "Don't mention it, some guys are jerks ya' know?" I make a small nod as I look around to try to find Leo and Mikey. I eventually found them looking at each other's schedules near the water fountain. I walk up to them with Raph behind me, looking slightly pised, when the warning bell rang.

 ****I don't know about other schools, but with mine before homeroom, you have a warning bell, which means you have five minutes to get to homeroom. Ok back to the story XD****

 _ **Michelangelo's POV**_

As the bell rang, I quickly took my schedule back from Leo, and rushed with my bros to our lockers. Luckily, all our locker are pretty close together, but we all got a locker between each one. I look at my schedule, and read how I have Math first. UGH MATH. It's so boring! Thank God it's only the first day! We'll probably just relax… Hopefully. I say bye to my bros, and quickly run to the next hall. After scavenging the halls, I finally made it.

I open the door, and step right in when the bell rings! Yes! Not late! Take that bell! Booyakasha! I look around, seeing only a couple of seats open. I found one close to the window, and next to some pretty big, badass looking guy. He looks so cool! "Hey dude, you mind if I sit here?" I ask politely, smiling. He only nods, and moves over a bit, he seemed kind of shy. It's a good thing I'm small, (Something I don't like to admit) or else we wouldn't of fit together.

The teacher started off with introductions yada yada yada… So I decided to make small talk with this guy. "So…" I started off, "What's your name? Mine's Michelangelo, or Mikey. That's what my bros call me." I asked, hoping he would at least respond. "Some of my old friends called me Leatherhead." His voice was deep, and a bit rough.

I nodded in response, watching the clock until the bell rang. I noticed that the closer you get to Leatherhead, the bigger he gets. I mean, this guy is seriously _huge_! Once the bell rang, I stood up and grabbed me stuff. I really liked Leatherhead, something about him made me feel like I should get to know him, so I decided to say goodbye to the guy. "See you around LH!" He looked confused but made a small wave towards me.

 _ *****TIME SKIP*****_

After what seemed like forever, it was finally lunch. I didn't really get the chance to talk to my bros about where to sit, so I decided to wait outside the lunchroom to see if I could catch one of them before walking in. As I was waiting though, I saw three scary looking dudes staring at me. They were right across the hall, so I tried to ignore them the best I could. One of them kept glaring at me, and I've been living with Raph for too long to say something.

"What's your problem bro?" I ask, becoming annoyed with these guys. "Look guys, blondie's got an attitude." One of them said, he had a black leather jacket with millions of sick rips all over, a lip piercing on his lower lip, and a couple on each ear. His dumb gelled back brown hair, a shade lighter than Raph's, but darker than Donnie's, was pushed to the back.

I rolled my eyes, and looked to the left in hope that one of my brothers would show up soon. I glance up, and see him and his friends come up to me. He puts his right hand next to my head against the wall. "Not gonna say anything shorty?" His grayish blue eyes stared into my baby blue ones as I became scared. The halls were crowded, why isn't anyone helping me out or something?!

"J-just leave me alone dude…" I mumble, not looking away. One of his ugly friends, tall and thin, reminding me of Donnie, whispered "Coward" as they slowly came closer. "Shut up!" I yelled, immediately regretting my action. The guy in front of me shoved my shoulder against the wall, and punched me in the stomach. "Don't be smart with me blondie." I grunted and covered my torso with my arms. Man this guy is stronger than I thought!

I was about to flee, when I saw him being pulled back. I blinked as I quickly escaped, and saw that Leo had this guy cornered! The guy was just totally calm though, smirking the whole time. I couldn't tell what was going on, but i'm pretty sure Leo was threatening him. Leo quickly turned, and I was about to thank him but he grabbed my arm and brought to the bathroom, quickly closing the door.

"Mikey what happened?" He asked, looking angry as ever. "They were just being annoying that's all, no big deal." I looked away, noticing I still had one arm wrapped around my torso. I quickly put that arm to the side, hoping he didn't notice. I think he was about to either lecture me, or ask my about my stomach, but the bell rang. Saved by the bell! As they would say. Leo sighed, and led me to the lunchroom.

 _ **Raphael's POV**_

I was sitting with Don, April, and Casey waitin' for Fearless and the bonehead to show up. We were all talkin' 'bout our schedules, when I noticed the two coming in. Leo looked angry, and Mikey looked nervous, makin' me a tiny bit nervous. I think Don noticed too, cause we both had the same look on our face that said something's up.

I looked at Leo and asked, "Hey bro, you ok?" He looked up, and scooted closer to me. Now I'm gettin' really nervous. "I'm fine, but a couple of kids were messing with Mikey, I don't know if they hurt him or what, but he won't budge about it." This got me angry. Some guys were already causing trouble? With my little bro? Now I'm startin' to get pissed. I looked up and saw Donnie tryin' to console Mike or somethin', but he isn't talkin' at all.

"Come on Mikey, what did they to do you?" Donnie asked, almost whispering, wrapping an arm around him. I don't think he wanted us to hear, cause he whispered somethin' to Don that made his eyes widen slightly.

"He punched you?!"

"Shhh Donnie!"

"Mikey… who hurt you." I asked blunty. I don't care how angry I was, all I want to know is who hurt my baby bro, so I can beat them senseless. "I-I don't know! Some guy with a bunch of piercings and a jacket with like, a million rips bro!" He stammered, looking away. Wait a minute…

"Wasn't that the guy botherin' Donnie before?" I asked no one in particular. "Someone was messing with Donnie?" April asked, looking mad. "W-well I wouldn't say that… I was j-just in the way…" Don sounded like he was defendin' the guy or somethin'!

"Cut the crap Don, he was picking on ya', and he would've continued if I hadn't came in." I mentioned, letting everyone know that Don wasn't physically hurt. "That sucks dude, it's the first day and people are already picking on you guys?" Casey says, gulping down his water. "L-look bros, it's not important, no one was seriously hurt, and it's all over, can we just talk about something else?" Mikey says quickly, hugging his stomach. We all silently agreed as we sat in silence for a minute or two.

"But you better tell me where he hurt you later, cause he could of hurt you more than you think Mikey." Donnie mentions, putting his hand on his shoulder. Everyone else slowly began to talk about who knows what, when I noticed Leo didn't talk that much. "Leo, it's ok bro alright? No one got killed or anything." I tried to reassure him but he just looked up at me. "I know I know, but I'm just wondering… Why didn't he just fight back? We've been trained in martial arts for over a decade, so it's not like he isn't prepared." He's right, he could of just fought back. With Donnie it was different, the guy didn't do much besides shove him once or twice.

But Mike got hurt, he could of at least punched him back or something. Anything but just stand there! "Yeah Mike… Why didn't ya' fight back?" I asked, not caring that the question slipped out. Mikey looked at me with a sad and desperate expression on his face. "I didn't want to make a scene or anything! And I didn't want to get suspended for violence on the first day ok? Now can you just drop it?"

I sighed but nodded, respecting that answer. I didn't like it though. The guy would've beat him up if Leo hadn't come in. All we gotta do is get through the rest of the day. I don't think we need anymore drama than we already have.

 **Tried to make it longer XD But anyways hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be out soon X3**


	3. Saki Industries

**HAY GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE FEEDBACK! I'm SO surprised and SO excited about what people have to say about the story! Some shoutouts and responses X3**

 **To Shiego627:** **I'm glad you loving the story! And don't worry, I update everyday! And yes, Mona will be. But she won't be as big of characters as April and Karai, who will show up in the next few chapters. She will be in conflicts, but she will be like**

 **Casey, a side character but also have her own back story and be involved. Thanks for asking! Thanks for favoriting too!**

 **To bajy:** **I'm so glad you're loving the story! And I'm looking forward to what you have to say about it. And thank you SO much for favoriting and following! You don't know how much I appreciate not only the review, but everything else!**

 **To Meme23:** **I'm glad you're enjoying it! And with Leo, I know right? I've been trying to think of ideas to make the story interesting, Leo always seems so calm, but I think his protective side might be coming out?! Who knows XD And as for the low life bully, you'd be surprised as to who he might be… ;3 And thank you for the compliment, I'll post everyday!**

 **And thank you to everyone else who has read! Hopefully you are enjoying the story! I love it when you guys review! I am always looking on ways to improve, so please leave any suggestions, tips, or even ways to make the story more interesting. Or just tell me how you're feeling about the story. I appreciate everyone!**

 **Here it is, hope you all enjoy ;**

 _ **Donatello's POV **Time skip to end of school day****_

I was outside the school with Mikey, waiting for our brothers to come out so we can walk home. Sensei would of just picked us up, but he said he had a meeting to go to at the dojo he worked at. No big deal, we've walked home a bunch of times.

I watched Mikey, listening to him ramble on about his new friend Leatherhead he met in first period. Leatherhead sounded intimidating, but I know with Mikey's heart of gold, he wasn't scared the slightest bit, making me wonder about who this is guy really is.

I was slightly cautious of the guy that kept picking on us, hoping that another conflict wouldn't happen. The way Mikey's acting right now, he makes it seem like nothing happened today. I guess I should ask him now, while he's in a happy mood. Better to do it now, not when he's upset right? I-I mean, I know it's not the most private place, but nobody is listening and Leo and Raph aren't here. A-and I won't cause a scene or… Ok I'm rambling again…

"But dude, this guy, was _huge!_ You should've seen him! He was so shy too, he's like a big cuddly teddy bear…" Mikey exclaims, hugging himself as if he were holding a stuffed bear. "Right… Hey Mike, I've been meaning to ask you something." I slowly begin. Realizing I didn't want him to act like he did at lunch, but it's too late to turn back now.

"Sure dude, what's up?" He asks, looking at me with an innocent smile. "Listen, about the guy before lunch… I just want to know where this guy punched you, just to make sure he didn't do any severe damage! Y-you don't have to tell the other guys! It's just you and me." I watched with guilt as his usual smile was wiped off his face, and replaced with a small frown. He sighed, and mumbles, "Donnie, if he did anything like that, don't you think I would be complaining or something? I'm fine dude, you just worry too much." while looking away.

"Can you at least tell me where he punched you? I won't check or anything ok? I just want to make sure it's nothing too-"

"...My stomach…" I hear him mumble. This made me shoot straight up. His stomach? If the guy is strong, and if my memory doesn't serve me wrong, he seemed pretty muscular during our first encounter, then he could of seriously hurt Mikey, there is no way Mikey could not be in pain! And I don't think this guy went light on… Hold on…

"You aren't pretending to be fine right?" I ask, standing in front of him and putting my hands on his shoulders. "H-huh?" He stammered, looking up at me with wide eyes. "You're pretending to be fine, aren't you? Come on Mikey, I won't tell the others." Of course he would be pretending, he wouldn't want us to worry! Well that plan failed for him, cause now I'm really worried!

"Donnie, can we talk about this later? I don't want people to think you're insane." Mikey stated, shaking my hands off his shoulders, and turning away. I looked around, realizing that with one yell, almost all heads would be turned. Luckily for him, I don't have a temper like Raph, and actually care about embarrassing him and myself, so I just sigh and wrap an arm around him, pulling him to my side, making him surprised. "Fine, fine. Sorry bro, but you have to promise me you'll tell me later, it's for your own good." I smile when he starts to giggle.

"I promise. You're such a worry wart." he replies, quickly hugging me, wrapping his arms around my sides, something I wasn't prepared for. I laugh a little, ruffling his blonde hair. We both jump when we were both in sudden headlocks, courtesy to Raph. He snickered as he let us go, pushing us forward.

"Someone's in a good mood. Let me guess, you just had gym?" I asked, walking next to Raph as we all began to walk home. If you knew Raph, you knew that he loved working out. "And the fact that he showed off to the whole class is making him _extra_ happy." Leo mentioned, eyeing Raph.

"Yeah yeah, but how'd you know I had gym Einstein?" He asked putting his hand through his thick dark brown hair. "You look like you just took a shower, and I snuck a look at your schedule." I answered, pushing my glasses up. "I thought you were gonna say telepathy or something." Mikey says with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes in response and kept walking. We don't walk back home much, but we all know our way around the block… At least Leo, Raph, and I do. I don't think Mikey really pays attention.

We all jump as Mikey gasps, and yells "No way dude!" and runs across the street to some cardboard box. Oh you thought I was joking? "Mikey!" Leo calls. We were all about to have a heart attack when we watched him get to the other side safely, missing a couple of cars by inches. We all safely cross the street, and run up to where Mikey ran off to. All I know is that it better be important!

"Awhhhh who's a good kitty…" Mikey coos over the box. I crouch next to him and notice a tiny white and brown kitten inside the box. "This is what you almost got yourself killed for?!" Leo yells, looking inside the box. Mikey reached over, and was about to pet the cat when I quickly grabbed his arm. "Woah woah. You can't just pet some random cat, who knows what diseases it could be carrying!" He rolls his eyes, then gasps again.

"Hey guys, can we-"

"No."

"But can we just-"

"No,"

"What if we-"

"No Mikey! Come on we gotta get back home!" Leo grabs Mikey's arm, pulls him up, and began walking across the street. I look at Raph and he just shrugs. We quickly cross the street, and hear Leo lecture Mikey about road safety. Throughout the whole time, Mikey just nodded, pretending to listen. I was about to ask Raph something, when my phone beeped.

I took out my phone, and realized April texted me. Ahhh April… The most beautiful creature that ever roamed the Earth… her beautiful soft red hair… her gorgeous ice blue eyes… "donnie… Donnie… DONNIE!" I snap back from my trance as quickly as possible. I blink a few times, and realize all my brothers are staring at me, with Raph waving his hand in front of my face.

"Come on Brainiac I'm runnin' outta patience here! Stop daydreamin' and hurry the hell up!" Raph yells, walking away. "O-oh, sorry guys…" I stutter, opening my phone to read her text. I glance up and see Leo and Mikey snicker and walk away.

 **April: Hey D, do you guys want to go to the skate park tomorrow after school? Me and Casey were going, so you guys can tag along if you want :)**

 **Me: Sure! We'll walk together after school. Ttyl** **Ape**

I put my phone back in my pocket and look up, realizing my brothers abandoned me. "G-guys? Guys? Dangit!" I look ahead, realizing they were two blocks away. "Come on guys! Really?" I yell, running after them.

 _ **Michelangelo's POV**_

Once Don finally caught up to us, we already home! I bet that adorable little kitty would of liked it here. "I still don't get why we couldn't keep the kitty." I tell Leo, who turned and sighed. "Really Mikey? Fine, first off, we don't know what crazy disease it could have, and second, Sensei is highly allergic to cats! You know that!" I know he's right, but that kitty might never get a home!

I got bored, so I plopped myself on the couch and watched some T.V. I kept flipping channels, when I landed on the news channel.

"Only two days away, until Saki Industries can open their building, and proud owner Oroku Saki said that he is very pleased with the work that has been done…" Wow, the building is huge!

"Woah bros, check out how big the building is!" I call out, wanting them to see.

"Wow…" "That's pretty big!" Raph and Leo say in astonishment.

"Must of taken them years to make that building! I'm surprise haven't seen it around." Donnie says, squinting at the T.V. "Probably cause it's on the other side of town bro." I tell him, still staring at the picture of the building. Just then, we heard the lock on the front door unlock. "It's probably Sensei." Leo says, getting up to greet him.

After Leo greeted Sensei, I wanted him to see the building too, so I called out, "Hey Sensei! Look on the T.V.! This huge building is opening in a couple of days!" I heard footsteps, as I saw Leo and Sensei walk into the T.V. room. "That is a very large building Michelangelo… Nani?!" Sensei just cursed in Japanese! He only does that when something bad happens. Like the time Leo destroyed the kitchen last year. I swear he can barely work the toaster! That's actually what happened though, he lit the toaster on fire!

"What's wrong Sensei?" Leo asks, looking up at him. "Oroku Saki… He has to New York…Oh no…" I don't get it, what's so wrong about that?

 **Oroku Saki?! You know who's coming in now! And Don, chill, Mikey's fine. XD Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read, see you tomorrow!**


	4. What Did Sensei Just Tell Me?

**Hay guys! Thank you for all the great feedback! I love answering your questions, and reading what you think about the story. I'm always looking forward to reading the reviews, so if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask! Or if you just want to tell me how you think the story is going, tell me! I'm always open to any suggestions!**

 **Some responses X3**

 **To Shelllover:** **I'm happy you think it's awesome! XD Don't worry, I will continue the story, I post one chapter everyday (Or if I know I'm doing something the next day, I will post two chapters) I try my best to put the most realistic situation into my stories, since this is a human au, and I love doing POV's, especially because I don't like favoriting characters, so I feel like it gives a choice to each character, as to what will happen in the situation, what their thoughts are and etc. Well Karai is going to show up sooner than you think ;) And Mona will soon show up, probably in the next couple of characters. Like I said before, I update everyday! Thank you so much for all the compliments, I will try the best I can do make the story interesting.**

 **To Shiego627:** **Master Splinter is very scared! But I think Leo will be a little bit happy about Karai coming in ;)**

 **Anyways, the next chapter!**

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

"What's wrong Sensei?" I ask, taking a step forward. My brothers and I were so confused, why is Father freaking out? "My sons… there is something I need to tell you." Sensei began, calming himself. Out of instinct, we all sat on the couch and looked up at Sensei.

"You remember how I used to live in Japan, correct?" We all nodded. "When I lived there as a child, my father had found a baby that had obviously been abandoned. So my father had decided to take him in."

"But Sensei, you already told us this stuff." Raph interrupts. "There is a part that I did not share with you four Raphael, don't interrupt me." Sensei replies, eyeing Raph, who just nods. "As I was saying, my father had just adopted a baby from the streets, and had taken him in as his own son. Saki and I, we spent our whole childhood acting like true brothers. Until, we had both meet a women named Tang Shen. She was beautiful, kind, forgiving, but also mean she wanted to. She was anything anyone could ask for, which is why I had fell in love with her… And the same happened with Saki. After confessing my love to her, she had told me she had the same feelings towards me. Saki had begged her to love him, and not me, but it never worked, and she had told him after countless trials, that she would never love him the way that she loved me. Soon after, we had a daughter named Miwa, she was adorable, and she ws the other light of my life besides Tang Shen. After hearing that, Saki seeked revenge. His rage controlled him, and he had burned my house to the grounds. He thought I was inside, but it was actually… Tang Shen and our new daughter, Miwa."

Sensei stopped, breathing in to calm himself from his past tragedy. I look to my right, and saw how angry and confused Raph looked, how anxious and disbelieving Donnie looked, and how scared and vulnerable Mikey looked. I don't think we were prepared to hear this. Oroku Saki, Sensei's _own_ brother, would try and harm him all because of Tang Shen loving Sensei more?

"Wait… So this guy tried to kill you?!" Mikey whisper-yelled. I didn't fail to notice Don putting a reasurring hand on Mikey's knee. But what also caught my eye, was Raph gripping on to the cushions. I've seen him pissed off before, but never _this_ pissed off. His eyes turned white, and he looked like he wanted to kill someone. "But my sons," Sensei started again. "That is why I moved to America, so get away from Saki and to start a new life."

"But Sensei, why did Saki come here?" Donnie asks, looking up with wide eyes. "I do not know my son. Saki was always a very secretive man. There is no doubt in my mind, that he has come here knowing I am still alive. But what worries me the most my sons, is that he might try and come after you." All our heads shot up after hearing that. I won't let anyone hurt my brothers! They'd have to go through me first! "Just promise me my sons, that you will be extra careful when roaming the streets. And never go out by yourself, you must be with at least one person at all times when going outside." Sensei said, looking very fearful.

We all nodded, but then silence. The air was so thick, there was so much tension in the room. This got me thinking, how am I going to protect my brothers? It was already bad enough with that bully at school, but now we have some murderer after our family? What do we do? I hear the phone ring, and listen and Sensei goes to answer it in the other room.

"I'm goin' to da sparing room." Raph mumbles, getting up and exiting the room. I hear Mikey sigh, and I turn to see Donnie wrapping one arm around him. "I'm gonna go talk to Raph, he seems pretty upset." I tell them, getting up from the couch. "Well I don't blame him for being upset, some psychopath who tried to kill Sensei once, has come to New York and is probably after us now. I mean… We gotta call the cops or something!" Donnie exclaims, looking up at me. "I know Donnie, but I don't think Sensei has any proof of any of that stuff happening. And, Saki just came here from Japan! There's no evidence here or anything!" I answer looking down.

Donnie just sighs and makes eye contact. "You can go check on Raph now Leo." Oh yeah! "Uh ok, and you need anything, you know where I am." Donnie just nods and hangs his head low. I don't want to leave him like that! "Hey Donnie, everything's gonna be ok. And who knows, maybe Saki doesn't even know that Sensei is here, along with us." I try to reasure. "Thanks Leo, but you should really check on Raph, it sounds like he's killing someone in there." Just as he says that, I hear grunts coming from the sparing room. I look at Mikey, and realize he had his head hung the entire time.

Donnie noticed this too, and whispered "I got him, you go check on Raph." I nodded and exited the room. I went down the hall towards the sparing room. We had this room built in so that we could practice katas, meditate, punch and punch a dummy, and mainly spare. As I get closer, the grunts get louder. I sigh as I slowly open the door, and watch him punch the punching bag like it was Saki himself.

 _ **Raphael's POV**_

That stupid, no good, piece of shit, son of a b-... The door creaked

I kept punchin' but didn't fail ta notice Fearless standin'' by the door, watching me. "Raph…" I heard him call. Didn't care, didn't wanna talk. "Raph…" With each punch, I began to feel a burn on my knuckles, I still didn't care though. "Raphael!" I stop punching and looked up.

"What do ya' want Fearless?" I say more harsh than I meant. "Look Raph, I get it you need to let your anger out, but beating yourself up won't make this problem go away. You need to relax, ok bro?" He puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at my hands, and see a bit of blood, nothin' serious, I've done worse. But I nod, knowing that he's right, and the fact that I'm too tired to fight back. "I wanted to get my mind off of tha whole Saki thing, so I offered Leo to play Halo with me. He said sure, and we walked outta the room.

When we got close to the living room though, we heard Don and Mike talkin'.

"Leo's right D, couldn't Saki just want to start a new life, like Master Splinter did?."

"I know I know. But it's just too coincidental that he came to New York City, out of all the places in America! Let alone the whole world!"

"I guess…"

We gotta be careful around this Saki guy… He's sounds like trouble. Damn, I'm startin' ta sound like Fearless!

 _ **Casey's POV **Time skip to next day at school** (Not gonna keep this for long lol)**_

Once that bell rang, I was outta science faster than the speed of light. Once I got to my locker, I waited there for the hothead. He's got history or somethin'. I went on my phone to check the time, when I looked up and saw the same guy from the other day, who was pickin' on Donnie and Mikey. He was on the other side, talkin' to one of his friends probably. "Hey Tony, remember the ugly mug I told you about yesterday, the one getting on my last nerve." His friend nodded. "Well, the kid's name is Michel or somethin' and apparently he's Raph's brother. I don't think Raph knew who I was the other day, so I think that's good." I was about to go over there and ask if the guy knew Raph, when I saw Raph turn the corner. "Hey dude."

"Hey." Was the simple response I got. I walked with him to the lunchroom, and sat at our table with the others. I sat next to Red like usual, when I notices something. Nobody was really talking. What's up with that. I turned and got up to use a vending machine, when I bumped into a girl with black hair. "H-huh?"

"Watch where you're going!" she exclaims, looking at me with anger. She turned around, and I noticed she had blonde hair in the back. Right then and there, I was about to tell her off, when Leo came into the picture all the sudden. "I a-am SO sorry about my friend! He can be in the way sometimes..." He glared at me, so I just rolled my eyes and left. I glanced back, and didn't fail to realize not only Leo's blush, but the girl's twisted smile. "S-so, what's your name?" I heard him ask,

"Karai."

 **I would of posted this WAY sooner, but there were a bunch of wifi issues, but who is that guy? And how does he know**

 **Raph? But on another note, Karai is here! Is she up to something? I don't really know XD Thank you so much for reading, see ya tomorrow!**


	5. A Hit On The Head

**Hay guys! First off, I am so glad you're loving the story! Don't want to hold you guys back any longer, but if you have a question, or just an opinion, tell me! I love answering your questions, and knowing how you feel about the story!**

 **Response time X3**

 **To Shelllover:** **Thank you so much for mentioning this! It takes some effort to do a new chapter everyday, especially since I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so thanks for the support XD When writing Splinter's phrases, I had to go back and forth to make sure he sounded more like he does on all the shows and movies, thanks SO much for saying I did a good job! I've been a little paranoid about it lol. Raphie got a little grumpy, glad Leo was there! And I've thought about doing the whole 'omg Karai is Miwa what the hell" but I don't want to copy the 2012 series owned by Nick, since I want this to be my own au. But I know it would be very cool and interesting to see that happen, so idk. I don't wanna spoil it, but letting you know that it's a possibility ;3**

 **To bajy:** **I'm happy you're liking the story so far! Sorry you're allergic to all those things! (I got dust) I hate bullies too, I haven't been bullied that much since a couple of years ago, but I know that they suck! Donnie and Mikey are my favorite bro fluff X3 You'll just have to read to see what happens with Saki! With Sensei face him? Will the boys? Will Karai?! Who knows XD**

 **Hope you're all liking the story so far, cause here's another chapter!**

 **WAIT I WANNA MENTION SOMETHIN REAL QUICK…**

 **I've been thinking about this lately, so I wanna bring it up. It takes a while to come up with a new idea that makes sense prior to the story, adding new characters, making the chapters longer blah blah blah… Especially since I'm trying to do a new chapter everyday. So I decided to come up with a compromise. Everytime I get writer's block, I will post it onto the story, and make a one-shot about whatever, so please give me suggestions on stuff to write about! I LOVE writing fics, but sometimes I don't know what to write about. Anyways… THE NEXT CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

Karai… What a beautiful name… Snap out of it!

"M-my name is Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo." Why am I so nervous? It's just a girl… The most beautiful girl in the universe that's why! Ok ok, start it off casual, you just met her. "So uhm, do you want to sit with my brothers and friends? Unless you're already sitting somewhere! T-that's totally fine!" Stop stuttering! She nods, and I lead her to our table.

"Guys this is Karai, Karai this is Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey, who've you already met." Everyone just smiled or said 'hey'. "Is she your girlfriend?" I feel the blush on my cheeks. "N-no!" Karai just laughed, and sat down next to my seat. Why am I freaking out so much? Ugh I already answered that! "Are you ok?" I look up and see Karai staring at me with concern. I heard Mikey and Raph snickering in the background as I stammered an 'I'm ok'

"H-hey Leo, you should go on a double date with Donnie and April! Ha haha!" Raph says, laughing away along with Mikey. I am so gonna kill those two at home. "Shut up!" Donnie yells, blushing, while April just put her head in her hands and sighed. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, are you guys still going to the skatepark after school? I asked Don to tell you guys. We all looked up at each other, remembering about Saki. "Well of course dudette! We'll be there!" What? Why is he saying yes? I get that Sensei said we have to be in pairs, but I still think it's dangerous, even with all of us together! "Uhm actually, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you guys talking about the skatepark a couple of blocks from here? I know that place!" Karai mentions with a small smile.

"Wanna come Karai? The more the better!" April asks. Wait, Karai is coming? "In that case, I think should go guys!" This is perfect! While everyone else is skating, I can talk alone with Karai! Plus, I doubt anything will happen to us, and we're following Splinter's rules! "Dude, I just said we could go." Mikey mentions, looking confused. I ignore him, and spend the rest of the lunch period talking to Karai. We have so much in common! We both and single Fathers, we both love sushi, and my favorite, we both train in martial arts! This is amazing!

I hear the bell ring, so I grab my stuff. As I reach for one of my binders, I touch Karai's hand as I realize she was going got her book bag. Her hand is so soft… Stop it Leo! It's getting a little creepy. As I walked through the halls, all I could think about was Karai.

 _ **Donatello's POV**_

I walked through the halls with Mikey and Raph, when I noticed the guy who picked on us a couple of days ago.

"Slash!" Raph yells, running up to him and fist bumping him. What?! "Raphael, long time no see." I look at Mikey, and he's just as confused as I am. "Uhm bro? You know this dude?" Mikey asks, running up to them. I slowly follow him, and try not to make eye contact with Slash.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've known him since like two years ago." Raph says, like it's blatantly obvious. "And we haven't heard of him because?" I ask, raising an eyebrow towards Raph. "I've mentioned him once or twice, but I guess he neva' had the time. You know my brothers right? The tall one's Donnie and the short one's Mikey." Should I be offended by that? "Hey!" Mikey yells, crossing his arms. "Yeah I know em'. I've seen pictures." Slash replies, eyeing Mikey and I.

"Uhm, a-anyways, we should really get going." I say, quickly grabbing Mikey's arm and walking away. I turned a corner when Mikey stopped me. "Dude, what are you doing?" He asks, picking up his backpack. "Why is Raph talking to that guy? I thought he hated him after what he did." I say, peering over the corner to see Raph and Slash talking to each other.

"So uhm Slash, I need to tell ya somethin'." I hear Raph begin. "I-I don't know bro, but-" I quickly cover Mikey's mouth to hear what they're talking about. "Shh! I wanna know what they're talking about." He nods.

"I found out yesterday, that my Dad's old rival from Japan, came to the city, and he says that they're afta' us or somethin'. Can ya' come to the skatepark afta' school? Just incase someone wants ta' cause any trouble? My brotha's and I are goin' there with a couple of friends."

"Sure. I'd be glad to come."

I turn away from the corner and let go of Mikey's mouth. I'm lucky he didn't lick me. "If Raph wanted extra protection so bad, I would've invited Leatherhead." He mentions. "I know… Wait! Do you see Leatherhead any other time today?" This is perfect! Just incase Slash tries something, we'll have Leatherhead there! Along with Leo and the others. "I see him in the hallways sometimes why?" "Cause if we have Leatherhead, he can keep us safe from him!" Is he still not getting this? "Wouldn't it just be easier to tell Raph?" He asks. Huh, I never even thought of that-

I look up, to see Slash pushing my shoulders to the wall. "You better not peep a word to Raphael." He threatens. "Hey get off of him!" I hear Mikey yell, pushing Slash away. "Why you little shit!" He shoves Mikey into the wall, and hits his head hard. "Hey freak! You wanna tell Raphael?" He looks at me and asks, pulling Mikey's shirt close to him, and holding up a fist to his face. I look at Mikey, he's never looked so scared in his life. "N-no stop! I won't tell!" I stutter, putting my hands up. "That's what I thought _gap-tooth_ , see you and your _baby_ around." He mutters, walking away. My baby? Mikey!

I run up to him and shake his shoulder gently. "Mikey you ok?" I ask, looking around for any head injuries. "I'm fine bro, my head hurts a little though. Are you ok?" He asks, looking up with concern. I look at the back of my shoulder, and notice a red mark there, probably forming a bruise. "I'm fine, just a bruise. How bad does your head hurt.?" I get my response when he slowly lays his head on my shoulder. "Not too bad, I'm fine. School is almost over anyways."

I sigh, and was about to take him to the nurse, when the bell rang. "Think you can handle the rest of the day?" He simply nods. "Ok then, tell me if anything's wrong!" I tell him, running quickly to class. He doesn't seem too bad, he wasn't bleeding or anything, and he doesn't have a concussion, he probably bruised his head, I'll check at home. Hopefully it was like his stomach, where is hurt for a little, but he was fine.

 _ **Michelangelo's POV**_

Ugh… My head's been killing my since Slash busted my head! Good thing school ended. Now time to relax at the skat- oh wait. Slash is gonna be there. What did Donnie tell me to do again? Oh yeah! Ask Leatherhead to come. I closed my locker after taking my skateboard out, and walked along the halls. I eventually saw LH at his locker, putting books and binders into his backpack. "Hey LH!" I yell running up to him. He looked up surprised, but when his eyes landed on me he relaxed some. "Hello Michelangelo, you surprised me." I laughed a little at that. "Sorry about that dude, but do you wanna do to the skatepark with me and my bros? A couple of their friends are going too!" I ask, smiling. "Oh, my apologies, I was offered a tutor in Math this afternoon, maybe next time my friend." He mentions, zipping his backpack. Donnie isn't gonna be happy about this… "It's fine dude! Text me how it went!" I tell him, running to the front of the school to meet my bros.

"Hey bro, I invited Leatherhead but he said he had to go to a tutor for math." I tell Donnie. I saw him frown a little but nod, as Rph asked, "You mean the guy ya' met in Math? The huge badass lookin' guy that we've yet ta meet?" He nods, and we all look over to see Leo on the phone with someone.

"We'll be home before dark Sensei, and we'll all together like you wanted… Ok… Bye." Leo hung up the phone and turned. "Alright, it took some convincing, but we can go." Thank god, we already told everyone else that we were going. We all nodded, and walked to the skating park.

 _ **Donatello's POV**_

Once we got there, we saw April, Karai, and Slash. "Hey guys!" Mikey yelled, probably ignoring the fact that Slash isn't our friend. "Stop yellin' so much bonehead." Raph says, hitting Mikey in the back of the head. I saw him put his hand behind his head while he grunted in pain. Then I remembered how Slash banged his head against the wall before. "Hey you ok?" Raph asks in concern. "He's fine! You know how dramatic Mikey can be sometimes!" I bud in, leading Mikey away. I watch Raph roll his eyes as he walks over to Slash.

"You ok Mike?" I ask, looking over his head. I looked around to make sure Leo was away, and I notice him talking to Karai and April. I look back at Mikey, and see how his eyes a drooping. "Mikey? Mikey come on!" I shake his shoulders gently, hoping he'll open his eyes. Luckily, he does. "I'm fine… I just wanna take a quick nap…" He begins to put his head on my shoulder. "Oh no…" I mumble. "Hey is everything ok?" I look over to see April a few feet away from me. "Everything's fine! But I think Mikey and I are gonna head home now."

"You guys ok? Why are you leaving?" Leo asks coming up to us. Soon after, everyone else was surrounding us. "W-we're fine! Mikey's just tired so I offered to go home with him." I lied, nervously smiling. "What do ya' mean tired? The squirt was yellin' his head off two seconds ago." I looked on my shoulder to see Mikey barely conscious. "He must of used up all his energy! And look, he's already asleep!" I shake Mikey, and he slowly opens his eyes. "Uhm ok? I'll call Sensei-"

"No! It's ok, we'll just walk home. We're still in pairs right?" Please say yes please say yes please say yes! "You sure Mikey can walk?" Karai asks, pointing towards Mikey. "He'll be fine! Ok bye now!" I shake Mikey again, who gets up with me. We turn the corner, and I hear a snicker come out of Slash as I start to basically drag Mikey. "Mikey! Wake up!" I shake him _again_ , and he opens his eyes a little. "Do you think you can walk the couple of blocks home? And answer honestly." I watched as he shakes his head, and wraps his arms around me. "... tired…" he mumbles into my shirt. "I know." I reply, putting him on my back. This is getting too far… Please be ok Mikey!


	6. The Purple Dragons

**Hay guys! I'm SO SORRY I didn't post yesterday! Something went wrong with my laptop and I had to get it fixed :( But I'm back! Loving all the feedback I've been getting! If you have any questions, or just an opinion, review! I know I said this before, but I love answering all your questions! If you didn't read last time, I made a compromise with you guys. Everytime I get writer's block, I will tell you on here. Then, I will post a story about whatever. Please give me suggestions on what to write on! Also any suggestions about improving the story are highly appreciated!**

 **Some responses :3**

 **To bajy: I'm very glad that you're liking the story! And I know right, I always hated bullies, and Slash has gone too far! Also, part of the reason they won't tell (yet) is because they want to protect each other, so that sucks :/ I totally ship LeoxKarai :3**

 **To Shelllover: Thanks for saying that it's amazing! Leo is super cute when he's talking about Karai! I got two older brothers, but I ain't dating anyone… yet XD I'm sure when they find out about who Karai really is, they won't be doing that so much. Good luck with your brother 0.0 Slash got me SO mad when he was beating up everyone is the 2012 Nick series! And I'm glad that you're ok with the one=shot idea, cause I already wrote one just incase XD But it's ok, you can just tell me a show or something you like (Like Alvin and the Chipmunks, TMNT, or whatever)**

 **Anyways, back to the story! X3**

 ** _Raphael's POV_**

"Uhm ok? That was weird." I tell everyone. "Maybe we should go home with them? I don't want anything to happen to them." Leo mentions, picking up his bag. I nodded, and was about to pick up my bag when Karai shouted "Wait!" Leo's head shot up faster than Don and Mike had left. "What's wrong Karai? Are you ok?" God, Leo is lovesick for this girl… It's gettin' me sick. "I'm fine, I just wanted to spend some time with you… and at least one of your brothers." Karai said smilin'. Somethin' about that smile was off though. I couldn't tell what it was though.

"I'm sure Mikey and Donnie will be fine right Raph? They are trained ninjas, as ourselves." I sigh, but nod as his eyes turn into hearts, and he floats his way over to Karai. Seriously man, I'm gettin' a strange vibe from her. I walked over to Slash, who was still staring at the corner Mikey and Donnie left at. He looked, angry. "You alright man?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, just… frustrated how I didn't get to meet your brothers." Oh, that makes sense. "Well, you can bond with em' afta' this." I tease.

Casey had eventually came,, saying how his hockey practice went longer than he hoped. The whole time there went by quickly, and I was about to show off ta Slash when Leo came up ta me. "Hey Fearless."

"Raph, I think we should go." What? Come on! "Come on Leo, it's not even dark yet." I mention, looking towards the sky to make sure I was right. It was gettin' dark… but it wasn't dark. "I know I know, but I feel like something's watching us."

"You're just bein' paranoid." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Just as I said that, three random guys showed up behind Leo. "Uh, bro?" He looks at me confused, and I pointed behind him. He turned around, and we both went into fighting position.

Karai, April, and Slash, looked at us, then at them in shock, but Karai seemed really shocked. "What do you want?" Leo asks, glaring at them. I noticed how they each have a dragon tattoo, and I remembered the purple dragon gang have been causing trouble for a long time.

They didn't respond, but they smirked and laughed. "You kids really think that you can take us on? Fine." The middle one scoffed, makin' me angry. Leo and I ran up to them, and I took on the big one and the skinny one. The big one managed to punch me in the face, the taste of blood reached my mouth as I spit it out. "Shit." I cursed, and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, making him fall backwards. The skinny one ran towards me, throwing a punch. I grabbed his wrist, and judo threw him onto the concrete. I looked to my right, and saw Leo with his foot on the middle one's chest. "April, call the police." Leo ordered. She nodded and took out her cell phone.

I look towards Slash and Karai, and noticed how Karai looked weird. She looked like she was thinkin', like, thinkin' really hard. I went up to Slash, and he asked "Are you ok?" I looked over my body, seeing nothing wrong besides the slight pain in my face. "Yeah, I'm good. Hey Fearless, you good?" I yelled at Leo. He nodded and walked up to me. "Do you think this was planned by Saki?" I didn't even think of that! I swear ta God if Saki did this… "He better not have!"

"The police said that they are on their way." April told us, putting her phone away. "Ok, thanks April. Right when police leave, we're leaving too. It's almost dark." Leo says, looking up at the sky. Soon after, the police showed up. They questioned us about what happened, and we showed them the purple dragons. They thanked us, and offered us a ride home. Leo said no, because he didn't want Sensei to worry about his two sons coming home looking dirty in a police car. We said goodbye to everyone, knowing that they knew their way home, and started walkin' home.

"So, do we tell Sensei, or what?" I ask, breaking the silence. "Of course we are! How is that even a question?" Leo exclaims, looking at me like I'm insane. "Jeez calm down, just wonderin' afta' you sayin' how you didn't wanna worry Sensei." I reply, kickin' the pebbles on the sidewalk.

When we got home, we saw Mikey layin' on the couch sleepin', and Donnie sitting next to his head.

 _ **Donatello's POV**_

I heard the front door open and looked up. It was Leo and Raph… but they were hurt. I could tell, they were all dirty and Raph's cheek and a cut on it, surrounded by red marks.

"Hey guys, are you ok?" I ask getting up. Leo and Raph looked at eachother, and they both had an angry expression on their faces, which surprised me. "Some purple dragons caused us a little trouble Don, but we're fine." Leo tries to reassure me, but it's not working.

"Guys, I can tell you're not ok. And Raph what happened with your cheek.?" I turn towards my hot headed brother, who was crossing his arms. "Just got punched a little, but we beat those purple dragons to the ground!" Raph tells me, with anger in his voice.

"I'm gonna clean that up for you Raph, wait here." I went into our kitchen to get some supplies to bandage his cheek up. It doesn't need stitches, but it could get infected if I don't patch it up. As I walk back into the room, I only notice Raph. "Hey Donnie, where's Sensei?" I hear Leo call from the hallway.

"He had some business to take care of at the dojo, he said a kid got into the shurikens and now it's a legal matter of having dangerous weapons near the kid's classes." I respond, standing in front of Raph, putting on disinfectant spray which made him hiss.

"Oh, ok. Do you know when he'll be back?" I gently put the white bandage over the cut, and I responded with a simple 'no'. "Hey Don, why is Mikey sleeping on the couch?" Raph asks, while Leo walks in.

"H-he was just so tired, I guess he fell asleep on the couch!" I lie through my teeth, nervously smiling and showing my gap-tooth. "Uhm ok. I don't think Sensei wants him sleeping on the couch though." Leo mentions, looking at our little brother, whom they think is just snoozing.

"I got the Squirt him." Raph says getting up. Oh no! "Wait! I'll do it!" I yell, going in front of Raph. He looked at me confused, but I ignored it. I'm just worried that Raph will be too rough, and bang his head too hard when putting him down. As I gently picked Mikey up for the second time that night, I saw Leo and Raph give each other confused looks, but then the looks slowly became worried.

I don't want them to know about any of this! If I tell Leo, he'll tell Raph, and I obviously can't tell Raph, because in both cases, Slash would beat the crap out of Mikey and I! I don't want myself, and especially not Mikey getting hurt. I just gotta make sure we stay away from Slash.

I opened Mikey's door, and made my way to his bed. I made sure to gently out his down, not wanting to cause any further damage. I'm hoping that he'll be better by tomorrow, cause I don't want anyone to worry, especially not Sensei since he's gonna hear about Leo and Raph's incident. That reminds me… I still have to question them about that, and make sure that nothing else happened besides Raph's cut. Why would the purple dragons attack them anyways, besides the fact of robbing. But I got this strange feeling… that it's not that. I got this feeling in my gut telling me that it's something bigger. I'll tell Leo and Raph about it downstairs.

I quickly went down the stairs, and mentally prepared myself for anything terrible to come. "Hey Leo, you weren't hurt or anything right?" I ask, looking up and down his body finding nothing wrong besides him needing a shower. The purple dragons didn't put up much of a fight.

"I'm fine Don…" Leo replied, looking lost in his own thoughts. "I was thinking about it… about how you guys got attacked today… I have this feeling-

"That it's somethin' more than just the usual purple dragon crap?" Raph says, finishing my sentence. "Not how I was going to word it, but yeah." Leo looked at me, and then down at Raoh and sighed.

"Raph and I talked about this… We think that Saki might of planned the attack." This caught my attention. Oroku Saki? Could he really of started so soon? Could he really be behind the purple dragons?

"But guys, the purple dragons have been in the city for years now, he couldn't be behind this is he's just coming to America." I tell my older brothers, looking from Leo to Raph.

"What about that feelin' you just told us about huh? We all agree that it's gotta be somethin' bigger than the purple dragons. And Saki is our only bet so far." Raph mentions, glaring at the wall. He's right… But we don't know for sure. I guess we gotta just wait and see. I looked at the wall clock, and read 11:48 pm.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to bed now, you should too. I don't think Sensei will be home anytime soon. He left two minutes before you came in." I tell them, going up the stairs.

I heard them mumble 'night' as I went upstairs to go to bed. Our family can't catch a break…

 **I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday! My laptop got all funky, but I got it fixed. Thanks for reading, and see you tomorrow!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Hay guys! Once again, sorry for not updating yesterday, I'll keep everything on track from now on :) Leave a review if you have any questions, or opinions. BTW, bad news, I lost my phone! :(**

 **Response time X3**

 **Special thanks to Peacedudete for favoriting and following!**

 **To bajy:** **I'm glad you're loving the story! The purple dragons didn't put up a very good fight. Leo and Raph are getting suspicious of Mikey and Donnie's behavior. Maybe they'll question one of them? And Donnie wants to tell them, so bad! But the fear of not being able to defend himself and Mikey has him worried. Raph will find out soon enough! Raph likes to make fun of Leo x Karai. When Mikey wakes up, and hears about the attack, he might get the same feeling like his brothers! The are quadruplets after all. Looking forward to what you have to say about this chapter!**

 **To Meme23** **: Glad you're liking the boys so far! Karai certainly isn't behind it, she just met the boys that day! But Shredder… You gotta keep reading to find out! Thanks!**

 **To Guest:** **Thanks for saying how good the story is coming along so far! I totally agree with Slash being a jerk, and Karai is acting a tad suspicious… XD Well Mikey will act like himself when he wakes, though he will be in pain. This chapter explain ⅔ things you mentioned. :D**

 **Now to the story :3**

 _ **Michelangelo's POV**_

*Beep beep beep*

Ugh… My head… What happened?

I slowly open my eyes, and glance around the room. A sudden sharp pain reaches the back of my head, aching every second. I kept looking around the room until I find my alarm clock. It's 6:30 am? Wait, wasn't I at the skating park with the guys?

I kept thinking of my past actions, glancing around the room, when my memory struck me. Oh yeah, now I remember! Though, it feels like I'm forgetting something. I shrug it off and get up as carefully as I can without getting too dizzy, shutting my alarm off and make my way down the stairs. Man, Slash really got me! And Raphie's violence didn't help either.

As I go down the staircase, I see Leo drinking tea, trying to wake himself up.

"Hey Mikey, you ok?" Leo asks, looking up from his tea cup. Wait, I can't tell him what happened! He would tell Raphie, and Raphie can't find out, or else Donnie and I will get our butts whipped! That's what I was forgetting!

"Huh? Oh uhm, yeah I'm great!" I lie, giving him a smile. He raises his eyebrow, but proceeds to drink his tea. Hopefully he believed my lie! "Do you know where everybody else is?" I ask, looking left and right of the hallways.

"Donnie and Raph are getting up, and Sensei is meditating about last night." He responds, never glancing up from his tea cup. Wait, Sensei knows about what happened to me? "W-what happened last night?" I ask, pretending not to know anything. "Oh, uhm… Raph and I got attacked by the purple dragons…" He mumbles, taking a sip from his drink. Wait, the purple dragons?! So I actually didn't know what happened last night!

"Are you guys ok?" I ask eagerly, hoping nobody else was hurt besides me. He didn't look hurt, but you never know! He looked up at me, almost annoyed. "We're fine Mikey… but are you ok?" He asks again, with more concern than before. "Yeah dude, why wouldn't I be fine?" I look away, rubbing the back of my neck in nervousness. He's starting to get suspicious… Gotta distract him!

"So are you and Karai dating?" I quickly ask, watching him spit back the sip of tea he took. "W-what?" He stutters, forming a blush on his cheeks. I giggle as I get a pack of strawberry poptarts and put them in the toaster. "S-stop laughing like that Mikey!" He yells, his blush increasing. I roll my eyes as I wait for my poptarts to pop up.

I hear grumbling and yawns from the hallway, and I turn to see Raph and Donnie coming into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" I greet them, smiling when hearing the toaster pop out my poptarts. As I get some OJ from the fridge, I turn and see a white bandage on Raph's face. What happened to him?!

"Raph are you ok?!" I ask, walking up to him and grabbing his face. "I'm fine I'm fine, stop worryin'." He responds, pushing my hands away and having a tiny blush of embarrassment. "What happened with the purple dragons? Leo you liar! You said you guys were fine!" I scold, looking angrily at Leo. "Stop it Squirt, I'm fine ok?" He blushes, rubbing my hair. I decide to ignore the nickname, since he's hurt.

I look over to where Donnie is, and notice how he has a blank look on his face while waiting for his coffee. "Hey D, you ok?" I ask, looking at him straight in the eye. He just turned, and looked at me with zero expression. He really does need coffee to function… Once the machine beeped, he poured it into his mug and drank it right away. That stuff must be hot! I can't even drink that stuff! The guys won't even let me try it… It must be amazing if Donnie likes it. He's the pickiest out of all of us.

I took a bite out of my pop tart as I watched my brothers. They were all acting slightly different than they usually do in the mornings. They all seem annoyed and paranoid, though they look like they'r trying to hide it. Let's see if I can crack them…

"So dudes, what happened at the skate park? Did you guys have fun?" I ask, sipping my OJ. "It was good Mike, I don't know if anyone told ya' but Leo and I had a run in with the purple dragons afta' you went home… tired." He responds, pausing in mid-sentence. "So what did the purple dragons want?" I ask, ignoring Raph's hesitation. They all look at each others, giving one an other questioning looks, before Leo sighed.

"You know how Sensei told us about Oroku Saki right Mikey?" He starts off, making eye contact. I nod, as he proceeds to speak. "Well we all spoke, and we all had the same feeling. We think that Saki could possibly be behind the attack." I made a small gasp hearing this. Saki already started attacking us? "No way bro!" I exclaim, looking at all three of my older brothers. "Sensei must be freaking out!"

"You told him already?" Donnie asks, gulping down his coffee. "When you went to bed Sensei came home and saw Raph. He was not happy. I had to convince him to let us go to school today." Leo tells all of us, looking at the table and making small shakes with his head. "Wait, we had the opportunity to not go to school, and you convince him that we should?! What is wrong with you?" I yell at Leo, looking at him straight in the eyes. He just rolls his eyes and finishes his tea.

"Stop bein' a drama queen." Raph says. Before I could do anything, he hits the back of my head. Just like last night, but a little lighter since it's only the morning… I blink… trying not to space out. "I-I'm gonna go upstairs to… brush my hair." I stutter, trying to think of an excuse so I could be alone… or at least be away from Leo and Raph. I make my way up the stairs, and into my room. If my head didn't hurt before, it definitely hurts now!

After laying on my bed for a couple of minutes, I hear a knock on my door. I got up, feeling a little better than before. I open my door, seeing Donnie rush in and close the door. "Donnie I'm fine! Chill!" I tell him, as he checks the back of my head like I just got shot or something.

"I gotta tell Raph to stop doing that…" He mumbles, now standing in front of me and looking at the top of my head. "Mikey, I'm seriously getting worried about this… how hard did he actually hit you?" He asks, showing a serious tone he rarely uses. "I-I don't know… but I don't think it's anything serious D." I try to reassure him.

He sighs, and keeps looking at the back of my head. He looks, looks, looks- "Ow!" I shrieked, holding the back of my head. "Sorry sorry! But I think I found the problem. You got a serious bruise back there, and you've always been the most sensitive, so it's probably bothering you more than it should." He diagnoses, rubbing the top of my head. "Hey, I'm not sensitive! I'm tough!" He tell him, crossing my arms. He just snickers, and pats my back. "I need to put ice on it, stay up here while I get it. Get dressed while I'm gone." He orders, looking at the clock.

He leaves, and I look at the clock and read 7:00 am. I quickly get dressed, and wait for Donnie with the ice.

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

Again with Mikey! How hard is Raph hitting him? I looked at Raph, who just shrugged and began to eat Mikey's poptarts. I got up to put my cup in the sink, when I saw Donnie come downstairs. He went to the freezer, and got… ice? "Is he ok?" I ask with concern, watching Donnie put the ice in a bag, and wrapping it with a towel. "Huh? Oh he's fine." He quickly replies, avoiding eye contact.

"We know somethin's up Brainiac, so spill." Raph demands, putting his hand on the ice bag, shoving it down to the counter. "Listen guys, everything's fine! Mikey's… not feeling well, yeah! You know how sick he gets! He does have a weak immune system, a-and he seems kinda hot, s-so I'm bringing him some ice to cool down!" He lies, still avoiding eye contact.

I look at Raph, and we're both thinking the same thing. "Stop lyin' Don, we know somethin's up, just say it dammit!" He's starting to lose his temper… "What Raph's trying to say… Just tell us Donnie. We know you're lying, what's going on?"

"Uh-"

"I'm done getting dressed!" We hear a yell coming from upstairs, and we see Mikey jump down and zoom into the kitchen. "Hey, who ate my poptarts?" He asks, looking at his plate. I was about to question him too, when Sensei came in. "It's time to leave my sons." He subtly says, grabbing his keys. Raph and I shrug at each other, and get in the car.

 _ ***Time Skip To Right Before Lunch ;3***_

I put my navy blue binder in my locker, and grabbing my math textbook. As I close my locker, I notice Karai walking down the hallway. She's wearing an oversized Twenty One Pilots T-shirt, tied at the side, blue skinny jeans, and black Keds. Everyday she gets more beautiful… I walk up to her with a smile. "Hey Karai!"

"Hey Leo, are you and Raph ok from yesterday?" She asks, looking concerned. "Y-yeah, we're fine." I stutter, putting a hand behind my neck. We talked on the walk to the lunchroom, mainly about what happened the other day. She seemed kind of distant, but I didn't ask her about it. She's probably still shocked about the fight. As we walked I noticed Slash facing a wall. As I looked closer, I noticed he was hovering over someone.

"Wait a minute, what's Slash doing?" I ask Karai, who shrugs and walks over to him. I walk with her, and I try to get a better look at who he's hovering. "Hey Slash, what are you doing?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He turns towards me, and I see who he's hovering. Donnie? As I look more, I notice he has his arm over… Wait, Mikey? What is going on? They turn and look at me, having a surprised yet scared expression on their face.

"We were… just talking right guys?" He asks, turning to look at my little brothers. Is that anger in his eyes? "Get away from them!" Karai yells at him, standing in front of my brothers. "Yeah, step back!" I yell, not caring about how harsh I sounded. He growls, turning away and walking away towards the cafeteria. I turn towards my brothers, who look tense.

"Has he been picking on you guys?" I ask, looking them in the eyes. They just stay silent, trying to avoid eye contact. I remember how there was a guy who was picking on Mikey and Donnie before… was that him? My eyes widen, as I start to realize how he's wearing the same jacket that he was wearing we he hurt Mikey. My eyebrows come together, as I frown in anger.

"Karai, we'll be right back, I have to talk with my brothers alone." Karai nods in understanding, as she puts a hand on my shoulder and walks to the cafeteria.

"Does Raph know about this?" I ask, trying not to let my anger show. I see how Mikey begins to tear up, making my less angry, and Donnie messed with the collar of his shirt. "L-listen Leo, we didn't want to say anything, c-cause if Raph found out, Slash said…" He didn't finish his sentence, he just looked away and continued to mess with his collar.

"What did Slash say?" I ask, trying to calm myself. "H-he said… he would beat us u-up if we ruined his friendship with Raph… " Mikey answered, tears falling down as he tried to fight them. Slash said what?! Ok, who the hell does he think he is?

"Has he done anything to you guys?" I ask, aware of the venom in my voice. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other, and Mikey looked up at me with teary baby blue eyes. "Y-you know how y-yesterday I was tired? Slash b-banged my head against the wall, and when R-raphie hit it I fell u-unconsious." He stuttered, wiping his eyes. That's why they've been acting so strange! How dare he do that to them!

I begin to walk towards the cafeteria, ignoring Donnie and Mikey's begs to not tell Raph. First off, Raph deserves to know, hell, he should know! Second, if Slash even tries to lay a finger on one of them, he's got another thing coming.

I walk up to the table, and see Slash, April, Karai, Casey, and Raph. "Hey Raph, I need to tell you something," I say, sitting down and ignoring Slash's glares. Raph looks at me confused, and raises an eyebrow. "Sure bro, what's up?"

"Slash has been picking on Mikey and Donnie. You know when Mikey got punched? And when Donnie got pushed around? That was Slash. And you wanna know why Mikey and Donnie have been acting so strange? Slash banged Mikey's head against the wall, and he passed out after you smacked his head." I manage to whisper into Raph's ear.

"What are you talkin' about bro? Slash wouldn't pick on them." Raph whispers to me, looking me in the eyes. "Look at the jacket." I tell him, and watch his eyes go wide.

" **You son of a bitch!"**


	8. Slash Drama

**Hay guys! Still loving all the things you guys have to say about the story! If you have any questions or opinions, feel free to tell me by reviewing! Everything is appreciated!**

 **Some responses X3**

 **Special thanks to HaileyMooneyHam for favoriting and following, and to Shadow 2240 for following!**

 **To bajy:** **I know right, but at least they didn't get hurt by Slash this time! LeoxKarai, one of my top OTPs! If you think Leo's pissed, wait till you get a load of Raph! Slash was (See how I used 'was' as in past tense XD) Raph's friend, if not one of his best friends! Thank God Leo remembered the jacket right?! Trust me, something will definitely go down…**

 **To Guest:** **Thanks! I could totally see Raph doing something like that irl. I think that Karai would really like TOP, and a P!ATD shirt might come in ;) It always makes me a little sad when writing stuff like that, even the tiny ones. But it's interesting, and leads to a better plot… But don't worry, Slash will get taught a lesson! And Raph didn't notice at first, because when Raph saw Slash the first time, he wasn't wearing the jacket, and that he was so caught up with Slash being his friend, he didn't really notice the negativity. LeoxKarai slays!**

 **To Meme23:** **LeoxKarai! How could someone not ship them? Like, have they seen the 2012 series? Raph's super pissed with Slash, can't wait to see what happens! (Hint: Yelling and fighting)**

 **To Iloveeveryone:** **Glad you think it's turning out well! And here's the next chapter!**

 **On with the next chapter! Guess who's POV it is? 0v0**

 _ **Raphael's POV**_

" **You son of a bitch!"** I stood up from my seat, and looked at Slash, straight in the eyes. How fuckin' dare he hurt my brothers? I swear I'm gonna beat him until he stops blinkin'!

"Raphael!" Leo scolded, narrowing his eyes at me, not wanting me to lose my temper. How could he think of that? That dumbass, who I thought was my friend, is a total asshole! I look over to Slash, who looked at me confused.

"Raph, you ok? What's your problem?" He asks, staring at me. "What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? WHO THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU ARE, HURTIN' MY BROTHERS?" I yell, not caring who's watchin'. I watched as he looked at Mike and Don, giving them an angry glare. Who does this guy think he is?! I was about ta yell again, when Mikey put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a look, that said 'please don't do this here'. Screw that!

"Listen Raph, whatever they told you is not true-"

"Cut the crap! You are so gonna get it!" I quickly get outta' my seat, and walk to Slash and shoved him. He stood up, pushin' me back. "Listen Raph, I don't wanna fight you!" He yelled, standing his ground. "You should've thought of that before hurtin' my brothers!" I charged at him, but someone bear hugged me from behind, holding down my arms.

"Raphael! As much as he deserves it, I will not allow you to do this here!" I heard Fearless tell me, loosening his grip a bit. I looked up at Slash, who looked angry as ever. I also managed to look at everyone around us, everyone was staring, some with their phones out. I sighed, and glared at my now no-longer friend. "You're lucky they're witnesses pal." I grumbled, shruggin' Leo off, grabbing my stuff and leavin' the cafeteria. I'm so damn pissed!

I went to my locker, and leaned my back against it. I wanted to punch somethin'... now. Out of rage, I punched the metal locker, leaving only a small dent. I grunt, and went back to leaning against the locker, putting my right foot on it too. How did Slash get away with this? He hurt them… and I didn't see it. I'm officially the worst brother ever, lettin' them get hurt like that… How could Leo stay so calm? And why didn't they just tell me in the first place?

I don't know how long I was standin' at my locker, cause all the sudden, I heard the bell ring. I sighed and grabbed my stuff off the floor, and went to my other classes. Luckily for Slash, I don't see him in any other classes. I'll sort this whole shit bag out when me and my brothers get home. After last night, Sensei wants to pick us up from school as much as possible, I think he even cancelled one of his meetings today. He's been gettin' a lot of calls for meetings recently.

The day went by really quick, since I was so distracted with Slash… I swear the chance I get it i'll rip his throat out. I went to the front, and out the doors to meet my brothers. I saw Brainiac and bonehead talkin' to each other. Mikey glanced up and spotted me, he smiled and waved his hand at me. He couldn't get anymore childish. This thought made me smirk as I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Hi Raph!" He cheered, lookin' up at me. "Hey, have you guys seen Leo?" I ask both of em', looking around, thinking Leo might be outside. Donnie looked at me, and replied, "He said he had to talk to someone from his class, he said it wouldn't take long." I nodded, looking and the doors a little longer, seeing Leo coming out lookin' angry and frustrated.

"Hey Leo!" Mikey once again cheered, still waving his hand in the process. Leo rubbed his face and mumbled a 'hi', somethin' that confused me. "You ok Leo?" Don asks, stepping towards him a bit.

"I'm fine, just had a quick chat with you know who." Leo talked ta Slash? Without me? I gave Leo a look that explained my thoughts. Leo sighed and looked away, aching with anger. "Well what did he say bro?" I ask, trying to be as patient as possible. Leo looks pretty damn upset, so somethin' must of happened. He look back at me, and an angry but upset expression. I knew what he was thinkin', that we should talk about it with our little brothers around. I nodded, and noticed how Mikey and Don gave each other the same look of understanding.

Did they understand what Fearless meant too? Man… I thought having telepathic thoughts as quadruplets was just a myth or somethin'...

We stood in silence for a good thirty seconds, when we all saw Master Splinter's car pull up. "My sons, get it!" He called ta us, tempting to honk his horn. We all got into the car silently, as Sensei asked s how our day went and shit. I think we were all too busy thinkin' about Slash. I don't think we're gonna tell Sensei eitha', since he's probably under enough stress already with Saki

 _ **Michelangelo's POV**_

Everyone seems so depressed right now! Probably because of Slash. But what did Leo say to Slash at the end of school? And why doesn't he want to tell Donnie and I? I just sigh as we pull into our driveway and walk into our house. Once we get inside, I don't fail to notice Leo and Raph going into the spare room. Donnie didn't either, cause we both watched them go in and close the door.

"What do you think they're saying?" I ask Donnie, while making sure Sensei was out of the room. He looked at me, and back down again. "I don't know Mikey, but I don't think they're talking about how nice Slash is… I wonder what Leo and Slash talked about." He replies, cupping his chin with his hand. Hopefully Leo told him off! That guy really hurt my head! And he hurt Donnie's feelings!

"Yeah… As long as Slash backs away, everything will be ok!" I tell Donnie, closing my eyes and smiling. "I guess, but what about Saki?" Donnie mumbles, like he didn't want me to hear what he said. Oh yeah… Saki… Just thinking about him makes me all teary and sad. He sent people so attack us! Or at least that's what we think. I quickly blink away the tears as I give Donnie a small smile.

"Hey D, everything's gonna be ok! Maybe Saki isn't even after us! Just don't think about too much ok?" I tell him, making my small smile into a big fake one. I can't have my brothers sad, not now! We got too many things going on right now! Donnie looks at me with a small hopeful smile, and ruffles my hair. "Nice try Mikey, I can see right through you… but thanks. You're right." How did he know! But the fact that I made him a little more happy than usual, makes me give him a real smile.

Hopefully I am right… Not about thinking too much, but about Saki… If he is after us… Dangit Mikey! You can't think about it too much! My head turned along with Donnie's when we heard yelling from the spare room. Suddenly, the door burst open, and an angry Raph marched out, and up the stairs.

"Raph wait!" Leo called out, running up the stairs after him. What just happened? "What did Leo tell him?" Donnie asks, looking up the stairs. I shrug my shoulders when wide red-brown eyes looked at me. Leo had a lot of explaining to do…

 **Once again, so sorry for not updating! I'm gonna get back on track from now on! I love all of you! Thanks so much for your patience, and until next time!**


	9. The Talk About Slash

**Hay guys! School started and I've been nervous X3 I've been trying to write as much as possible, so thank you for your patience! BTW, I love the feedback from you guys! You guys are what make me keep writing, so a BIG thank you!**

 **Special thanks to Pinetree14, efarraiz, hola123456789 for following, favoriting, or both!**

 **Responses :3**

 **To Guest:** **And I kinda just noticed that you didn't put a space between** " **My sons,get it."** **Just lettin' ya know. XD LOL But thanks for reading! I've been really paranoid about grammar… So thanks?**

 **To HaileyMooneyHam:** **I'm so happy that you love it! And Leo… let's just pray for him. (Did I spell that right? Idk XD)**

 **To bajy:** **Ikr, the suspense must be killing you XD Good thing that a chapter is right here!**

 **To efarraiz:** **Yo** **hablo muy un poco en espanol, lo siento. Pero, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfiction. Buenos dias! (Hopefully I said it right XD)**

 **To Hello its me:** **Awesome name btw XD Not gonna spoil what Leo and Slash talked about (since it MIGHT be in this chapter ~u~) but Leo and Raph were talking about what Leo and Slash talked about. Hopefully you understand what I'm saying XD Well stop you're waiting, cause here it is!**

 **Before you read, quick little announcement. You guys know how I've been thinking of doing one-shots each time I get writer's block? Well, during the time I got my laptop fixed, I wrote down a couple of things. So if you want to read what I write (For some reason) then please go check out what I have! I'm posting a one-shot with this chapter. The one-shot is about TMNT. And I'm currently working on one about Alvin and The Chipmunks. They are human au's since I love the idea of them being human. Don't judge XD**

 **Don't wanna hold you back any longer, so here it is!**

 _ **Donatello's POV**_

What just happened?! I look at Mikey, who seems just as confused as I am. Was Leo's talk with Slash that bad, that it made Raph lose it? I jump back in shock, when I hear things being thrown around.

"Raph calm down! We're not gonna let anything happen to them!" I hear Leo yell, obviously trying to calm our hot headed brother. I look back, and notice that Mikey is closer to me than before.

"Should we help him?" He asks, looking at me with wide eyes. I nod, and we slowly make our way up the stairs, all while hearing yells and growls. As we eventually make our way towards Raph's room, the yelling begins to stop along with the growls. I kept hearing words, such as "Calm down." and "It's ok."

I open the door, letting the hall light shine in, and see some of Raph's belongings all over the place, and my two older brothers staring at Mikey and I, not expecting our presence.

"Are you guys ok?" I ask, letting go of the door knob and walking in slightly. They both nod, and give each other knowing look. I look back at Mikey, who just stares into the room with wide eyes. He's thinking what I'm thinking…

"So are you guys gonna tell us what Leo talked with Slash about, or keep trashing Raphie's room?" Mikey asks, looking directly at our brothers. Raph rolled his eyes at the childish nickname, as he and Leo collected themselves.

Leo made a small sigh, as he closed the door behind Mikey and I, obviously not wanting Master Splinter to hear us. Leo then proceeded to look at us with slight anger in his eyes as he told us what Slash said.

"I didn't want to tell you guys, but it seems I don't really have a choice." This made me smirk a little, like Mikey and I gave him a choice in the first place. But the small smile was wiped off my face when I saw Raph and Leo's face get darker. Whatever Slash said, it made them really pissed off! Mikey and I, especially Mikey, know how protective our brothers can be, especially when someone is hurting any of us.

"I was getting out all of my things out of my locker once the bell rang, when I saw Slash in the corner of my eye. I was doing the best I could to ignore him, giving the new information I learned at lunch, when he walked up to me."

"He was telling me how I better watch my back, along with you guys since we ruined Raph and Slash's friendship. He was whispering threats about you guys, which pissed me off. He walked away, having an angry look on his face."

"And I swear, if he even makes _eye contact_ with you guys, I'm gonna-"

"That's not gonna happen Raph! Besides, I don't even want to think about him. All this drama with Slash… and with Saki, it's just too much. But yeah… if he does anything…" Leo didn't finish his sentence, which made it sure to me that Leo and Raph will be watching us like hawks.

I noticed, that when Leo was finished, Raph just seemed to look away. Like, he wasn't his usual angry self. It looked like he was filled with regret, and is that guilt?

"I can't believe I trusted that jackass…" I heard him mumble. It wasn't Raph's fault Slash hurt us, it's not logical of him to think that it's his fault, when it's clearly nobody else's but Slash!

My eyes begin to follow Mikey, who walks up to Raph, who is still looking away in anger and guilt. "Hey bro, it's ok. You didn't know that Slash was a jerk. It's not your fault." Mikey says in a calming voice looking up at Raph slightly.

Raph sighs and wraps his arm around Mikey's shoulders. "Thanks… Some brotha' I am." He tells no one in particular. How could he think that?

"You're a great brother Raph! You were about to beat Slash up, just hearing about him hurting us!" I tell him, looking him in the eyes. We all smile when Raph forms a grin on his face.

"So I'm better than Leo?"

"Duh!" Mikey yells in response, looking at Leo with a playful evil grin. "Hey!" Leo shouted. He'll be fine, I say to myself. At least everyone's back to normal. But what are we gonna do at school about Slash?

"Boys? Boys where are you?" Sensei shouts. Oh, we're all still in Raph's room. We all snicker or roll our eyes as we open the door and walk out of Raph's room. "We're here Sensei!" Leo shouts back. Sensei turns the hall, and his worried look deflated from his face.

"What were you doing in Raphael's room?" He asks, now looking suspicious. We all look at each other and sweatdrop, and we nervously smile when Splinter's gaze comes closer.

"You see…"

"Oh, we were…"

"Doing…"

"Homework…"

Sensei raises his eyebrow, as he bends over slightly to reach us at an eye-to-eye level. "Are you sure my sons? I sense that something is troubling you all." How does he know everything?! We all glance at each other, and back at Sensei.

"Nothing's wrong!" We all say at the same time… which kind of freaks us all out. Splinter stands back up, shakes his head, and mumbles "Teenagers…" under his breath. We really have to work on our lying skills, because I don't think Sensei fully believes us, not yet at least.

We all sighed once we saw that Sensei turned the corner and went back downstairs. I looked back at the others, who all look the same way I probably do. Relieved and tired.

"Well, that could've gone slightly better." Leo mentions, turning towards all of us. I looked over at Mikey and Raph, who look like they could take a nap. All this drama is finally catching up on their _little_ bodies. I always get a little happy feeling when I say that about Raph… Don't tell him I said that! Just then, I make a yawn. I guess I'm just as tired as the rest of them.

"I'm gonna go take a nap or something." Mikey tells us, stretching his arms and going in his room. I roll my eyes, and soon after that, we were all in our rooms. But one question kept me up. What now? Now that we got Slash figured out… kind of, we can put all our focus on Saki. This will be fun.

 **I'm so sorry about not writing as much, it's the beginning of the year and blah blah blah. So that's why I have the one-shot! Please read it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Mona Lisa

**Hello guyz! Once again, I'm super sorry I didn't write sooner, I just got caught up with school, and all the other excuses that I could come up with. Once again, thanks so much for not only your patience, but your support! When you guys review, it makes me really happy to know that you guys read it, and enjoy it. It's what keeps me writing! I love all of you!**

 **Some responses X3**

 **To Hello its me:** **Thanks XD I didn't know what to put as a name lol. Glad you liked that chapter, hopefully you'll feel the same about this one!**

 **And special thanks to KotaPotato for following!**

 **Ok, without further adieu, the next chapter! (Had to use spell check on "adieu," didn't know how to spell it LOL) :3**

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

After settling that last night, I think we're prepared for school a bit more. Though, I'm still gonna watch Mikey and Donnie's backs… I don't trust Slash one bit. But another concern is growing… about Raph. Even though we all talked about what happened with Slash, he still feels guilty for not only not noticing, but introducing Slash to our little brothers. Heck, I feel guilty for not noticing it sooner… but Raph seems more upset… about how he lost a friendship.

I don't know if it's a quadruplet thing… but we don't have a bunch of friends. I mean sure, I say hi to people in the halls, and hang around with April, Casey, and now Karai. But, we always seem to close people off, so I guess having a friend is something special to us. And the fact that we let one of Raph's friends hurt one of us… It can take a toll on you. Hopefully, Raph will feel better about it.

"Leonardo! Please pay attention!" Huh? I look up, to see my english teacher, Ms. Johnson standing in front of my desk, having an annoyed look on her face. I guess I spaced out in thought…

"S-sorry Ms. Johnson!" I stutter, slightly afraid of her glare. She gives me a look, and walks back to the board where she begins explaining the homework. I copy it down, and begin to pack my stuff, knowing that the bell would ring any minute. Oh yeah, I meeting up with Karai! We get to walk to lunch together! I've planned when I get to see her, and walk with her in the halls. I can't wait to see her…

I jump a bit as I hear the bell ring, signaling that class was over. I grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the classroom, as Ms. Johnson yelled at us to come back inside, and how the bell doesn't dismiss us, she does. I roll my eyes at that, and begin to go to my locker, where Karai would meet me at. I think I should fill her in on what's going on, cause I don't want her talking to Slash, I think that guy is messed up in th head or something. When I got to my locker, I already saw Karai there, checking the time on her phone.

"Hey Karai!" I say, walking up to her. She looked up, and gave a perfect smile towards me as she quickly pur her phone away put her phone away. Kind of strange… but whatever. She probably didn't want to get caught using her phone in the hallways or something.

"Now you decide to show up, I've been waiting all day." She says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, as we begin walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Karai, I need to tell you something about Slash." I begin, making eye contact. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well you know what happened at lunch the other day, with Slash and Raph?" I get a nod to proceed. "Well we all talked about it, and we're trying to avoid Slash now, I don't know how dangerous that guy can be, so just be careful."

"You really think I would still hang around that jerk after what happened? You don't gotta worry about me Leo, you should be worrying about your brothers." She tells me, while we walk down the staircase towards the cafeteria.

"Trust me, I am. But I'm really worried about Raph, he's taking this really hard, and I don't want anything big to happen while I'm not there to at least try to talk some sense into him. You know how bad his temper can get." I finish off, breaking eye contact, to look for my brothers at our usual lunch table.

"Yeah that's true. But you be careful too…"

"Why's that?" I ask, trying to hide my blush. She's concerned about me being safe?

"Y-you know, I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." She replies, looking away. We eventually get to the lunch table and sit down. Everyone was here… except for Raph and Casey. That alone is enough to make me paranoid.

"Hey guys, do you know where Raph and Casey are?" I ask everyone, trying to not let my concern show.

"No dude, I didn't see him at all today." Mikey replies, yawning after words. "Bro… Thank God I slept in class today, I needed it." I roll my eyes at that response, too worried for Raph and Casey to scold him. Just as I was about to leave to go find them, I see two figures from the corner of my eye walk towards our table.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. _Someone_ had to go talk to the cheer squad." Raph greets us, eyeing Casey while sitting next to me.

"Sorry dude, I had to get that blonde's number." Casey replies, sitting in between April and Mikey. "Yeah whatever, to bad instead of a number, you got a slap to the face! Ha-ha!" Raph laughs, putting his bag next to his seat. I'm surprised he's this cheerful. I thought he would be all angry and upset after last night.

"Hey! At least I actually walked up to them, you just stood in the corner like a chicken!"

"Who are you callin' chicken?" Raph responds, standing up from his seat a bit.

"Ok guys, that's enough." I intervened, looking at both Raph and Casey. Raph just rolled his eyes at this and sat back down.

"Yeah, Raph couldn't even get a girl if he tried." Casey told Mikey, who laughed at the remark. I turned towards Raph, who obviously heard, and noticed that he had a small blush on his face. I hid my snicker at this.

"H-hey! I can totally get a chick! Just watch!" Raph stood and walked over to a girl, with long brown hair. Why does he have to take this as a challenge?

 _ **Raphael's POV**_

Dumbass Casey… thinkin' I can't get a girl… I'll show him.

I walk up to some girl with long brown hair. She's getting a drink or somethin'. As I was about to tap her shoulder, she turns and walks into me. I step back in response, and look at her face… Woah…

"I'm so sorry! You ok?" She asks, straightening her brown jacket. She wore a plain white tank top under her coat, along with blue skinny jeans. And a pink scarf…

I shake my head in embarrassment, and try ta hide my blush. Damn she's hot! She gave me a confused look, while just staring and looking up at me. I realized that I was just staring at her, so I quickly began to talk.

"O-oh it's fine. I was wanderin'... wanna sit with me and my friends?" Why the hell am I stutterin'? Ugh, I sound like a complete idiot! I mentally punch myself in the face as she considers the idea.

"Sure, I'm not sitting with anyone anyways." Yes! Score! I walk back to the table with the girl. I should probably know her name. "What's your name." She asks conveniently.

"Oh, I'm Raphael. But my friends call me Raph. What's yours?"

"Mona Lisa, but you can just call me Mona." She responds, pushing her hair out of her face. We get to the table, and Casey looks up in astonishment. Ha! Guess who can get any chick he wants! This guy!

"So, these are your friends?" Mona asks, sitting next to the other side of my seat, so I decide to sit down too.

"Yep, well at least Casey, April and Karai are." I tell her, pointing to each of them. "Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are my brothers." I finish, also pointing to them.

"Wait so, are you all a year apart or something?" She asks confused. Oh yeah, the quadruplet thing. That does freak people out a bit.

"Um no, we're quadruplets…" I heard Leo say quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. I understand… I feel that way too. It's not like we're ashamed or anythin', it's just an awkward thing to talk about… It's even laughable sometimes.

"Oh! Really? I never meet quadruplets before!" Mona replies, looking at all four of us like we were aliens. I snickered a bit at that, makin' her blush… Maybe I actually got a shot at this.

We talked to each other for the whole lunch period afta' that, I'm happy that everyone likes Mona Lisa. Not only did I prove Casey wrong… but I think I found the love of my life… I-I mean… you know… I'm glad she's my friend… But damn she's hot!

 **Mona Lisa had finally come! I didn't know what to do with this chapter, but after thinking I decided to do this! Please review if you have any questions, advice, suggestions or whatever! And once again, I'm super sorry I haven't been updating as much, I swear I'm trying! I love writing these, and especially knowing what you guys have to say about it! See you next time!**


	11. The Truth About Karai

**Hay guyz! School's been hard lol. Hopefully you liked the last chapter! Mona Lisa finally came in! I didn't know what to write for that chapter, but luckily I figured out what to do! Thank so much for staying with me! And thanks so much for telling me how you feel about the story! Also, to anyone who reads this, I've been thinking of writing a Q &A type thing about the turtles! The turtles would be answering your questions, and it would be a blast! I don't know if I should make them human or not lol. So please tell me what you think about this idea!**

 **Some responses X3**

 **Special thanks to Cheetos234 and lilygirl12805 for favoriting, and to lilygirl12805 (again lol) for following!**

 **To Hello its me:** **I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I'm happy I'm not alone with the whole Googling thing ;;; And Mona is based off of the 1987 series. I know I know, everyone else is based off of the 2012 series, but I like the 1987's version better. Also, that series has a better character design to write an au from, at least in my opinion.**

 **T** **o Iloveeveryone:** **I'm glad you like Mona so much! I'll make sure to add her more in the future!**

 **To bajy:** **RaphxMona and LeoxKarai are in my top ship list! XD (And yes, sadly I have one) You don't have to wait any longer, cause here they are!**

 **Hope that everyone liked the last chapter, cause here's the next one! XD**

 _ **Michelangelo POV**_

After meeting Raphie's friend, he invited her over after school. And with Leo's awesome persuading skills, but not good as mine, he managed to get Sensei to let us walk home. Raph didn't want to get embarrassed in front of Mona. Besides, I don't even think we could've fit her in the car.

The dudette's pretty cool in my book, she plays video games like I do! She's also super smart like Donnie! She even watches the same shows as we do. We have so much in common, she's like the perfect friend! I walked back into the T.V. room, where my bros and Mona were hanging out.

"So you guys have been doing martial arts for how many years?" Mona asks, looking at Raph.

"About ten ta' eleven years, no big deal." Raph responded, looking away and pushing his hair back. Is Raphie showing off? I go sit down on the couch, watching Leo and Donnie role their eyes. If Casey, April, Karai, and Leatherhead were here, they would do the same thing. That thought made me laugh a little. That also reminds me, I should introduce LH to my bros soon.

Leo has the remote, and starts flipping through channels until he stops on the news. Ugh… So boring!

"Oh, they're still talking about the Saki Industries building?" Mona asks, leaning towards the TV. Oh yeah… Oroku Saki. I've been trying to avoid that thought. Even thinking about Saki… makes us all sigh. I'm still processing about what he's done to Sensei. Should we tell her? If we are, I'm staying out of it! Not gonna freak myself out!

"Yeah… they finished building it days ago." Donnie tells her, staring at the TV.

"Karai is so lucky." Mona says, sitting back. Wait what? How is Karai involved?

"Why is Karai lucky?" Leo asks, turning towards Mona. She looked at all of us as if we were all stupid. I don't get it.

"Well, she's probably living in that huge building, that must be so cool right?" She tells us, not looking at the TV anymore.

"W-why would she be living there?" Leo asks, having a serious look on his face.

"Well, she's the daughter of… what's his name? Oroku Saki?"

"What?!" We all yell, looking at each other. I hear Donnie whisper something like 'oh my god', but I'm not even paying attention. Karai… is Saki's daughter?! Oroku Saki is her father?! Is that why she wanted to be so close with us?

"No wonda' she was so wierd when the purple dragons came… she knew they were… Shit!" Raph started to yell.

I looked at Leo, who was just completely lost.

"So she was just pretending to like me…" Leo mumbled, looking stressed.

Mona just stared at us in shock, probably cause we're all freaking out. I looked over at Donnie, who was just plain shocked. Raph looked like he wanted to break something… probably her. And Leo looked, sad. I mean…sure, you could tell that he was angry and stressed, but I mean, he looks super depressed… oh yeah… he liked her. That's not the best first crush to have…

"You guys ok?" Mona asks, having a blank look on her face. I think Donnie and I are the only ones capable of actually talking to her… I think.

"U-uhm Mona… I think you should go home. N-nothing against you! We just have some… stuff to take care of…" Donnie manages to say walking towards Mona.

"Yeah dudette… We'll tell you about it tomorrow ok? Sorry about this…" I tell her, feeling guilty about forcing her to leave. I didn't want her to leave, but I don't think she should. Also, if Raph has _any_ chance with her, he shouldn't show off his temper.

"I get it. Just text me when everything cools down. See you tomorrow." She tells us, waving while closing the front door. I look up at Donnie, who gives me a stressed look that says 'we need to talk about this'. Raph and Leo aren't taking this news very well…

"How… How could she do this to me? To us! I trusted her, we trusted her!" Leo randomly started to yell, looking at Don and I.

"I mean… she used us… for what?" Is Leo… crying? No way. He looks like he's about to though. He must of _really_ liked her. Just the sight of him about to cry is making me all teary eyed…

"Hey bro, it's ok. Relax… we'll figure it all out, everything's gonna be fine." I try to reassure him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, and gave me an angry look.

"No it's not ok! I put our whole family in danger! She's probably telling Saki all our secrets, who our friends are, where we live! Don't you understand? Everyone is in danger!" He yells.

I didn't think of it like that… I look back at Leo, who looks like he's about to have panic attack. What is going on?! He's starting to freak me out… He's getting too intense. I take a step back out of slight fear, while Donnie steps in between Leo and I, trying to calm things down.

"I got Leo, go get Raph." Donnie orders, nodding towards Raph. I nod, and walk towards him, letting Donnie handle Leo.

"Bro… you ok?" I ask slowly, sitting next our hot-tempered brother on the couch.

"That son of a bitch! I shoulda' known somethin' was up!" He ranted, staring at the floor.

"Don't blame yourself dude… none of us, not even Leo knew who she was. We're gonna figure this all out ok? Just don't be mad about this, everything is gonna work out." I try to reassure him, hiding me stress. Raph looks up at me and… is he smirking? How could he be happy at a time like this?

"It's almost laughable how you're still positive about all this crap Squirt."

"Thanks…? And don't call me squirt!" I tell him, punching his arm lightly. He leans back and wraps his arm around my shoulders, tension leaving him a bit. I mentally high five myself that I got him to be a little more happy than before.

"You really think all this shit is gonna be sorted out? With Saki and everythin'?" He asks me, not making eye contact.

" I promise dude. We'll figure something out… we always do." I tell him, feeling a bit more happy myself.

My eyes eventually go to Donnie and Leo. Aw! They're hugging! I hear Donnie whisper something like 'it's gonna be ok." Or something more reassuring. How we're gonna figure this stuff out, I don't know. But we will… we have to! I started to realize everything that was happening. We could be in big trouble. If Oroku Saki did all the things that Splinter said he did… and if he's even after us at all… just thinking about what could possibly happen gives me goosebumps.

I look away from Leo and Donnie, and look up at the ceiling. Please let everything work out like it always does. What I'm worried about… is school.

 **Drama! They finally found out about Karai! Sorry for not posting this sooner, school is difficult at times ;;; (For people who don't know, ;;; means to be sweating or to be sweat dropping) X3**


	12. At Lunch With Karai

**Hay guys! *realizes it's been a month* damn… haha please put down your pitchforks… So sorry I haven't been updating, i've been caught up in school work T_T School is boring… But I've been able to manage! I promise that I've been trying to update more, and I will continue to do so. If you didn't hear about my last idea, I was thinking of doing a Q & A type thing with the tmnt… then I thought… What if I did that, but after this whole big series is over. You guys could ask them questions, or I would just ask random questions. Also, updated profile! It felt too crappy for me to keep, so I added a couple of things, so that you guys could possibly give me suggestions on what to write on.**

 **Response time X3**

 **Special thanks to anna28 for following!**

 **To bajy:** **Glad you liked it, and yeah, I feel bad for poor Leo Q_Q And trust me, things will be pretty complicated… So don't be afraid to ask any questions about anything you're confused on XD I'm kind of like Mikey too, I try to stay at least relatively positive, even in a tough situation. Mikey is very under rated! I feel like Mikey is a character that nobody thinks twice on, for example people think that he's just the fun loving ninja turtle, but he goes really deep, especially with emotions, and same goes for the others. That's what I'm trying to do with all the characters, and I'm hoping to improve along the way.**

 **I never mention this btw, but if it isn't obvious, I DON'T OWN TMNT (though that would be a dream T_T)**

 **The next chapter! (Making them longer from now on, cause I feel like my chapters are too short.)**

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

I looked out the foggy window of Master Splinter's mini-van, thoughts of Karai never leaving my mind. My brothers and I didn't tell Sensei yet… something I'm dreading to even think about. I still can't believe Karai… is Oroku Saki's daughter. I watched raindrops fall aimlessly down the window, noticing how all of us were quieter than mice the entire car ride, even Mikey. I've let my family down by letting her be our friend. If I didn't have a stupid crush on her, we wouldn't be in this mess! I already know that my brothers don't blame me for this… but how can they not? I've let everyone down… Karai probably shared all our personal information to Saki. Our names, our address, our phone numbers, our friends. I can't help but feel like we're all in serious danger. It's my job as the leader to make sure that everyone is safe… and I've failed at my position.

We pulled up to Roosevelt High School, and we all got out of the car silently. I kept my head down, pulling up the hood of my Nike hoodie to keep my hair from getting wet, readjusting my backpack over my shoulder. I said a quick 'bye' to Sensei, before closing the door, and walking into the school building, which seemed more depressing than usual. I opened the door, and headed towards my locker. I didn't think about anything besides Karai. Not April, not Casey, not Mona, not any of my classes, not Sensei, not even my brothers. I shut my locker, and walked through the halls to get to class.

Class seemed to go slow, as if time and space itself were in slow motion. I eventually began to remember that I would see Karai after this class… I have to act natural. I can't let her know that we know anything. Maybe I'm being too paranoid? No, our family is in critical danger! Who knows what evil and twisted plans Saki is planning. I still can't believe all the terrible stuff he's done to Sensei.

I looked down at my binder with struggle as I heard the bell ring. Honestly, I don't even want to look at her. All my feeling for her are completely gone, given the circumstances. What do I even say to her once she's there? Do I just say hi? What's up? I don't feel like being particularly nice towards her, but I have to put up an act. I can't keep hanging around her forever… I don't know what to do anymore. We can't just stop being her friend, it would be too suspicious. But we can't stay around her either, she would gather more information. This is too much pressure for a highschooler.

I eventually got to my locker, and begin putting binders in, replacing them with others. She's not here yet… usually she's here before me. Maybe I can miss her this time, and deal with her at lunch. I quickly put everything in my locker, and shut it with a slam. I speed walked away, praying to whatever God that she wouldn't see me. Just as I thought I was safe, I sensed her behind me. Ugh… I had to see her eventually.

"Hey Leo. Trying to run away from me?" She teased, trying to sneak up behind me. I didn't much of a reaction, instead I said, "Hey Karai." and continued to walk. She noticed my negativity, and gave me a confused look. She kept asking questions, but I kept denying her concern. Why does she even do this? Act like she cares even though she doesn't. It's just part of her act for Oroku Saki. If we weren't in school, I would of dealt with her already… wow. I sound like Raph. That's never good.

We eventually got to the cafeteria, and went straight for our table. I saw everyone there, except for Mikey, who was probably late because of God knows what. I sat down next to Raph, who was talking to Don about how Mona had a test to remake in science, so she wasn't going to be in lunch. I studied his face. He had a pissed off expression, as did Donnie. Donnie gave Karai a weird look while she sat down, while Raph glared at her. She looked confused once again, slowly putting her bag beside her. I nervously smiled at her, hoping the others would notice that we need to put up an act. Raph had read my thoughts, I could tell when he whispered, "I will _not_ be putting on any fucking act like you are."

I whispered back, "Unless you want her to know that we know anything, you'll play along!" In hopes that he'll do as I say for once. He rolled his eyes, and kept a dirty look on his face while he looked at Donnie. Don shrugged his shoulders and began to looked around. What was he looking for?

"Hey guys, where's Mikey?" He asked in slight concern. I shrugged my shoulders, also looking around. The bell rang a while ago… what could he be doing? My thoughts immediately went to Slash and his friends, which is something I thought was settled out. Whenever I would see Slash in the hallways, he would give me a dirty look, and that's really it. I'm pretty sure it's the same with the others. Raph gave us a look, and I couldn't tell what it said. "You guys worry too much, he's told me before homeroom that he was gonna go to the library with that Leatherhead guy he keeps talking about, he said something about wanting us to have a proper introduction to him or whatever." Raph finishes. That relaxes me a little, knowing that all my brothers are safe… at least relatively.

After he said that, things died down and an awkward silence appeared at our lunch table, despite the fact that April and Casey were having their own conversation about a tutor session after school. I looked at Karai, who surprisingly looked annoyed. She gave my brothers and I an annoyed look, before standing up from her chair, putting her hands on the table and leaning over slightly. Raph and Donnie's faces grew angry, as she began to talk. My face matched my brothers', looking back at Karai.

"Ok, what is up with you guys?! You haven't spoken to me or each other at all for like, this entire period!" Is she really doing this? I tried not to get angry while she complained about our silence towards her. I felt be eyebrows arch as she finished, putting a hand on her hip. I could feel the heat radiating from Raph, who looked about ready to burst. Donnie looked mad, but not nearly as much as Raph. April and Casey looked up at her, and back at us in confusion, clearly not following along in our conversation.

I try to control my actions, making sure I don't cause a scene in the cafeteria. Just as this was happening, I watch Raph stand up, and walk towards her in anger. Please don't lose your temper Raph…

"Why the hell do you think we are you psychotic _**bitch?!**_ " He yells, steam coming out of his ears. Karai looked back at him with an offended and confused look, stepping back slightly. "What?" she yells back, now having an angry look settle across her face.

I decide to step in, to calm things down a bit. "Karai… we know a couple of things about your father." I state, standing next to Raph, but ready to block him off if he loses his temper. Karai looked at me in shock, stepping even further back. That shock was quickly replaced with fake confusion, as she gave us all a raised eyebrow. "W-what do you mean Leo?" Donnie stood up, and began to talk, sounding angry himself. If it were a different situation, I might of giggled, given that Donnie rarely gets angry. "He means how _you've_ been getting information on us to give to Oroku Saki, you're _father,_ who wants to hurt our father!"

I gave a glance to April and Casey, who looked ten times more confused than before. They kept asking small questions, like "What are they talking about?", and "Who wants to attack your dad?", but I was too focused on Karai to give an answer to the questions. I watched Karai, as she looked at the ground, having an unreadable expression on her face. She stepped forward slowly, walking towards me. She was inches away from my face, as she looked up at me in anger.

"You **bastard!** You ruined **everything!** " She yelled in full rage. What did she mean by everything? Before I knew it, she gave a quick punch to my solar plexus and ran out of the lunchroom, ignoring the lunch ladies yelling at her not to run. I quickly caught my breathe, while watching Karai sprint out. What was she even planning? Raph and Donnie stood by me in concern, but I waved them off.

I looked back at them, and gave them both an extremely concerned look. They looked at each other, and then back at me. "Guys… what did she mean by 'everything'?" I ask, putting my hand on where she had punched me earlier. "You don't think it some plan against Sensei, do you?" Donnie asks, looking at Raph and I. Raph looked especially ticked off, crossing his arms in frustration. He looked at Donnie to give him an answer. "No shit Sherlock, he's probably been planning something ever since he came to New York."

I looked back at where Karai had ran off to, feeling worried for our family's sake. I looked at the ground, trying to grasp the whole situation. I ran a hand through my black hair, eventually finding enough courage to face my brothers. "I don't know what she meant, but whatever it is, it can't be good." They both nod at this.

 ***Cough cough*** We all turn towards April and Casey, who were clearing their throats to get our attention. "Does someone wanna explain what's going on, or do we just have to assume that you're all insane?" April asks, raising an eyebrow. We all look at each other and sigh, knowing that this is gonna be a long explanation. "To put it in short terms for you guys… an old enemy of Master Splinter's from Japan, came to New York. And a lot of stuff happened in Japan… and now we're worried that he is plotting another attack against Sensei. And that whole thing just happened, because Karai is the daughter of the enemy, and we think that she's trying to get some information on us, and possibly you guys for the enemy." I finish, trying hard to maintain eye contact.

"Ok… that's a bit to take in. But what did this 'enemy-

"His name is Oroku Saki." Raph interrupts, while Donnie elbowed him in the arm.

"Right. So what did Oroku Saki do to be Sensei's enemy?" My brother's and I looked at each other, not wanting to answer that specific question. "Well, um April," Donnie began stepping towards the red-headed girl. "You know how we told you how Master Splinter's wife, d-died in a house fire right? W-well, there's a bit more to the story." He had trouble beginning, I could tell he was having trouble with the topic, and so did Raph. Raph quickly stepped in, being the least emotional out of all of us.

"Oroku Saki started the fire, thinking that Master Splinter was inside, but it was actually his wife and his baby inside." He finished looking angry. April and Casey looked at each other, and then back at us in shock. "Wow guys… that's not what I thought you were gonna say dude." Casey states, not knowing what to say. "How are you guys dealing with all this? Go to the police or something!" April starts to yell, standing up in anger.

"We can't just go to the police about this kind of stuff April. We have zero evidence of anything he did back in Japan, and right now he owns a million dollar company. I doubt the police would believe any claims from a bunch of teenagers, making crazy accusations against a very trust worthy business man." I tell her, crossing my arms. "Ok, but is there anything you guys could possibly do at all?" She asks, sitting back down, her gaze shifting from me, to Raph, to Donnie.

"Right now, all we can do is wait and see what the outcome is." Donnie replies, making direct eye contact with April. Donnie's wrong… we can do something. We're gonna have to talk about this later, when it's just me, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I think I might have plan…

 **Once again guys, I completely apologize for not having this out sooner, school has been stressful, along with a bunch of family drama *tear tear* But writing this makes me feel happier, so imma try to do this more often. Tell me what you think, and I love you ALL! ;3**


	13. The Mission

**HAY GUYS! I've been trying to write but school •_•' Hopefully you guys can forgive me, cause I love to write and see what you guys have to say! I've been writing them in school on my phone recently (currently doing this now lol). Please continue to review, I appreciate it so much!**

 **Special thanks to Elenoe1 for favoriting!**

 **Response time X3**

 **To bajy:** **The "h" word isn't the best word lolol, I still use worse though :3 I'm glad your still liking the story! Has it improved? I hope so :D Thanks for the reassurance about school! I've been a high honor roll student for awhile and I don't want to ruin it… thanks for understanding and I'm glad you got through your tough times during school!**

 **To Not Logged In:** **If that is your actual username XD Hello! Me too, Mikey is really awesome :3**

 **On with the story!**

 _Donatello's POV *After school*_

I gripped my school bag tighter as I walked through the school halls. The blue and white paint passing my vision as I eventually got to the steps, walking down in search for the others.

I wonder how Leo and Raph are doing. They both looked really anxious at lunch… especially Leo. I moved my light brown hair out of my face as I sat on one of the benches, taking out my phone to see if I got any texts.

I didn't, and I sighed as I looked around, seeing if any of them were around. This eventually got me thinking… what _are_ we gonna do about Karai? When she said, 'you ruined everything' what did she mean by "everything"?

While I was in depth thought, I felt a sharp poke on the back of my neck, making me jump surprise. I turned, to see Mikey snickering at me, having one hand on his mouth and the other covering his stomach.

"Mikey! You scared me." I said, putting my arms to my sides while making fists. "T-that's kinda the point dude!" He eventually stopped laughing, wiping his tears away. I rolled my eyes, and sat back down while Mikey sat down next to me.

"Sorry I couldn't make lunch dude, I wanted to talk to Leatherhead about meeting you guys! You guys must have the ultimate introduction!" He chimed, standing up while putting one hand on his hip, raising the other in the air. I giggled a bit at this.

"You goofball." I said, ruffling his hair, which got me a whine and complaint. "And I already know, Raph told Leo and I at lunch." He seemed to perk up a bit, scanning the thick crowds of people, as if looking for something.

"Speaking of Leo and Raphie, where are they?" He asked, still standing. I shrugged my shoulders when he looked at me, not knowing the answer. After waiting a couple of minutes with Mikey, which mainly consisted of him babbling about Leatherhead, we saw Leo and Raph come through the doors, talking to each other.

I stood up, slinging my bag on my shoulder, and asked, "Where have you two been?" they both looked up, and had no sign of nervousness on their faces which confused me. "Fearless had trouble with his locker, so I had to help him." Raph answered, pushing Mikey away when he tried to hug him. Mikey laughed at this, walking next to me.

I nodded at his response, and began walking towards home.

When we were close to our house, we all got a text from Sensei, which was weird since he ever uses his cell phone, let alone texts us.

 **My sons, I apologize I could not pick you up from school once again. I also have to inform you, that I will be out for tonight, and possibly not until tomorrow morning when you boys are going to school. There have been many complications at the dojo, and my car is having problems with the engine and wheel. I will be staying with one of the teachers for the night until I can get it fixed. I will see you soon my sons.**

I noticed how Leo almost seemed happy about this, which was also weird. Why was he happy? Was he planning something? I wasn't the only one who noticed too, because Mikey and Raph gave me confusing looks when they glanced at Leo. We continued to walk, after replying to Sensei. After crossing the street, Raph looked towards Leo before speaking.

"Quick question Fearless. Why'd ya look kind of happy when Sensei texted us?" Raph asked, now looking slightly annoyed. Leo looked up in surprise, and looked down at the ground with a small blush from embarrassment. Mikey and I looked at Leo aswell, waiting for an answer.

"Look guys… I have an idea. But I'll tell you at home." He told us all, determination spreading across his face. We all nodded, knowing that he wasn't lying.

He didn't have much time to stall, since we got home in about a minute or less. Leo closed the door behind us, and we all put our bags and binders on the couch. Raph and I sat across from each other at the kitchen table, while Mikey hopped up and sat on the kitchen counter. Leo came back from the TV room, and stood so he could face all if us.

"Guys, you have to promise, and I mean seriously _promise_ not to tell _anyone,_ especially not Sensei." Leo began, having a serious look on his face, that looked almost heroic.

We all promised not to tell a living soul, as Leo started off again. "I've decided that we should… do something we probably shouldn't."

"Does this have to do with Karai Leo?" Raph interrupts, having an angry look on his face. This comment seemed to make Mikey look up in almost shock, as he looked at all of us before saying anything.

"I forgot to ask you bros, what happened at lunch? Did everything go ok with Karai?" He asked, having a worried expression of his face. We all seemed to pale at Mikey's questions, who was looking even more worried and confused now.

Leo stepped in, and told Mikey the little episode that happened at lunch. Raph and I seemed to grimace in the memory of anger we had towards Karai. Mikey seemed pretty shocked when Leo told him his concerns when she said 'everything'. Leo straightened up, once again having that sort of heroic look on his face.

"As I was saying… We gotta sneak out to the Saki Industries building." A wave of shock found its way into the room, as we all went silent. We all had the same expression towards Leo, which was complete and utter disbelief. This was almost laughable… Has Leo gone mad?!

"Leo, are you insane?! We can't just barge into the Saki Industries building! And what? Demand them to stop whatever they're doing to us? Not to mention we'd all get our butts kicked if we were to get caught in there. He probably has, what, a million security guards? Also the fact of what Saki might do to us if he sees us there? And what _Sensei_ would do if he found we snuck out? Do you know how ridiculous this proposal is?" I yelled in disbelief, while more terrible consequences flew into my mind as what could possible happen.

"Look Donnie, I know this sounds risky, but we have to. And no, we're not gonna barge in and attack everyone. We're only gonna get through the main office and get into where Saki and Karai live. We're going there to collect information as to what Saki has planned for us. You guys have to trust me on this." Leo finished, looking desperate for a yes.

Raph looked up at Leo, while having a smirk on his face. He isn't actually agreeing to this right? " _You_ want to sneak into Saki's building? Dude… I am so down! You're finally joining the dark side." He joked, having his grin turning shark like.

Leo didn't look pleased with Raph's comments, but was glad to get a yes from him. I gave Raph an _are you serious_ look, while he shrugged and turned towards Leo, who was looking towards Mikey.

"Mikey, you in?" he asked, not knowing his answer. Mikey looked down as if he were thinking hard, which was hard to believe, when he looked up at Leo.

"Isn't there a more.. I don't know… rational way of getting information on Saki?" He asked hopefully, looking as if there had to be another answer. Leo only sighed, and shook his head.

"What would we do then? Ask Karai to spill everything she's probably sworn to secrecy to. Go to Saki Industries and ask Oroku Saki himself what he's planning? It's better than going in there and attacking him. Are you in or not?" Leo asked almost impatiently. Mikey looked down again, once again thinking, before looking at our eldest brother with wide baby blue eyes.

"If that's the only way… and you're sure that nothing bad will happen… I'm in." Mikey replied, though looking and sounding doubtful. Leo smiled and nodded at his response, before looking at me.

"Oh no, no no no. There is _no way_ I'm agreeing to this! It's way too risky! I understand how you want information on Saki, after Karai was very suspicious at lunch, but I can't go through with this!" I told him, knowing that there would be no way of convincing me. He wasn't Mikey, so he couldn't use the puppy-dog-eyes to persuade me.

"Come on Donnie! What else are we supposed to do?" He asked, now turning slightly angry.

"I don't know Leo! But once again, we don't even know if he's planning anything at all! Like Mikey said, he might just want to have a new start!" I argued.

"You can't be serious Donnie! Fine, let's go over the clues. One, what a coincidence that he moves to New York City of all places, after him and Splinter had that huge fight in Japan. Two, the weird Purple Dragon attack that Raph and I fought when we were at the skatepark. Karai seemed pretty suspicious then too. Three, the fact that Karai became our friend at all! And fourth when she specifically said 'you ruined _everything_ '. That facts are adding up Don!" He argued back.

"Still Leo… we can't always be sure." I said in slight defeat, though keeping my posture. "Even so, we're not gonna be seen Donnie. We've been trained to be ninjas our whole lives! Plus, we should at least see just to make sure. It's all or nothing Don. You in?" He asked for the third time.

I only sighed, before nodding and mumbling a 'fine' as I saw his face perk up. He quickly went back into serious mode when he turned around again so he would be facing all of us.

"Ok guys, I was planning on doing this over the weekend, but since Sensei told us he would be out tonight, so we're doing this today." He mentioned, looking determined once more. We all agreed to do it at midnight, and went to do our own things until it was time.

 _*Time skip to midnight* (What a surprise lol)_

I looked tiredly at my book, rubbing my eyes underneath my glasses. I looked at the clock, and noticed that it was almost midnight. I sighed and slowly rose from my chair, mentally and physically preparing myself for what was about to happen.

We had talked a bit before, about how we all have to wear black so we can go unseen and blend in with the shadows more. I looked through my closet, until I eventually found a pair of slim fit black sweatpants, (When did I get these?) a simple black longsleeved shirt, and black nike shoes. I think it's decent enough.

I walked out, and noticed how Leo was already downstairs, waiting for us pretty early. He had black track pants, a black hoodless jacket, and had the same Nike shoes I had on. I walked down the staircase, making noise so I wouldn't scare him on accident. He looked up, and noticed my presence.

"Hey Donnie. Quick question, do you happen to know where our straps and belts for our weapons are?" He asked, giving me a curious look.

"They're in the closet, next to all our weapons and other gear. Why?" I asked suspiciously. He gave me a look I couldn't read, before saying, "Just incase something goes wrong, I want all of us to be prepared for anything." I can only sigh and make a small nod at this point, knowing that he's actually right about the weapon thing… Even though I don't want to bring them.

While he went to go get our straps and belts, I heard someone else coming down the stairs. I realized that it was Mikey, as he jumped down that last step. He had Adidas black fleece pants, a long sleeved black shirt underneath a black T-shirt, and black converse sneakers.

"I'm so pumped for this dudes! We're gonna be actual ninjas!" He cheered, looking happy as ever. I rubbed my forehead, before turning towards him.

"We aren't going to just fool around Mikey, this is serious." I scolded, sounding a bit like Leo. Mikey only rolled his eyes and bounced onto the couch, crossing his legs on the sofa. I shook my head and grinned at my brother's child-like personality, before hearing Raph come down the stairs.

He had the same pair of black pants I had, a black hoodie which was over sized, which is weird considering his muscles, and black Adidas sneakers. I didn't fail to notice though, is that he had three more plain black hoodies in his arms.

Once he came down the stairs, he handed them out to Mikey and I. "Wear em'. When you put the hood up it'll cover your face more." He told us, sounding soldem.

"Wow Raphie, you're like, super prepared." Mikey commented, putting on the hoodie that was practically down to his knees give or take a few inches. Raph looked up, and grinned like a shark when saying, "I'm just speakin' from experience bro."

"Wait, you've snuck out before?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He said confidently, putting his hands behind his neck while he sat down onto the couch next to Mikey.

"Ok guys, I got all our weapons and straps." I heard Leo as he walked through the hall, somehow managing to carry all our weapons and straps, which looked pretty difficult. Raph and Mikey sprung up from the couch, Mikey looking at Leo in confusion, while the latter looking happier than ever.

"Why do we need our weapons dude?" Mikey asked, holding his belt and nunchaku.

"Just in case something goes wrong, I want us to be able to defend ourselves." Leo replied. Mikey looked at him worriedly, and Leo started to reassure him. "T-though I doubt anything will happen! I'm just taking extra precaution."

Mikey only nodded, while putting on his gear. Once we all had our gear on, including the hoodies Raph found, we were ready to go.

We decided to go through the front door, since we had the key lock up the house that way. We made our way through the streets of New York City, being careful with every step… while ignoring some of the weird stares we would get from other people. I only realized it now, but we do seem pretty shady wearing all black like this, and the fact that we're carrying weapons around.

We had kept walking forward, making lefts and rights until we got to the building. Once we had gotten there, Mikey didn't fail to remind us how big the building was. I mean, this thing was seriously _ginormous!_

"Hey Leo, how do we get in?" Raph asked, putting his arms behind his neck while looking towards our brother.

Leo looked back at all of us, before pointing towards a ladder at the side of the building which lead to the top. "Up the ladder of course. Once we get up there we can go through the air vent, and find our way around." He told us smugly.

We began walking towards the ladder, Raph being the first one to climb, and going up pretty fast. I was up next, after came Mikey and then Leo. The process of climbing took awhile, along with Raph freaking out once in awhile over how high we were. I guess he still hasn't gotten over his fear of heights yet.

We eventually made it to the top, looking for an air vent to go through. We had planned to go through the vents, which we did except Leo and I had to take our weapons out of our straps and carry them through the air vent, since they couldn't fit when we tried to get in normally.

We started crawling through the air vents, looking through the panels that were open to see if Saki or anyone was there. After what seemed like hours of crawling (due to Mikey's constant complaining) we eventually came across a panel that was exactly what we were looking for.

We all went still, and remand quiet as we eavesdropped on the conversation.

I looked through the empty spaces, and saw Saki along with two large men in front of him, bowing at his feet.

"Bepop, Rocksteady, have either of you obtained any information on Hamato Yoshi." This made all of us as still as stone, looking at each other with pale faces. So it's true… he knows about Sensei.

"Yes Master Shredder, we found where he works, what his hours are, what car he has, and the average time he gets home to his four brats" One of the men replied, handing Saki, or 'Shredder' a file.

W-we can't just let him get away with this! This is private information! What else does he even know?

Before Shredder could reply, Karai walked into the room, looking displeased.

"My daughter, what have you found out about Hamato Yoshi's brats?" Shredder asked coldly, watching as Karai bent down in respect.

"T-they found out who I was father. But I have obtained new information on them. I'm afraid the information will be limited considering they don't want me to be their friend." She replied, looking somewhat guilty.

Shredder only scoffed, looking through the files that were handed to him. "I am disappointed Karai, I expect better." He spat at her.

"I'm sorry father, I won't disgrace you again." She replied towards him, bending down once more, before getting back up and looking at the ground.

"Do not fail me again Karai." Saki bluntly said, before dismissing everyone in the room. He had laid the files onto his desk, eyeing them carefully. He then began to press a button on the wall, which made a loud and irritating buzzing noise.

Soon after, five guys dressed in black with masks walked in, getting onto their knees in front of the Shredder.

"Foot ninjas, is the plan for Hamato Yoshi and his sons complete yet?" He asked them, having no expression while looking down upon them.

One of the so called 'foot ninjas' shook his head, before flinching away once Saki stomped his foot on the ground.

"I grow impatient Foot ninjas… it better be ready soon... or else." Shredder growled, letting the blades from his suit come out from his hand. They quickly nodded at this, before exiting the room.

Saki sat down at his desk, and went over the files he had gotten from Karai, Bebop, and Rocksteady.

After waiting a couple more minutes in complete silence, nothing happened, so we decided to head back to the rooftop. Which took longer than expected, since climbing back up was the hard part.

Once reaching the top, we all sat on the roof and sighed.

"Wow… this is… just wow." Mikey broke the silence, and all eyes were on him. There weren't any words for what we were feeling. Some creepy guy has been stalking our family, and has something 'planned' for us? What does this mean?

Eventually, Leo stood up and cleared his throat. "Ok guys, I think we should go home now." We all nodded at this, and proceeded to get up. I took out my phone, and looked at the time. 1:45 am? Why is the Shredder and everyone else up the late? Maybe it's because of business hours… that would make sense.

We all climbed down the ladder again, this time without Raph freaking out every five minutes. When we eventually got to the bottom, I realized how tired I was. I guess the adrenaline from before kept my eyes open for a little.

I rubbed my eyes, before looking over at the others, and realized how tired they were too. Mikey was falling asleep while he stood against the wall! I shook his shoulder, and he perked up a bit before slumping over all over again. Somehow, we all managed to begin walking home, which was even more dreadful considering our heavy weapons and gear.

"What do we do now?" Mikey randomly asks, his eyes never leaving the ground. I look at Leo, who is still pretty shook about the new information we learned about Saki.

"I… think we have to think about that for awhile. Because whatever Saki is planning, it's gonna happen soon, and we have to be prepared." He responded, looking forward, towards the sidewalk. Mikey seemed to nod at this before looking at the ground sadly.

Leo did the same, but instead he seemed more frustrated than Mikey. I looked at Raph, who put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

Once we made it to the house, we all walked in the same way we did when we got home from school. Leo had locked the door behind us before rubbing his face. I had turned the light, so that I could see where I had to detach the strap.

I looked at my brothers, who looked just as drained as I did. I didn't fail to notice the way Raph comforted Leo by doing what he did to me on the sidewalk, which was putting a hand on his shoulder.

I looked over at Mikey, who was looking at his nunchaku sadly. I went over to him and pulled him to my side before he could do anything. He slowly accepted it, and hugged me back.

I heard a loud sigh come from Leo, as we all turned in his direction. "Ok guys, we should go to bed. We have school tomorrow and we can't be walking around like zombies." He ordered us nodding towards the staircase leading up to all of our rooms. We all simply nodded, even Raph who usually denies anything Leo says.

As we walked up the stairs, we mumbled small good nights before walking into our rooms. I got into my baggy grey sweatpants and dark purple T-shirt. I gently took my glasses off and placed them on my dresser as I laid down in my bed.

I went to sleep quickly, since I was extremely tired from the physical and emotional drain that has been stoned upon me. Hopefully we figure this out

 **Whoa… pretty long lololol I'm planning on doing them more like this… so please tell me what you think about this chapter :3 LUV CHU 3**


	14. Why Do They Always Fight In The End?

**HAY GUYZ! I promise I'm not a narcissist when I say this, but I'm sorta proud of myself for writing the latest chapter longer! I've never been happy with the length of my chapters, and I'm glad I've been improving! At least I think I am lol. Tell me if I am, I want to make you guys happy X3**

 **And I'm so sorry that I haven't been keeping my promises about the consistency of the chapters, there have been a lot of stuff going on with my parents, and they're getting divorced :( Sorry for the lame excuse. And no, it's not because of abuse or anything bad like that, both my parents are amazing people and they would do anything for my brothers and I. It's just a bunch of family drama… yada yada yada. Forget the sad stuff…**

 **Responses :D**

 **To bajy:** **I'm happy you liked it c: And thanks for still reading and reviewing after so long! You truly mean a lot to me, along with every other reader. And Shredder is a total creep, he seriously needs to take a chill pill. And no problem, you deserve the patronizing. Personally, the first semester has always been simpler, since it's mostly review of the previous year. But I'm glad you got through it! Hats off to you :3**

 **To Cheetos234:** **Lol same about the long chapters! It means a lot to me when you read my story, so thank you! And yes, Michelangelo is our precious cinnamon roll :3 Thanks for the compliment, and I promise I will keep working hard :D**

 **To RaphCallen2016:** **I'm glad you're liking the story! And don't worry, here's the next chapter! (I've been caught up in school work along with family drama, so I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but hopefully you'll forgive me ;3)**

 **Quick note, I DO NOT OWN TMNT (Why do I even say this, you guys know I don't)**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

 ****SUPER IMPORTANT A/N;…** **GI** **IS A TWO PIECE OUTFIT MADE FOR MARTIAL ARTS AND STUFF, IT'S MENTIONED SO I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO BE CONFUSED****

 _Raphael's POV_

Walking ta school in the morning didn't go exactly as planned. We all forgot to set our alarms since we got home so late. Luckily, Fearless had naturally woken up at around 7, and was freaking out about how late we were gonna be if we didn't leave right there and then. After getting us all up, (And Donnie making us wait an extra couple of minutes for his damn coffee.) we quickly rushed out tha door, and making it ta school only being late by ten minutes, which isn't bad if ya think about, since we all had to sprint our asses off ta get ta first period.

And Sensei wasn't to happy when the attendance office called his cell, so we all had to tell him how we all didn't set our alarms. We didn't lie to him or anthin', we just didn't include the part about sneaking into the Saki Industries building… it's probably not lying.

And lunch wasn't the best either, since Karai didn't show up at all. We exchanges thoughts about what Saki, or Shredder could be planning for us, and if Karai was involved in the plan other than getting info on us.

But after half the lunch period, Mikey had brought up how he wanted us to us meet Leatherhead, obviously wanting to change the subject of our conversation. The Goofball's been talking about it for awhile, and he's been jittery about it for the longest time.

We agreed that Mikey could bring his friend over after school, since Sensei should be home by then. And while Leo was textin' Sensei to see if he could come over, he got yelled at by one of the lunch ladies for using his phone, which was the funniest thing ever since Leo tried to explain himself, like he was going to jail or somethin'.

He never gets in trouble, and being scolded is probably the worse he's gotten. Meanwhile I've gotten detention multiple times… but that's besides tha point.

Eventually, we got a yes from Sensei, afta' what seemed like years worth of convincing, and headed back home once school ended. The day wasn't eventful, since we all didn't want ta think about Shredder or anythin'. But this guy is seriously pissing me off! Who does he think he is anyways? All I wanna do is punch his ugly face inta next year!

I sighed in frustration as I look towards the TV, which had a rerun of some old show I didn't know playin'. Donnie was in the kitchen doing is homework on the table, looking concentrated as ever, Leo was to the right of me, watching TV with me, looking just as bored as I was, and Mikey was ta the left of me, texting Leatherhead. And Sensei was meditating in his room… seriously does he do anything else besides meditation?

"Okay!" Mikey shouted, making all of us jump up in surprise. He quickly went to the kitchen, and practically dragged Donnie from his study session and made him sit on the couch.

"Leatherhead is gonna be here any minute! And I need all of you to be welcoming and loving dudes! And there are a couple of things you guys should know." He shouted, having a slight smirk on his face. I looked over to Donnie and Leo, who both had the same face of confusion on their faces.

"First off, as you bros know, he's pretty huge! Like… _insanely_ tall! And he's pretty intimidating, so don't freak out when he gets here. But I promise, he's just as big of a softy as Raphie!" I blushed in embarrassment from his last sentence, while Brainiac and Fearless tried covering their laughs with their hands.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, trying to get rid of my blush. He only snickered at this, and continued talking with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways, when he gets here, you have to be nice! He's kinda shy too, so don't scare him!" He warned, suddenly lookin' a bit serious. "Mikey, I thought you said he was intimidating? How could we possibly scare him?" Donnie questioned, looking even more confused than before.

"Just be chill, ok? He has a bit of a temper if you push him too far." Mikey sighed, almost pleading. We all nodded, and as soon as we did, we heard the doorbell ring.

"That's him!" Mikey shouted, makin' all of us cover our ears. I stood up with Leo and Don when Mikey went to answer the door. We heard a small greeting come from the front, and tha two of them walking back inside. We all backed up and got a good look at Leatherhead…

Holy shit… Mikey wasn't kiddin'! I felt a wave of protectiveness washed over me, but tried ta ignore it. Leo must of gotten it too, cause he quickly became cautious as Leatherhead was walking inside. Leatherhead looked at all of us, and gave what looked ta be a small smile.

All three of us quickly gave him a nervous smile back, as he followed Mikey into the TV room. We all turned towards each other, giving wide eyed stares thinkin' the same thing… He's _really_ intimidating'.

We followed Leatherhead into the TV room, all of us standing near the doorway watching Leatherhead and Mikey interact. It's almost comical how well they get along, since they're almost complete opposites. I watched and didn't fail to notice how calm Leatherhead was in front of Mikey, making me a little more confused on how they get along so well in the first place.

"Guys sit down! This has to be perfect" Mikey demanded, looking at us with anticipation. I sat in one of the chairs between tha couch and TV, while Leo and Don found seats on the couch next to Leatherhead. I looked over and noticed how Leatherhead took up almost half of the damn sofa, making Donnie, the height of a skyscraper, look shorter than usual.

Mikey went to the wall, so that he would be facing all of us as he began ta talk. "Alright bros! Time to get things started! Guys, this is Leatherhead," he said, gesturing towards him. "And Leatherhead, these are my bros! Leo, Raphie, and Donnie!" He finished, gesturing towards the three of us as he did for Leatherhead.

I realized how he called me that dumbass nickname, making me blush in slight embarrassment as I yelled at him the second time today about callin' me 'Raphie'. He didn't seem affected though, something I should take care of later…

"Michelangelo has told me wonderful stories about you three." Leatherhead started shyly. His voice was deep too… almost scratchy. Mikey wasn't lyin' when he described Leatherhead, I can tell he's a shy, isolated type guy. Usually people his size are outgoing' and shit, but he's the complete opposite.

"He's also said good things about you too Leatherhead, I'm happy we got to meet you today." Leo said politely, giving a small smile. Mikey scoffed, almost lookin' a tad bit annoyed.

"Gosh Leo, you need to be so formal, he's just another normal guy like us!" Mikey scolded, lookin' at Leo. Leo only rolled his eyes, and looked towards Leatherhead. I swear, Fearless always _has_ to be perfect.

I was about to introduce myself, when we all jumped a bit at Donnie's phone, which was blaring some old fashion ringtone. He quickly pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID.

"Guys it's April!" He exclaimed, looking happier than Mikey when he finds out that there's leftover pizza. "Come on Donnie! Talk to your future wife later! This is serious business!" Mikey exclaimed, surprisingly looking disappointed.

Donnie rolled his eyes and ignored the 'future wife' comment, while he picked up the phone. Mikey groaned at this, but walked towards Don in curiousity. I leaned in from my chair, also curious ta why April is callin' all the sudden.

"Hey April!... What?... Y-yeah everyone's here… um ok." He quickly pulled his phone away from his ear, and put it on speaker. We all heard rustling in the background, before hearing April's voice, which sounded tired and out of breathe.

"G-guys, Casey and I just got jumped by the foot!" We all looked up in surprise, not knowin' what to say. Donnie gripped his phone tighter, as he brought it closer to his face in worry.

"What? Are you ok April? Are you sure it was the foot clan? Were they the purple dragons?" Donnie asked, talkin' a mile a minute.

"Yeah I'm fine, and Casey only has a few bruises and some cuts. And yes, I looked on their gi's and saw the foot clan symbol. A-and I didn't see any tattoo of a dragon on them. They definitely weren't the guys that Raph and Leo fought a couple weeks back." April finishes, still sounding out of breathe.

"Are you guys sure you're ok? What did the foot clan want with you two?" Leo questioned, becoming almost as concerned as Donnie was.

"They didn't talk, but they gave us an envelope with your guys' and Master Splinter's name on it. They gave it to us before they fled, after we took them down." An envelope? What do the foot even want from us? And how do they even know us in the first place? I quickly grabbed the phone from Donnie, much to his dismay, and began talkin'.

"Does it say where or who it's from?" I asked a angrily, not likin' where this conversation is going.

"Y-yeah… and you guys won't be happy. It says it's from Saki Industries."

"What?!" All four of us yelled at the same time, makin' us all look up and stare at one another.

"Wait guys!" Donnie suddenly yells out, looking at the rest of us in shock. "You know how we went into Saki's building last night? Remember how we saw some of the foot ninjas there? He controls the foot clan!"

Mikey suddenly interrupted Donnie, which surprised us all a little but. "Is that how Saki knew who April and Casey were? That means that Karai must of told him!" Donnie nodded intently, before, looking down at his phone.

This can't be real. What the hell does Saki want from us now? I looked back at Donnie, who took his phone back from me, and was gripping the phone tighter than before as he slowly started to talk again.

"Do you want us to come get you guys? I could patch up Casey's cuts if he needs it." Don offered, looking down and focusing the carpet. I quickly started to get worried, knowing that Casey was hurt. He's my best bud other than my brothers. We have a lot in common, like how we both have anger issues… Not that I do! It's just something I can kinda relate to!

I gave out a small growl, before taking Don's phone again and almost yelled into the phone. "Ya sure Casey's alright?" I asked, sounding more angry than intended.

"Yes Raph, he's fine. Like I said before, he only has a couple of bruises and cuts. And no thanks Donnie, we're gonna walk back to my father's apartment, it's not very far from here. You don't need to come all this way." She said, sounding reasonable. Still, I grunted a Don's phone in anger. Why the hell is Saki attacking April and Casey?

"O-ok, if you say so. Don't think twice to call us back!" Donnie said, snatching his phone back from me.

"Donnie chill, we'll be ok. We can handle ourselves." We all said our goodbyes after that, wanting them to get home sooner after hanging up. We all shared a sigh, before turning ta a very confused Leatherhead.

"O-oh! Sorry LH, I never got the chance to explain what's been going on." Mikey stuttered, putting a hand behind his head. Leatherhead looked at him before noddin' in understanding, not saying a word. I kinda respect how he isn't forcing any of us to say anythin', which is alsa kinda weird since the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"So… I'm guessing you wanna know what's going on?" Mikey asked, breaking the silence. Leatherhead looked at him, and nodded again.

"Just to sum it up, cause I don't want you to get all nervous and stuff, the guy who owns the Saki Industries building is sorta stalking me and my family, cause he and our father have a bad history back in Japan." Mikey said, summing everything up. What confused me, is how he didn't give much detail at all, and he almost looked kinda afraid when he spoke to Leatherhead, like he was afraid of his reaction.

"Are you and your family safe, Michelangelo?" Leatherhead questioned, looking down. Was he ok? He looked like he was tryin' ta contain himself.

"Y-yeah! We got it under control! No need for you to worry or anything!" Mikey quickly, and almost too quickly, lied and spat out.

"Then why are your other friends being attacked?" Leatherhead continued ta question, makin' me angry. He's gettin' a little too far with the questions.

"Like he said, we have it under control." Leo jumped in, knowing that Mikey isn't the best liar. We all looked at Leatherhead, who looked like he was trying even harder than before not ta let himself go. How could he be so angry? Mikey barely told him anythin' about what's going on, and he looks almost just as mad as I did.

Leatherhead tapped his foot on the ground for a little, before slowly getting up, and hovering of Mikey.

"I am sorry, my friend. But I have to go." Leatherhead said darkly, makin' even me scared a bit. Mikey was unfazed by this, and stepped closer towards him, making Leo, Don and I move to the edge of our seats a bit.

"You sure Leatherhead? Everything is fine, I promise." Mikey reassured, looking up sadly.

"Yes, Michelangelo. I will see you later." And before we knew it, Leatherhead was out of here. At this point, we were all standing and watching him leave through the door.

"Great, just when I finally got him to come over." Mikey said out loud, looking towards tha door. I kinda felt bad for the kid, but didn't say anythin'.

"He'll be fine Mikey, but we have something else to deal with right now." Donnie reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mikey looked at the floor before nodding, trying ta not be upset. I agree with Donnie though, there's more important stuff going on.

"Hey Mikey, quick question. Why was Leatherhead so mad before? Is he ok?" Leo questioned, nodding towards the front door.

"Oh um… Leatherhead has a pretty rough back story, and basically he's just very overprotective of his friends. He has a bit of a temper too, so I tried my best not to get him anxious or anything." Mikey responded, starting to look sad again.

"What do ya mean by, 'rough backstory'?" I asked. Now I'm curious about this whole backstory jazz, what's got Leatherhead up on his heels?

"He's had some rough times with a few of his friends before he moved here a couple of years ago. One of his friends was getting abused, and he witnessed it a couple of times. One time it got out of hand and police showed up. Let's just say that he hasn't seen his friend in a while…" He paused, looking sad again.

"Is his friend… gone?" Leo asked quietly, like someone was eavesdropping.

"Luckily he's not… he's been in the hospital for years. Leatherhead didn't give me specifics, but all I know is that Leatherhead hasn't been the same in a while. I can't even imagine what it was like for his friend." Mikey finished, still looking at the front door.

"I-I'm sure he'll be fine Mikey. But like Donnie said, we have something else to deal with. We can check on Leatherhead later." Leo told Mikey, looking him in the eyes. Mikey nodded, and sat back down on the couch. I kinda felt sorry for Leatherhead, I just thought he had a bad temper or somethin', I never thought it was this serious.

We all heard a slight buzz in the background, and turned to watch Donnie pull out his phone, and read what was on it.

"It's April. She says 'Thanks for the offer Don, tell everyone that we're fine. I'll give you guys the envelope tomorrow at lunch'." Don read the text out loud, which calmed us all down since she said they were fine. I heard Donnie mumble, "As long as she's safe…" but I didn't say anythin'.

"So, clearly Saki knows who our friends are. That can't be good." Leo sighed, sitting again, next ta Mikey. Mikey seemed to jump up in shock after Leo said this, making all of us turn to him.

"Do you guys think he knows about Leatherhead?!" He asked, looking at all three of us at once.

"I honestly don't know Mikey. But whatever Saki is planning for any of us can't be good." Don replied, sadly looking at his phone.

"How can we protect them, when we can barely protect ourselves?" Leo asked no one in particular. Fearless was right for once. I can barely protect my family and friends… what are we supposed ta do now?

"We just have to keep them safe, away from everything that's going on. We can't get them involved. This has to stay between us." Donnie answers, as if he read my thoughts. We all nod, not knowing what else ta do.

Now Saki is _really_ pissin' me off. He attacked April and Casey! They're not even involved in all this crap! Who the hell does this guy think he is? I growled in frustration, and looked up and noticed everyone staring at me.

"Dude, you ok?" Mikey asks, looking into my eyes. I shake my head to get out of thought, and give them an annoyed look.

"Jeez, I'm fine. Just thinkin' a little." I shrug them off, and sit down back in my chair, leaning back and putting my arms behind my back. I tried to play it off cool, but my brothers weren't buying' it.

"Ok… anyways. Saki has taken this too far at this point. Him getting Karai to spy on us was bad enough, but now he's attacking our friends? How do we stop him?" Donnie asked all of us, looking at each one of us back and forth. We all turned ta Leo, since he's usually the one with all the bright ideas.

Leo sighed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his face in his hands. He stared at the floor before talkin'. "I think we should tell Sensei about what's going on. We should get his opinion first." Is Leo jokin'?! He can't be serious, right?

"Leo, are you actually shitting me right now?" I yell, standing up. Leo looked at me in surprise, putting his arms down and staring directly at me. "What do you mean Raph?"

"What do I mean? If Sensei finds out, he'll not only bust our asses for sneakin' out when he was gone, but he'll get high off protectin' us!" I answer, getting angry. Fearless stands up slowly, leaving his seat from the couch. I notice how Mikey and Donnie backed up from us, but I didn't care.

"Is that all you care about Raph? So what if we get into trouble? Our lives, including Sensei's are at serious risk, so what if he'll be a little over protective, is that so wrong? His children are at stake Raph, try seeing it from his point of view." He countered, in a really annoying humble voice. He stood up, walking towards me.

"Who do you think you are? You only care about what Sensei wants, not any of us! Not even yourself! I don't needa look at it from 'his point of view'! What are you my guidance counselor? You always have to be perfect, right Leo? Always have ta be the teacher's pet!" I yelled, getting closer ta his face.

"Raph, let's not go into this now, we have more important stuff-"

"Of course ya want me ta drop it! You just wanna ignore the fact that I'm right!" I interrupted, gettin' _really_ angry. I'm already pissed about Saki, why does Leo have ta push my buttons?! I noticed how he seemed annoyed by my last remark, but I didn't care at this point. He pushes my buttons, I push his.

"You cannot be serious Raph. Is it so wrong that I want to know what Sensei thinks?" He asks, creasing his eyebrows.

"Well ya didn't seem ta care when we snuck out last night!" I yelled, not knowing how much closer I could get ta his face.

"That was different Raph! Look, we can't keep arguing about this! We can settle this later, right now we need to tell Sensei and talk to him about all this!" He yelled, puttin' a hand on his hip.

"I already said, we aren't gonna tell Sensei." I growled, challenging him.

"I already said, we are telling him. Sorry Raph, but you're not in charge." Excuse me?!

"I'm sorry, since when were _you_ in charge?" I questioned, tryin' not ta growl at this point.

"Since I've been the one making all the decisions around here! I'm telling him, and that's final Raph!" He yelled, stepping away from where he was standin'. He's not chickening out this quick! I grabbed his, arm pulling him back.

"We're not finished Fearless. You're not tellin' Sensei shit!" He pushed my hand off him, makin' me lose my temper. I have to admit, I can't always control my anger, but I don't care at this point. Leo always thinks he's above us, like he's the only one who gets ta make the decisions. Ya know what Fearless? I'm gonna stand my ground on this one!

We were grappling each other for what seemed like hours, until we both got a hard pinch on the back of our necks, making us both stop at the same time, fallin' ta the ground.

" **Yame!"** We both turn around to see Sensei hovering over us with a disappointed face, one that only Leo could feel guilty over. We both stood, and I looked at the ground, trying to avoid Sensei's look.

"What are you two doing, my sons?" He asks, waiting fro one of us to give him an answer. I quickly stepped in, so that Leo wouldn't end up tellin' Sensei the truth.

"We were just… goofing around. Right Leo?" I innocently ask, turning towards him. He gave me a look, that I knew meant that he wouldn't cooperate with my lie.

" _Right Leo?_ " I ask again, emphasizing it this time. He grunted, before looking at Sensei and mumbling a conformation. Sensei eyed us for what seemed like years, before speaking again.

"Do not goof about so carelessly my sons, you could break something or hurt each other." He scolded, keeping his gaze.

"Hai." We both said, bowing in respect. I don't know if he believed our lie, but it was good enough for him ta leave and go back to meditating. But before he fully left, he brought up another topic.

"How was Michelangelo's new friend? I did not get the chance to meet him." He asks, almost completely forgetting about what just happened a minute ago.

"It went fine, Master Splinter. He just left a couple of minutes ago." Leo responded, leaving out the part about April, Casey, and the Foot clan. Sensei nodded, before fully disappearing into the hallways of our house. I gave Leo a glare, who kindly returned it ta me. I growled, but walked away before I could start anything. I did however, bump his shoulder before I left.

I'm even more pissed off then I was before, but who cares. All I know is that we gotta keep our friends outta our business, and I would do anything to protect our friends… Don't tell them that though.

 **OK I wanted to get this out before Christmas, so Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates! And Happy Holidays in general! So tell me what you think! I appreciate each and every one of you, this website makes me forget about all the sadness in the world… Lol. LUV CHU 3**


	15. The Letter: Part 1

**HAY GUYS! I know in pretty late, AND I'M SORRY! I HAVE A LOT OF DRAMA GOING ON IN MY LIFE, PLEASE RESPECT THAT. Anyways, it's now officially 2017! 2016 wasn't all that bad right? I mean, Dan and Phil made a lot more videos, Yuri On Ice came out, Steven Universe bombs came out, and more! Let's all make 2017 the best year it could ever be! I'm personally excited for the new season of TMNT to come out! I hope all of you had a wonderful christmas, hanukkah, or any other holiday you celebrate!**

 **Special thanks to LovinglyAnonymous for favoriting and following, and RaphCallen2016 for favoriting! I appreciate it!**

 **Response time ;3**

 **To bajy:** **You're very… descriptive about Shredder ^_^' I don't blame you, everything you said about him 100% true! Hopefully he does find a new hobby, maybe knitting to control his anger?! And Leatherhead will always be a softy on the inside! I'm very glad you're still enjoying the story! P.S. Hopefully you got my response to the private message!**

 **To RaphCallen2016:** **I guess you gotta change your name to RaphCallen** **2017** **right? XD Thank you for being patient, a lot of things have been going on, mainly about my parents' divorce, so I appreciate how you enjoyed the chapter! And yes, you always have to look at both sides of the spectrum :) Thank you, and I hope you had a wonderful christmas!**

 **To HaileyMooneyHam:** **I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! And yes, Raph's temper does get in the way sometimes, but it's not his fault that he can't control it sometimes! Hopefully it all turns out good in the end!**

 **Ok, here's the next chapter!**

 _ **Michelangelo's POV**_

Ugh! This class is taking _forever_ to finish!

We have a sub today, which should be a good thing right? Less work, watch a video and talk to some friends? Wrong! Of course, out of all the subs in this school, I get Mr. Smith. I know right? His name is so generic. I wouldn't be surprised if his name were Ryan or Michael… something of the sort.

All he does is read over the notes the teacher gave him, write them on the board and make us copy them. And his voice is _so_ annoying! It's all rough and you can tell that he smokes cigarettes. Gross!

After this, I'll be going to lunch, which isn't so bad. Oh wait!

I start to remember all the events that had happened yesterday with Casey and April. Doesn't April have an envelope or something to give us? I wonder what Saki wrote it in… hopefully nothing too bad!

I look to the right of me, and notice how concentrated Leatherhead looks. I feel bad about yesterday, even though I didn't do anything wrong. I guess I feel guilty about making him upset and lose his temper a bit. I could tell that my bros were starting to worry, even before they started asking me questions. I should apologize to him, hopefully that would clear the air.

I get out a sheet of looseleaf paper, and write the words, "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to make you upset :(". I quickly folded it, tapping his arm and sliding it across his desk. He seemed confused, and almost shocked after he read it. He scribbled some words down before passing it back.

" **I should be apologizing, I could not contain myself in front of your brothers, please forgive me."**

I let out a small sigh, before folding the note up and shoving it into my bag. It feels wrong to have the kind of conversation over writing, we should be talking instead.

I move my chair closer, before carefully whispering, "Dude, it's ok.. Don't worry about me, I'm fine and so is the rest of my family. And don't apologize dude, I get it, you've gone through a lot." I manage, moving back to me original position.

He quickly moved closer to me, and whispered, "You are too kind my friend, thank you."

This made me smile. At least one thing's been solved. I looked at LH and nodded, letting him know I heard what he said.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Yes! Boring class is over, time to go down to lunch and hangout with everyone… though it's not gonna be _that_ fun, considering what happened with April and Casey. I really hope April wasn't lying when she said they were fine. If I see anything other than the cuts and bruises Casey got, I'll put Saki in a trash can!

I waved a goodbye to Leatherhead, quickly heading to lunch, eager to see what the envelope says.

As I walked through the halls, I tried to find one of my brothers, or any of my friends. I didn't see any of them, so they're probably at lunch. I kept scanning the halls just incase, and I notice a certain ripped, spikey jacket that seemed oddly familiar.

As I get closer, I realize that it's Slash! Oh man, I haven't seen him ever since Raph yelled at him.

I slipped passed him, trying to avoid him spotting me at all costs. We have enough drama going on, we don't need anymore! I looked behind me just to make sure he didn't see me, and as I turn I see him glaring at me, shutting his locker and walking the other direction. Dangit! He saw me… at least he didn't do anything right?

I get in the lunchroom, wanting to see everyone. I looked and saw how Leo and Raph are sitting at the opposite sides of the table. Huh, I forgot that they were fighting! In me opinion, they should just hug it out, but I know that neither of them will do it. It actually makes Donnie and I sad to see them like this, but what are you gonna do? They'll sort it out eventually.

I spot our table, and quickly sit down between Leo and April, putting my stuff down and giving April a big hug! I feel bad that her and Casey got attacked, because of us!

She looked down at me and smiled, patting my back before I released her. I noticed that Donnie was giving me a funny look, which made me snicker a little.

"Are you guys sure you're ok?" I ask her, knowing that Casey was listening. They both looked at me with a pained expression, letting me know they've been asked that too many times.

"Yeah Mike, we're fine." Casey gave me a short response. I noticed how he had bandages on his left cheek, along with his right eye having an ugly shade of purple and green on it. I looked down at his hands, and stare at his red knuckles. they've clearly been punching someone in the face!

I looked over at April, scanning her over to make sure she was ok. She seemed fine, and I'm glad that Casey protected her. She can totally kick butt if she wanted to, but it's not politically right to let the girl fight… I'm just glad that nobody was seriously hurt.

"Oh yeah, I have the envelope Saki gave us." April said, digging through her yellow bag. She pulled out a plain white envelope, signed with Saki's name on it. As she handed it to Leo, I look over and see him grimacing at the note, taking it from April.

I looked at the envelope as he slowly opened it, removing its contents. Raph got up and looked over Leo's shoulder, while Donnie stayed to his left. Leo opened the note, and began reading out loud.

"Dear Hamato family, I am pleased to hear that I have found the right location as to where Yoshi lives. I did not know, however, that he has four brats on his hands. This only makes the game more fun."

Leo stopped for a moment, tightening his grip on the paper before continuing to read.

"I cannot wait to take away what Yoshi took from me… his loved ones. As you can see, I already know a majority of your lives. Where you live, what schools the brats attend to, where Yoshi works… even who your friends are. Do not underestimate me, I will slowly take away what you have, Yoshi. You will feel the pain you have stoned upon me all those years ago. This letter is a warning, for any of you who try to stop me. It's best to not fool with my plans, you've seen what I am capable of in a short amount of time, attacking your friends was easier than finding all your information. I will warn you again, **do not underestimate me Hamatos, I am coming for all of you."**

I looked down at the note, with Saki's signature in red pen, mocking me and my family.

"Holy chalupa…" I mumble, staring at Leo's hands. Everyone looked so shocked and scared, including me. If I wasn't so freaked out, I would of made a joke about everyone's expressions. But right now… definitely not a good time.

"What… W-what does this even mean?" Donnie asked no one in particular, looking at Leo. We all stared at Leo, waiting for his response. He almost _always_ has a plan, or some words of advice. I feel bad that we always pressure him, but he _is_ supposed to be our leader… or that's what everyone tells me.

It pained me to see Leo's blank expression, eyeing Saki's letter with disgust.

"I… I don't know…" Leo answered, gripping the paper even tighter than before. I looked over at Raph, who was looking at Leo angrily, almost glaring at him.

"Are you shitting me? Ya yell at me for not thinking' you're the leader, and now that we turn to you, you don't even have a plan? I'm pissed off enough at Saki, but you don't even know what to do? Some leader." Raph scoffed at the last part, folding arms and turning to the right, glaring at the wall.

I expected Leo to yell back, or at least defend himself. But he just sat there, looking down at Saki's letter, his hair covering his eyes. Raph really hurt his feelings… Some leader? More like Some _brother._

"Hey! Back off him, Raph!" I looked over, and saw April, who I least expected, telling Raph off, standing up from her chair.

"Excuse me?" Raph asked, glaring at April in anger and shock. He didn't expect her to yell at him either.

"Lay off him! I get that you guys are in a tough situation, but that doesn't give you the right to just _yell_ at him! Especially since you don't have a plan either. Stop acting like you know everything." April countered, stepping forward and glaring back at him.

This made me take a step back. Things are getting pretty heated… And do they _have_ to do this here?! I feel like we argue too much in the cafeteria. Or at least my brothers do.

I looked over at Donnie, and saw how shocked he was too. He also look… frightened? Probably from April's rage. She never gets angry, or at least _this_ angry. But that frightened look quickly vanished with anger, when Raph spoke again.

"Listen here _princess,_ stay out of this! Leo is supposed to be the one with the plan, not me!" Raph yelled, motioning to Leo when saying his last sentence.

"Hey, don't yell at April!" Both Casey and Donnie said, walking over to them and defending April. I don't think April needs them backing her up… and I don't think they need to add more yelling into their argument.

I watch as they go back and forth, yelling at each other and throwing insults like confetti, before looking back to Leo and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo? You ok? Don't listen to what Raph said, he's just angry at Saki." I try to reassure him, trying to look him in the eyes, but they were still covered by his hair. His head slightly moved up when he heard me, letting me know he listened.

"Thanks Mikey… but Raph's right. I'm supposed to know what to do… but I don't." He answered bluntly, having no expression.

"Don't say that! You can't expect yourself to know everything, especially not right now! Look, a lot of crazy stuff is going on, so just give yourself time. And plus… you're an awesome leader! Raph's just too stubborn to admit it." I tell him, giving him a smile.

"Thanks Mikey, that means a lot." He tells me, looking up so I could see his face. He had a sad smile on, and he looked even more stressed out than before. I feel bad for him, he's pressured enough, and now Raph's just adding more? I know Raph is mad, but he should at least have some more respect.

I kept my hand on Leo's shoulder, looking over the note he had in his hand. What _are_ we gonna do? We're just a bunch of teenagers… Why is does Saki have to be so mean? Sensei didn't even do anything, it was Saki who burned the house. He really is evil.

A loud noise came from the other side of the table, and Leo and I look up, to see Mona putting her bag and binders on the table. She looked over at the others confused, then looking back at us.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was helping my science teacher clean up… What the hell is going on with them?" She asks, pointing towards where the yelling is coming from.

"It's kind of a long story dudette…" My voice died down, because before I finished my sentence, Leo handed her the letter from Saki, completely willing to let her see it.

"Uh dude, why are you letting her see it? I'm fine with it, but I thought you said you wanted this to stay between the four of us… other than April and Casey apparently." I whispered to Leo, while Mona read the letter.

"April and Casey got attacked because of this, they deserve to know what it said. And Mona… she's becoming our friend now. Saki might attack her too, she needs to keep an eye out for herself." Leo answered, staring at Mona.

That makes sense, but I have this weird feeling about letting all our friends know about this. Do I tell Leatherhead too? Do I show him the letter? I guess I shouldn't, it might make him mad. Just hearing about how April and Casey got attacked made him almost lose his temper, it's best to just let things play out for themselves for now. I can tell him about it later if I need to. I don't wanna betray him, but I also don't feel like asking the others about it. Everyone's stressed, I'll bring it up eventually.

I took a quick glance at Mona, and noticed how her expression from before, quickly changed to being concerned and worried. She put the note on the table, sliding it towards Leo and I.

"Wow… what are you guys gonna do? Wait, does he know who I am? I know that April and Casey got jumped cause they texted me about it, but do you think he knows about me?" She asks, looking at us for an answer.

"Honestly Mona, we don't know. Just keep your guard up for now." Leo answered bluntly, looking down at the table on gilt.

"Ok… how is Sensei gonna react to all of this?" Mona asked, looking at Saki's letter. That's right! Are we gonna tell Sensei this time? I mean, this _is_ a threat to us. But we didn't tell him last time, mainly since Leo and Raph got into a fight.

"I… I don't know. But we _are_ telling him. I don't care what Raph says. He's threatening us, even our friends. We're in more danger than we thought." Leo said, putting on a serious expression, replacing the guilty look he had.

I looked back to where everyone is arguing. I saw Donnie holding back a furious looking Raph, who was trying to get to Casey, who replaced April's spot of pissing off Raph. April held Casey back, since he was also trying to get to Raph.

Once again, students were watching them, confused at to why they're all fighting. I shook Leo's shoulder, and pointed to them. We looked at each other, before nodding and getting up. We both thought the same thing, which was to stop them from continuing what they're doing. Sooner or later, someone was gonna wind up hurt.

As Leo and I got up, I went to Casey to calm him down, since he was about to pop a vein. While I did that, Leo helped Donnie with holding Raph back, trying to calm him down too.

"Hey hey, what's goin' on?!" We all turned our heads, and saw one of the lunch ladies glaring down at us, with her hands on her hips. All of us immediately stopped what we were doing, except for Raph and Casey, who were glaring at each other, but at least not trying to kill each other.

"Well?" She asked, waiting for one of us to answer her. She gave us an annoyed look, looking intimidating.

"S-sorry, we were just dealing with something…" Leo managed to answer, trying to look her in the eye. Her drawn on uneven eyebrows arched down, seeming more annoyed with Leo's answer after he spoke.

"Well, you can tell that to the principal. All of you, go to the principal's office, and you can explain to him why you're behaving like this!" She yelled, pointing to the lunchroom doors. We all sighed, mumbling to ourselves.

We all grab our things, with Leo putting Saki's letter in his pocket, while we walked out of the lunchroom, leaving Mona by herself, making me feel bad for her. But there's not much I can do now, I can apologize to her later. For now, I'll try my best not to get in trouble with the principal.

Once we get into the principal's office, we slowly walk in, filling the room. I didn't notice, but the lunch lady was behind us, standing over us like we were prisoners and she was a police officer. Our principal is Mr. Wells, tall, a bit on the big side, with a receding hairline and old looking glasses. He was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers before we came in.

"What's the problem this time?" He asks us, looking at all of us, eyeing us individually.

"Oh you know, they were all fighting and arguing with each other, **all of them**." She emphasized the end, exaggerating her words. Mr. Wells raised his eyebrow, looking us.

"Is this true?" He asks.

"I'm so sorry about the Mr. Wells, but we found out some terrible news that affects all of us." Leo responds, looking at him in the eye.

"And what is this, news?" He asks Leo, eyeing him suspiciously.

"With all due respect, we would rather keep that information with family." Leo answers, glancing at all of us. Mr. Wells looks at him, before picking up one of the school phones.

"Alright then, how about I call your father and we can all sort this out." He tells us, already dialing his number. By the tone of his voice, we all knew he wasn't giving us an option about that.

Mr. Wells starts talking into the phone, so we know Sensei picked up. They talked for a little, before Mr, Wells hands the phone to Leo.

"Hi Sensei… No no, it's not what you think… It's about Saki… We're fine for now… Hai." Leo handed the phone back to Mr. Wells, who took it, looking confused.

"Well, what did your father say?" He asks, putting the phone back onto the wall.

"He's picking me and my brothers up." Leo answers, giving Donnie, Raph and I a look.

"Alright, April and Casey, you both can go back to lunch and continue with your classes. You four boys, stay in my office until your father comes." We all nod at his orders, and do what we're told.

Sensei came in about fifteen minutes, running into the principal's office. He looked at all of us to make sure we were fine, before telling us to let him and Mr. Wells talk. We left the room, letting them talk in private.

Once Sensei came out, we all got into the car and drove home. It was a silent car ride, and I'm pretty sure that Sensei went over the speed limit when driving to our school, because the car ride back took about twentyfive minutes or so.

We all exited the car, looking at each other with nervousness. Was Sensei gonna be mad at us for not telling him anything? And how's he gonna react to the letter from Saki?

We get into the house and sit on the couch. Sensei looks at us before talking.

"What happened with Saki, my sons?" he asks us. I could tell he was trying to remain calm, and not freak out about what's been going on. I felt bad for him the most, knowing that Saki _was_ his brother, and now they're sworn enemies.

We all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. What am I supposed to say? Cause I have no clue, everyone else usually does the talking for serious situations like this.

Just then, Leo put his hand in his jean pocket, taking out Saki's letter to us. He kept it folded, and slowly handed it over to Sensei, who gave us a weird look. He opened it, and I watched his eyes go wide.

"My sons… oh no."

 **I KNOW THIS IS REALLY LATE AND I APOLOGIZE. AND SINCE THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER I'M GONNA WORK REALLY HARD TO GET THIS OUT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS, AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	16. The Letter: Part 2

**Hey guys! I've been updating more, so I'm happy about that! I've been doing this chapter in school, but that's ok, who needs to work on essays and powerpoints when you can write fanfiction?! And I've been receiving a lot of positive feedback from everyone for this story, and my new TMNT One-shot series! I'm really grateful and thankful!**

 **Responses ;3 (Lots of reviews! Thanks so much, I love you all!)**

 **Special thanks to GhostWriter1846 for following! And Hope340 for favoriting!**

 **To RaphCallen2016;** **Whatever your name will be, it's still gonna be awesome! And yeah, this is a pretty scary situation for them to be in ;;; Raph and Casey will makeup, I promise ;) And here's the next chapter!**

 **To efarraiz:** **Gracias por todas sus amables palabras, el divorcio es difícil de tratar, así que gracias por todo el apoyo! Espero que mi español es bueno, el español no es mi primera lengua. De todos modos, gracias de nuevo, y aquí está el próximo capítulo!**

 **To bajy:** **I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I think that Raph has such a temper, is because he's probably on the more sensitive side. And yes, Saki REALLY needs to take a chill pill or something! Let's pray that Splinter will be ok! Well, in the PM, I just wanted to say that you're welcome for the compliment, you totally deserve it! Thanks for supporting me throughout this whole ordeal! Looking forward to your future reviews! :3**

 **To Guest#1;** ***hugs back* Don't worry! Here's the next chapter! And who couldn't love our adorable nerdy scientist?**

 **To Guest#2:** **hoLY NO PLEASE DON'T NO FIRE ;-; But cliffhangers make things more exciting! Here's the next chapter! ;;;**

 **On with the chapter!**

 _ **Donatello's POV**_

"My sons… Oh no." Master Splinter said in almost a whisper, making me and my brothers more alert than before.

I watched Sensei as he narrowed his eyebrows, and I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. I looked down towards his hands, and noticed how hard he was shaking.

"Sensei?" Leo spoke suddenly, but all of our eyes stayed on Sensei's shaking form.

We all became worried when Sensei backed up and supported himself with one of our chairs.

He gripped the arm of the chair, looking down so we couldn't see his face. All of us looked at each other, before running to each of his sides, Raph and I on his left side, while Leo and Mikey were on his left side. Leo put his hand on Sensei's shoulder, while I put my hand on his forearm.

"Sensei, are you ok?" Raph asked, getting closer to our father.

"Y-yes my sons. Do not worry about me-" Just as he finished his sentence, he fell back into the chair, his eyes closed and his head hanging towards the ground.

"Master Splinter!" We all gasped in shock. I quickly pushed Raph out of the way and got closer to Sensei. Luckily for everyone, I know what to do, due to all my studying and extra classes I've done on this matter.

I put my hand on his chest and my other on his neck, making sure he had a pulse and that he was still breathing.

"He's fine guys, he just passed out from shock." I told my brothers, removing my hands from Sensei's body.

"He'll be fine though, right Don?" Leo asked, looking extremely worried.

"He'll be alright Leo, he'll wake up in no time." I reassured him, watching him sigh in relief. We all walked away from Splinter, leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

"So… What do we do about the note?" Mikey asked, looking at all of us. We all looked at Leo, waiting for his answer.

"If Sensei doesn't have a plan… t-then I don't know." This surprised me, usually Leo has some sort of plan. Leo put his hand through his black hair, moving it away from his forehead. A scoff caught our attention, and we all looked at the source of the sound, which to no one's surprise, it was Raph.

"What a surprise, our fearless leader doesn't have a plan." Raph said to no one in particular.

"Stop it Raph, you can't keep doing this to Leo! I get it bro, we're all stressed out and have no idea what to do about Shredder. But stop taking it out on Leo. He doesn't deserve that kind of pressure." Mikey spoke up, surprisingly enough. Usually him and I stay out of Raph and Leo's fights, but I guess we should get involved with this one.

"Yeah Raph, enough is enough. Do you really think doing what you're doing will fix anything? We need to sort this out with everyone involved, and that _includes_ Sensei." I defended Leo, stepping towards Raph.

"Listen wingnuts, shouldn't Leo know what to do? Isn't he the one he wants us to run to with our problems? And now, when we need him, he doesn't know what to do!" Raph retorts, yelling at Mikey and I while crossing his arms.

"I get what you're saying Raph, I really do. But do you really think any of us would know what to do? All we're saying is that talking to Sensei would be a better solution. Even if Leo _did_ have a plan, I would rather confront Sensei about this." I told Raph, not yelling but raising my voice slightly.

Raph's eyes widened a bit, and his arms loosened from the way they were crossed.

"S-still, he should know what to do." Raph tried to fight back, but I could tell that he was realizing the situation. Leo looked up at him with sympathy, before looking at Mikey and I.

"Could you guys leave for a second?" Leo asked, and I knew what was gonna happen. They were make up… _finally._ Mikey and I nodded, leaving the room together.

Once we left the room, we gave each other a look, that said 'Time to eavesdrop cause this is too good to miss' and went up to the doorway, hiding behind the corner and sticking our heads out, so we could listen to the conversation and watch them.

"Raph, I'm sorry I can't think of a plan, but cut me some slack. I think we're all really stressed and worried about what's going on. So let's-" Leo was immediately cut off when Raph ran into him and hugged him, shoving his head into our eldest brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Leo, I just… I don't know what's going on. I gotta protect everyone, ya know? I-I'm just really confused and…" Raph couldn't think anything else to say, as he felt Leo hug him back.

"I get it Raph, we'll figure something out, I _promise_." At the end of Leo's statement, he tightened his grip on Raph. I looked down at Mikey, who nodded at me, and we both silently entered the kitchen.

"Aw… I knew you two would make up eventually!" Mikey cooed, while I put my right arm on his left shoulder. Raph immediately pushed Leo away once he heard Mikey's voice, and he turned towards us angrily.

"I'm gonna kill you two!" He yelled, with fire in his emerald green eyes.

"Gah!" Mikey and I separated, and Raph went after Mikey, chasing his around the counter. I looked over at Leo, who had a smile on his face, watching our brothers running around like chickens without heads.

"I'm glad you guys made up. The sooner that happened, the sooner we could work on the problem." I walked towards Leo, looking over my shoulder to see Raph holding Mikey in a headlock.

"Yeah, me too. Hopefully Sensei will know what to do." Leo looks at me, and a scream made our heads turn back to our brothers.

"Ok ok Raph! You win! I can't breathe!" Mikey cried helplessly, trying to remove Raph's arms from his neck. Raph grunted, before letting Mikey go. Mikey dropped to the floor, and ran away to get behind Leo and I.

Leo and I chuckled, before we heard a loud groan coming from another room. We all went towards the noise, and we all looked to find Sensei holding his head in his hand, while continuing to groan loudly.

"Sensei! You're awake!" Leo gasped in relief. We walked up to Sensei, making sure he was ok.

"Master Splinter, how do you feel? Do you feel lightheaded? Nauseous?" I quickly asked, having more questions in my mind. Sensei looked at me with sincerity before answering.

"I am fine my son. But we must discuss this whole ordeal about Saki. Leonardo, can you please get me some tea, my son?" Sensei asked. Leo nodded, going into the kitchen to make Sensei what he asked for.

"Where did you get this letter?" He asked Raph, Mikey and I.

"April and Casey got it… when they were attacked by some foot ninjas." I mumbled the last part, knowing that this was one of the secrets we wanted to keep from Sensei. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow in shock at my response.

"They were attacked, when?" He questioned, worried about our friends.

"Y-yesterday." Mikey stuttered, having a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Yesturday? Why did you not tell me, are they alright?" He asked, and we all looked at each other nervously. We usually don't keep secrets _this_ big from Sensei.

"They're fine Sensei. We saw them at school today. And we didn't tell ya, cause… uh…" Raph started, but didn't finish. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Because?" Sensei was looking at him for a response, but he never received one. He eyed us all suspiciously, and was about to ask us again, when Leo came in with Sensei's tea.

"We didn't say anything, because we thought we could handle what was going on. But we couldn't, which is why we came to you about this. We're really sorry Sensei." Leo responded, looking guilty while he handed Splinter his tea.

Sensei sighed, and sipped his hot drink. "Always come to me whenever something is troubling you, my sons. Especially when it is about Oroku Saki." He scolded us lightly, putting his tea on the table in front of the T.V.

"Hai Sensei." We all responded, bowing our heads towards our father. At least he's a lot less mad than I expected.

"Is there anything else you would like to share?" He asked, looking specifically at Raph. He noticed, and nervously raised an eyebrow. "W-what? I'm not hidin' anything."

"Are you sure my son? I feel as if you are trying to hide something from me." Sensei could read him like a book, and the thought made me smirk. But that smirk was wiped off my face when I remember what Raph was hiding. I forgot about how we snuck out when Sensei was away. I guess it was on Raph's mind.

"We _might of_ went out one time when you were stuck at the dojo. In the middle of the night." Raph replied, glancing at Sensei's eyes, which were no longer directly on Raph, and were now looking at all of us.

"And where did you go, my sons?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know… um… Saki industries." Leo answered, avoiding Sensei's wide eyes.

"You went, _where_?! Do you know how dangerous that was my sons? Saki could have seen you, and all of you could have been captured!" Senses scolded, showing part of his anger.

"We know Master Splinter… we're very sorry. We'll never do it again." Leo spoke for all of us in his apology, bowing his head once more towards our father.

Sensei sighed in anger, running his hand through his thinning black hair.

"It is alright my sons." Sensei stated, knowing that the pressure of Saki's letter is enough of a 'punishment'.

"And about Oroku Saki's letter… I shall meditate on the matter. I will get back with all of you once I have thought it all out. Do not stress over this, my sons. Everything will work itself out." Splinter told us, seeming more stressed yet relaxed at the same time.

We all nodded and bowed, waiting for Sensei to leave the room and go to his bedroom.

"I guess he needed to clear his mind." I told my brothers, who all turned their heads and nodded at my statement.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asks us.

"How about we all relax for a little. You hear Sensei, he doesn't want us to stress about what's been going on. He'll think of a plan sooner or later. In the meantime, how about we all chill for a while." Leo answered, crossing his arms and putting a smirk on his face.

"Wow, worrynut wants to relax? That's a surprise coming from the mother hen." Raph retorts, giving Leo a shark-like grin.

"I bet you ten bucks over a round of Super Smash Bros that I am _not_ a mother hen." Leo bets, having a surprisingly confident smirk on his face. Raph of course, never denying any challenge, runs to the TV to set up the game.

"Well, while you two do that, I'm gonna work on the project for my science class." I told no one in particular.

"Oh! Can I come?" Before I left, I turned to see Mikey, with a hopeful expression on his face.

It's not that I don't want to spend time with my brother, it's just the fact that he either distracts me to the point where I get nothing done, or he winds up breaking something.

I was about to politely turn him down, when he whips out a pair of bright blue puppy dog eyes. Now, if you didn't know Mikey, you would still be able to turn him down. Being that I know Mikey, it's pretty hard to turn him down when he give me _this_ look. Nobody is able to turn him down when he's like this, even Master Splinter.

I sigh, knowing there's no way to escape the scenario. "Ok Mikey… But do not, I repeat _do not_ , touch anything. Sit in silence and watch me work ok?" He nods at the compromise, but I know he won't stay silent for more than 2 minutes.

We both head up towards my room, and while I sit at my desk, he sits on my neatly made bed, which is now slightly messed up since he's sitting in it now.

I get to work, and try to ignore everything around me. My project was about how carnivorous plants are able to digest insects, and how it worked. I've already got plenty information, I just needed to do a bit more research. I know I'm a bit ahead in my class, since the project is due in a month and a half, but I like to get things done early.

I glanced back at Mikey, making sure he wasn't touching any of my things. He had gotten quiet to my surprise… a little _too_ quiet. Especially for Mikey.

I looked to see my brother laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. What surprised me though, was how deep he was in thought. He looked as if he was thinking hard, which is something you don't see everyday, a concentrated expression on Mikey's face.

"Uh Mikey? You ok?" I asked in slight concern, not used to my carefree brother looking so… focused. My voice made him lose his train of thought, as he quickly shook his head and looked at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He answered, putting his hands behind his head as he layed further into my sheets.

"Thinking about what?" I asked, forgetting about my project. For some reason, I wanted to know what was going on inside my little brother's mind. I'm just not used to him looking like that.

"Just you know… about Shredhead and stuff." He answered, looking away. Why was he embarrassed?

"Shredhead? Nice nickname." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Mikey is way better at it though, I could tell when he gave out a fake little laugh.

"But why are you thinking about that? We're supposed to be relaxing." I asked him, getting serious. He's the last one I thought would still be thinking about this. Usually it would be Leo, or even Raph. Sometimes even me, but Mikey? Never. Until now.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just… confused." I could tell he was upset, his voice sounded a lot less upbeat than it usually does.

I got up from my chair, and sat down on my bed, much to his surprise. "Confused about what?" I asked, looking at his eyes. "You can talk to me Mikey." I told him, wanting to be there for him.

I don't know why, but I feel the need to talk this out with him. I'm not used to him being upset, and I don't want him to be like this longer than he should. He exited his laying position, and sat up next to me.

"I know D. I'm just confused about Saki. Why is he doing this to us? He made Raph get hurt, April and Casey hurt, and made Splinter pass out! Why is he doing all of this?" He asked, his eyes getting glossy as he fought back tears. I wasn't expecting him to as that…

"Look Mikey, I don't know. None of us know. Saki is a deranged man, who clearly has issues. We can't spend our time questioning what he's doing, instead we need to end all this madness. Don't get me wrong, it upsets me too with what he's doing. But we'll get through it, ok?" I felt myself starting to tear up, and I tried not to show it the best I could. The whole Saki thing is seriously stressing me out, and the thought that I don't have the answer for what's been going on his making me frustrated.

"Yeah, I guess." He glanced up at me, and could tell I was starting to get upset. Before I knew it, I felt his arms wrapped around my torso, his pushed against my shoulder.

"Don't get upset Donnie. Like you said, we'll get through it." He told me, never letting go of his grip.

I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his smaller frame. I could feel him slightly shake, and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Everything is gonna be fine." Mikey said. I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, or to me. Probably both.

I tightened my arms around him, and I could feel my shirt get wet as he pressed his face against my shoulder more. I rubbed his back while I tried to fight back my own tears, looking up and blinking rapidly.

"You're absolutely right Mikey, everything _will be ok, I promise_." I looked down at him as I spoke, reassuring him the best I could. I watched as he reluctantly pulled back, but not releasing his hold on my torso.

"T-thanks D. I needed to let that out." He admitted, wiping his eyes by pulling his sleeve over his hand, rubbing the tears from his baby blue eyes.

"Anytime. Now stop being so upset, it doesn't suit you." I smiled, putting my hand that was previously on his back, on the top of his head, rubbing his hair.

"As long as you stop being upset." He smiled back, his arms leaving my body. I nod happily, blinking away the last of my tears that were previously mentioned. We stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before his eyes met my desk, which had my project on it.

"Oh, what's that?" Before I could stop him, he was already at my desk, about to touch one of my replicas of the Venus flytrap.

"No, wait Mikey!" I quickly sat up, and grabbed his wrist before he could touch anything.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't touch anything!" I scolded, loosening my grip on his wrist.

"Yeah, sorry!" He said sheepishly, turning towards me.

He looked down for a moment, as if he was thinking hard all over again. And before I knew it, I was engulfed in another hug, this time with his face hurried in my chest.

"I love you bro." He said into my shirt, not looking up. This was kind of unexpected, didn't was _just_ hug? I looked down, and noticed how he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

I smiled, before wrapping my arms around him once more. I rested my chin on his head, which wasn't hard to do considering our height difference.

"Love you too Mikey." I responded, meaning every word I said. It seems a little mushy, but I couldn't care less. A lot of stuff has been going on, and I guess we _both_ needed the reassurance from each other.

We stood there for a while, not wanting to let go of one another. I would never admit this out loud, knowing that everyone was under a lot of stress, but I'm scared. I'm _terrified_ of what is going to happen. I don't know what Saki is planning, or what's going to happen in the future.

As I thought this, I instinctively tightened my grip around my brother. For some strange reason, knowing that my brother is here, with me, calms me down. I know that my family and I will solve what's been going on, and we'll be prepared for what Saki has planned.

I felt Mikey loosen his grip, and as he pulled away I could see a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. All this hugging is making me tired." I laughed, stretching his arms out.

"Ok Mikey, um what are you doing?" I looked towards my brother with confusion. Instead of going to his own room, like I thought he would, he want towards my bed, getting under the covers and laying his head on my pillow.

"What? You're bed is super comfy dude. You never told me how soft your mattress was." He told me, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I rolled my eyes, and sat back at my desk as I heard him yawn. Soon, dead silence filled every area of my room, an exception being my little brother's breathing in the background. Hopefully we figure something out, I know we will.

 **WOW LOTS OF BROTHERLY FLUFF! And yes, I know it past midnight, but who cares? I would of posted yesterday, but I was caught up in some school work (RIP my social life) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review, favorite, and follow! If you wanna, I'm not gonna force you… but it would make my really happy! I love you all! Goodnight! :3**


	17. Stressed Out

**Heyo! I just went on a field trip to Broadway, which is awesome! I saw On Your Feet, and all the actors were astonishing! I even got a selfie with the father of the show. QUICK QUESTION: I want to update my bio, should I describe myself? Like hair and height and stuff. I don't know, it's just a thought.**

 **Responses to all you lovely people!**

 **Special thanks to Sonic155, Silverfox22, and Kittyfan12 for favoriting and/or following!**

 **To bajy:** **Splinter is 100% ok! I'm pretty sure he's dealt with a lot worse. And I basically live for brotherly moments. Here's the next chapter, so you don't have to wait!**

 **To Skye7Diamond:** **I don't sleep much, but I've been working on it ;;; Thanks for consideration! And yes, the letter was a lot of information to take in, but the gang will pull through! Every brotherly moment shall be written on my tombstone! Raph will hopefully apologize… in his own way. And a possible RaphxMona moment..?! Maybe… ;) (Btw, I love your new name! I'll talk more in the one-shots about it.)**

 **To Guest:** **I'm happy you're enjoying the story :3. And yes, I am making more chapters, and there will always be more to come! Here's the next chapter :)**

 **Now, on with the next chapter!**

 _ **Raphael's POV**_

 _*RING RING RING*_

I blinked my eyes open, slowly becoming more awake. I didn't dream at all last night, my mind was too clouded with the whole Saki ordeal. I reached over ta shut off my alarm, which was starting to annoy me.

Once we all went to do our own thing last night, which included me beatin' Leo at Super Smash Bros, we all waited for Sensei to finish meditating so he could tell us a plan. Turns out, he never came out of his room, and we all decided ta hit the hay since it was getting pretty late.

We all felt a bit guilty, especially Leo, since we kept all those secrets from Sensei. How did he know I was thinking about the time we snuck out?! Is he a mind reader or somethin'? I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

I got up from my bed, scratching my hair as I walked into the bathroom to get ready. Me and my brothers have two bathrooms, one is for Mike and Don, and the other is for Leo and I.

As I walk there, I notice how the door is open with the light off, signaling that nobody was inside.'m guessing that Fearless already got up, otherwise we would've been fighting over the bathroom. And I definitely know he isn't still asleep, he's too good ta sleep past mhis alarm.

I did my thing, _**not giving details ya little nasty**_ , and finished brushing my teeth and hair. I went back to my room, and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, a plain white tank top, and a pair of Adidas black and white sneakers. I topped it off with a plain red jacket, knowing that it's gonna start getting cold sooner or later.

I grabbed my school bag, and quickly made my way downstairs towards the kitchen. I could already smell the bacon from a mile away, and it made my mouth water.

I put my bag on the couch in the TV room, and quickly made my way into the kitchen. I saw Mikey, making breakfast made for the gods, Donnie, who was glaring at the coffee machine viciously, and Leo, who was already at the table, calmly waiting for our brother to finish cooking.

I walked past Donnie to get a cup, and got a better look at his face. _Damn_. That look is kinda scaring even me. I quickly get the cup, and rush over to the table to where Leo was sittin'.

"Leo, did ya get a look at Don? He's looking at the coffee maker like it's Shredder himself." I joke, pouring myself some OJ. I look over at Leo, who was snickering and nodding. I noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes, but I don't say anything.

"Ya get much sleep man?" I ask, sipping my drinking, I tried not act like I cared, but deep down I was concerned. The whole Saki thing is taking a toll on everyone, and I can tell that Leo is blaming himself.

"Huh? N-no, not really. But I'll be fine, I just have a couple of things on my mind." He responded, running his hand through his hair. I nodded, trusting his answer. Even though I had my doubts about him being fine, I didn't push anything. It's too early anyways.

"Alright bros! To ease everyone's minds, I have taken it upon my lovely self to make you guys something extra special!" Mikey smiled as he talked, turning to us with two plates in his hands.

One plate had a _very_ large amount of bacon, causing me to almost _have a stroke right there and then over how awesome this is gonna taste_ , and the other had chocolate chip pancakes.

Who doesn't love chocolate chip pancakes?!

Leo and I fought over the food, making Mikey scold us before giving us our own separate plates. It's funny how quickly Mikey can go from being the baby of the group, to the mom of the group.

Donnie eventually made his way over to the table, looking a lot nicer than before. Though I could tell he was still angry. But he didn't seem angry at anything specific, just angry in general. I decided not to say anything, even though he's making my nerves itch. He eyed Mikey, before he sat down in front of his own plate and digging in.

"Hey Mikey, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" I ask, shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Actually no, you haven't." He responds, looking over his shoulder while he turned off the stove.

"Well, I'm seriously considering it." I tell him, smirking when he rolled his eyes. I kept eating, seeming to never run out of food.

Sadly, I was almost finished with my breakfast right after I thought that. I noticed how much I ate, and I even surprised myself. I ate almost twice as much as I usually do, even when Mikey makes special meals like this! I brushed that last thought off my shoulder, devouring my last piece of bacon.

I looked up, and saw how Donnie and Leo were finished too, wiping their mouths or drinkin' the last of their drinks. I noticed how Mikey hadn't eaten anything, which started to concern me. First it was Leo, then Donnie, now Mikey. Why am I so stressed out over my brothers?

"Uh Mike, ya gonna eat anything?" I ask, picking up my plate and putting it in the sink. He looked over at me with a smile, putting the pans into the sink along with mine.

"I'm not really hungry, plus I had a midnight snack anyways." He answered, grabbing things from the kitchen table to put away.

I nodded, going back to my seat between Donnie and Leo. Mikey happily took their plates, putting them in the sink along with mine. Leo rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, while Donnie was glaring at the table, avoiding everyone's eyes. Me on the other hand, I sighed while laying back into my chair. Man am I full!

"Good morning my sons. You are all prepared for school a presume?" Sensei walked in, his hands behind his back as he came into the kitchen.

We all turned towards Master Splinter, nodding our heads. He looked around the kitchen, noticing the massive breakfast we all had.

"I also presume that Michelangelo decided to make breakfast?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and looking at Mikey. He happily nodded, feeling proud of himself, which made me smile a bit and roll my eyes.

"Very good job Michelangelo. Now then, let us leave, my sons." He ordered, grabbing his keys and opening walking towards the door. My brothers went to their rooms to get their bags, while I just grabbed it from the TV room.

We all got into the car, and drove to school. Nothing much happened in the car, except Donnie warning us to not, I repeat _not_ go into his room and touch his nerd project. I tooned him out after he started explaining everything.

Each of us hopped out of the car and said our goodbyes to Sensei. But before we could go into hell- I mean school, Sensei stopped us.

"Be very cautious, my sons. I believe Leonardo informed me of his daughter being here, so be very wary. I will pick you up after school, we can discuss the plan at home." He told us, having a serious look on his face.

Once Sensei drove away, we all turned to Leo, who blushed in embarrassment.

"You told him about Karai? I completely forgot about that chick!" Mikey exclaimed with wide eyes. Donnie and I nodded in agreement, turning more towards Leo.

"Well yeah, Mikey woke me up when he went to get his midnight snack-" Leo glared at Mikey, who grinned nervously.. "-and I went downstairs and saw Sensei up. I decided to tell him about Karai since we never mentioned her." He said, no longer blushing.

"As much as I would love to stay out here and talk, I'm not gonna be late to class because of you guys." We turned ta Donnie, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"What's with ya today? You looked angry at breakfast." I ask, getting annoyed with his attitude.

"What's with me? Are you shitting me, Raph? Nothing's up, so get off my back." Now he's getting on my nerves…

"Language Donnie! Relax Don, Raph was just concerned." Leo scolded, while I crossed my arms and looked away before talking.

"Whatever Leo, if Don wants to be an asshole all the sudden, that's fine by me." I responded, glaring at Donnie, who rolled his eyes and walked into school. What's up with him?

"Um, am I missing something?" Mikey spoke up, walking towards Leo and I while watching Donnie walk away.

"I don't know, I think he's just stressed." Leo responds, no longer watching Donnie, and is now looking at the pavement with tired eyes.

"Aren't we all?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and walking towards school. I don't have time for this drama bullshit, plus for some reason, I'm super hungry. Didn't I just have a _massive_ breakfast? I push the thought away again, getting to my locker.

"Hey dude! Ya see April yet? I have to give her back her notes." I turn to see Casey next ta me, holding his binder which is clearly unorganized, just like mine. I glare. Remembering what had happened just the day before.

"Ya mind, Jones? I don't give two shits about whatever the hell you're talkin' about." He really thinks he can just walk up to me, as if nothin' happened?

"Jeez dude, chill. I thought you would forget about that bullshit. " He says, following me as I walk down the hall to homeroom, trying to avoid him.

"Fine dude, I'm just _trying_ to be the mature one. But do me a favor." He stopped talking, making me turn to him to meet a glare on his face. "Next time you talk to me or April, it better be a fucking apology." And with that, he walked away.

Whatever, I stopped caring anyways. I don't want him involved with what's going on with my family. He's lucky I didn't knock him out right there and then. And I am _not_ apologizing. I said sorry and shit ta Leo, who actually deserved it. Why the hell does Cave Mouth and April deserve an apology? They should stay out of my fucking business.

 _ ***TIMESKIP TO LUNCH***_

I close my locker and headed towards the cafeteria. And _damn_ am I hungry. What the hell? It's like I'm Mikey or something. The more I think of it, the more I started ta realize somethin' weird. We're all acting different. Leo's a damn insomniac, Donnie the freakin' Grinch, Mikey didn't eat, and I'm actin' like I've been starving for years!

Why are we all like this? Usually Donnie would know what ta do when it comes ta this shit, but he's too busy glaring at everything he sees.

I eventually got to the cafeteria, everyone being here except for Leo. I sat down next to Mikey, who was eyeing Don. Mikey noticed my presence, and smiled up at me while I sat down.

"Hey dude! Is it just me, or is Donnie still acting super mad?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Donnie.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one." I agreed, putting my stuff down and looking away from Donnie. I'm still pissed about what happened this morning, but I calmed down a bit. I'm already pissed at Saki, Casey, and April, adding Donnie to the list wouldn't benefit anything.

I turned around to Mona, since I hadn't talked at her much. And _damn_ is she cute. I feel like everytime I see her, she gets more and more mesmerizing. I stared at her for God knows how long, before she realized and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Whatcha staring at hothead?" She asked sarcastically, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"N-nothing. So uh, how ya been?" I stuttered, blushing like an idiot. I caught a glimpse of Mikey watching us both with a huge grin on his face, making me more embarrassed.

"Oh you know, the usual. Quick question if you don't mind," I quickly shook my head, indicating the answer. "What was going on yesterday? Everyone looked so mad at each other." She asked, sitting up straight.

I looked away, feeling more embarrassed since I didn't even _know_ she was there. Can I tell her about Saki? She looked at me and saw my expression before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"And I know about the letter with Saki and everything, Leo showed me yesterday. How're you holding up with all that." She asked with a serious look, concern flooding her eyes.

"Too be honest, I don't even know. Everybody's stressed as fuck, and Sensei _passed out_ after reading the letter the other day." I saw her face and saw how concerned she looked for my father. "Don't worry, he's ok. Don said he passed out from shock." She sighed a bit, before holding my hand which was holding my head up.

"That's not all what I'm worried about. I'm worried about you and your brothers. You guys seem off, especially you." She said. At this rate, my heart was about to shoot out of my chest and fall on the floor over how fast it's beating. She squeezed my hand in reassurance, urging me to talk.

"You're not wrong 'bout that. I… I don't know anymore. Everything is going ta shit right now. Saki is up our asses, and Sensei didn't even tell us a plan yet…" I didn't know what else to say. All this bullshit keep piling up, and nobody knows what ta do.

"Well… if you need any help I'm _always_ here for you and your brothers. Especially you." After that last sentence, she let go of my hand and engulfed me in a hug.

 _Holy shit._ That's all I can think of at this moment. I freeze up, and slowly hug her back, my muscular arms wrapping around her tiny torso. The hugs lasts for a couple of seconds before she lets go, seeing my shocked face.

"You ok?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. I quickly nod, trying to get the blush on my face. Ok I know this is mushy and shit, but _shit_. That was amazing.

I turn to try to get my embarrassed face out of her vision, when I get a look at Mikey's face. His mouth was in a giant O shape, along with his eyes getting wider by the second.

"Bro…" he mumbled, sitting up straight again.

"I TOTALLY SHIPPED IT." He yelled, his mouth forming a huge smile.

"Shut up!" I yelled in anger, punching his arm. It's embarrassing enough that Mona saw my face like that, but now Mikey had to do this shit. Mikey and Mona both giggled, and I put my head in my arms against the lunch table.

This lasted for only a couple of seconds, due to a new presence at the table. I look up, my blush fading some, to see an extremely tired looking Leo.

"Why're you so late?" Donnie asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry guys. I got in trouble for sleeping in class." Leo said, putting his stuff down as he sat and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow. Mr. Goody-two-shoes got in trouble? This really is one hell of a day." I say outloud, smirking towards Leo. He gave me a clearly fake laugh along with an annoyed look.

I looked over at Casey and April, who were just talking by themselves. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I could tell it wasn't about school. They noticed me, and Casey glared while April looked away. Why the hell are the mad at me? For anythin', they should be apologizing!

I rolled my eyes at them, looking away. If they think I'm gonna apologize, then they're out of their minds.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo Hamato? Does anybody know them?" All of our heads turn, to see them same lunch lady as yesterday calling out our names. We all look at each other with a confused face, before Leo raised his hand.

"Um, right here ma'am!" He called out, raising from his seat. Her head whipped around, and her face went into an immediate frown when she saw us. I snickered at this, remembering exactly what happened the other day. She must _hate_ us now.

"Do any of you know those children?" She asked bitterly, walking, _more like stomping_ , over to us. We all raised an eyebrow towards each other, before Leo spoke again.

"Yes ma'am. That's us." He said, gesturing at Mike, Donnie and I. She gave us an annoyed and confused look, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Ya sure? I'm guessing they're brothers, and you four sure don't look related." We all look at each other and let out a big sigh. At this point, we've gotten used to people saying this crap. It still annoys me, but I've learned that there isn't much you can do.

But for some reason, this woman is pissing me off. The way she's saying it makes it sound like she's mocking us. My eyebrows narrow as a cross my arms, looking away.

"Why do you need us?" Donnie asked angrily. We all turn to him in shock, not expecting our usual quiet and kind brother to be acting… well like me. Although I couldn't fight the slight smile on my face after Donnie spoke. Seeing Don angry is actually kind of cool for a change.

"Ms. Peterson wanted to speak to you four." She said bluntly, eyeing Donnie. Ms. Peterson was one of the school counselors. That's weird, why would we be getting called down?

None of us spoke, instead we all grabbed our stuff and headed towards the hallway. Leo said a small thank you before we left, wanting to show respect.

"Why would Petersen want to talk with us?" Mikey asked the obvious question, looking straight ahead. We all shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Before we even opened the door, Ms. Peterson stepped out of her office, putting on the same creepy smile every counselor has. She looked at all of us, and gestured for us to come into her office. As I walked in, I looked at all the bright colors and weird posters she had all around the room. All the above is giving me one hell of a headache.

We all sat in our own chairs, putting our stuff down. We watched Ms. Peterson sit at her desk, and fix some papers before giving her full attention ta us.

"Welcome! I'm so happy you all came down!" She said with weird excitement, sitting down in her black swivel chair. None of us responded, and I could tell my brothers were just as creeped out as I was. We've never really been to her office, only individually at the beginning of the year to meet her and ask questions about schedules and what-not.

"Well, you boys are probably wondering why I called ya down. Mr. Wells called me the other day, and told me that there's some family issues. He _did_ say how those issues cannot be discussed, however, that's not gonna stop me from being here for you boys! I'm gonna be here, to help you all deal with stress." Her annoying high pitched voice was buggin' the hell out of me. I looked over at my brothers, and could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"I-it's ok Ms. Peterson, we don't want to waste your time-" I could tell what Leo was doing. He was trying to push her away, but with respect and shit. He was cut off by her annoying voice.

"Nonsense! You boys will _never_ be a waste of time! Now, let's begin, shall we?" We all groaned, but she didn't seem affected. Actually, she looked even _more_ happy after we did that.

"So, how're you boys holding up with what's been going on? I can feel that something is very off! Let's start with…" She looked at her computer, scrolling down to our school pictures and names. "...Leonardo! I noticed how awfully tired you this morning." Leo looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I guess I haven't slept much…" He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Wait, we're actually doin' this? Oh hell no. I'm not talking to some wack job lady about anything!

Ms. Peterson nodded at what Leo said, staring at him directly.

"This is pointless." Donnie commented, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Ms. Peterson eyed him, having an expression I couldn't read on her face.

"Hm, Donatello. I've seen you around school a couple of times. Usually you're so sweet. What going on, pal?" She asked, leaning towards him. Donnie _did not_ want to deal with this woman right now. I could tell when he gave her an annoyed look, removing his hand from his face.

We allies looked at each other, not knowing what to do. We _really_ don't want to be here, and the more I think about it, the more annoyed I become.

"Hey Ms. Peterson, we don't need ta be here. We're fine just the way things are, so do me a favor and back off." I said angrily, crossing my arms and staring at her in the eyes.

Leo hit my leg, and gave me the older-brother-look. I rolled my eyes, looking the other direction. Leo sighed, and turned back towards Ms. Wackjob. Before Leo said anything, my stomach decided to speak for him.

It was like a whale was inside me, yelling it's lungs off. Everyone stared at me, and I blushed and looked away. What were they expecting, I didn't get ta eat lunch today!

"Raphael, you seem oddly hungry. Increased appetite?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at me. I try not ta show that I'm embarrassed, but it's kind of hard when four pairs of eyes are _staring_ at me.

She looked at me a little longer, making me feel a bit creeped out. What's she doing? _Scanning me?_ She looked over at Mikey, who's been quiet the entire time, playing with one of the armrests on the chair.

"Michelangelo, you've been oddly silent. Usually you're bouncing off the walls!" She exclaimed, still having that creepy smile painted onto her face. Mikey looked away sheepishly, not knowing what else to say.

"Boys, whether you realize it or not, you all are dealing with different ways of being stressed. Whether is lack of sleep," She looked at Leo. "Or mood swings," She eyed Donnie. "Or increase of appetite," She looked at me, to which I looked away. " Or change in personality." She eyed Mikey.

"All of you are coping differently, and I'm here to help you with that. The period is about to end soon, so after the weekend I want all of you back in my office at lunch." She told us, folding her hands and looking at all of us with that _damn smile_.

We all nodded, though I'm _definitely_ not going. They can threaten and drag me all they want, I am _not_ coming here ever again.

"Alright, you boys should get back to lunch, the bell will ring soon. Have a wonderful day!" She called out to us, as we all left her office.

I felt a little better leaving her office, the annoyingly bright colors were starting to make me go insane. I was about to mention this to my brothers, but before I could speak the bell rang. We all looked at each other, and headed our different ways to our next classes.

 _ ***TIME SKIP TO END OF DAY***_

I met up with Leo, Donnie and Mikey after school, waiting for Sensei to pick us up. I'm especially eager to see him, cause we're gonna talk about the plan he mentioned this morning.

We all made small dialogue, which mainly included complaining about homework, bragging about grades, and talking about a project. This continued for a couple of minutes, before Leo shook our shoulders and made us quiet down.

"Guys shh. Do you see her?" Leo held up his finger, and we all looked to where he was pointing. And I _swear to god_ I wanted to commit mass murder right here and then.

It was _Karai_. What the fuck was she doing here? My brothers and I had the same shocked face, as we look back and forth from each other, to Karai. She was on the other side of the street, close to an alleyway. She had big sunglasses on, along with a long coat, but we could definitely tell it was her.

She began to write some things down in a notepad she had in her hands, and looked around. She kept looking, until her eyes met us. She quickly backed up, putting her notepad and pen into her pocket as she ran down the street. What the hell?!

"Oh, that's it!" I shout, about to run after her when I feel someone grab onto my arm. I whip my head around to see Leo holding me back.

"Dude what the hell, let go! We gotta go after that little-"

"Raph we can't! Not right now! We can't just chase after her in the middle of the sidewalk! Sensei's almost here anyways, there's no point!" He told me, looking me in the eyes. I pull my arm out of his grasp, growling as I fixed my bag over my shoulder. Whatever, I'll get her in my own time.

We wait not much longer until we see Sensei's car pull up. We all hop in, saying hello to him has he began to drive away.

"So Master Splinter, we're gonna talk about the plan, right?" I ask, looking at him in the rearview mirror. Our eyes meet, but his gaze quickly goes back into the road.

"Yes Raphael, and I have decided on what we shall do. Tomorrow, I will go into Saki Industries and deal with Saki myself. I want you boys to stay home." Sensei told us, his face having a serious expression.

"But Sensei, you can't just go in there alone! And we wanna help!" Leo pleaded, turning toward Sensei. Master Splinter turned to him, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"No buts Leonardo, my decision is final. All will be ok, my sons. This situation is beyond anything I have dealt with, although I am going to try my best. My number one priority is keeping you boys safe, do I make myself clear?" He asks, looking at all of us.

"Hai Sensei." We all day in unison, all of us sounding disappointed. I look out the window in anger, wanting to do more than just stay at home. But I know that when my father has _that_ look, it means that there is no way of changing his mind.

The car ride stayed silent, and all I could think about is how worried I am for Sensei. Is he just gonna _fight_ Saki? Or are they gonna talk things out? I'm rooting for the fighting part, and I wish I got to do it. Is this really how everything is gonna be solved?

 **This is the longest chapter so far! And I'm kind of pride of it :)**

 **Wow, Sensei's plan is a bit unexpected, but is leaving your children to battle your evil adopted brother the** _ **best**_ **thing to do? And the whole is gang is seriously stressed out!**

 **Coping with stress isn't easy, I'll know they'll pull through!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, I appreciate all the support and love I've been receiving, thank you so much! Piece out :3**


	18. The Second Mission

***when you've had writers block for 6 months and hope people won't be angry***

 **I'm just gonna get right into the story, so thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I'll answer reviews in the next chapter, so if there's a question I didn't answer please ask it again. (There might be some grammar mistakes because this is really long… please forgive me!)**

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's POV**_

"If x equals 9y, what is b…?" I mumbled my math equation to myself, holding my head in my hand.

Ever since Sensei told us about his 'plan' to deal with Saki, we've all been on edge, trying to calm ourselves down and ease some of the tension. Right now, I'm trying to distract myself with homework. This was a total Donnie move, but I had nothing else to do.

I sighed out loud, the idea of doing homework is making me even more stressed than before. I get up from my chair, and walk downstairs into the TV room, where Raph was playing some game I didn't recognize. I'm guessing this is how Raph is choosing to distract himself.

I needed to talk to someone about the whole Saki plan. The stress has been weighing me down for the past couple of days.

"Hey, watcha playing?" I ask, sitting next to him. He gave me a quick glance before answering, being too concentrated in his game.

"I'm playin' GTA." He answered, the short response quickly coming out of his mouth. He played for a little while, and I watched him. This game is _not_ appropriate, but I didn't bother to say anything like I usually would. I decided to go against my better judgement and let him play the game in peace.

That peace soon ended though, as he was brutally punched and shot in some dark alleyway.

" _Shit!_ " Raph yelled in anger, throwing the remote control to his left. He looked over at me before speaking.

"Did ya need something?" I looked over at Raph, who had a semi angry look on his face.

I scratched the back of my head, unsure how to answer. Part of me wanted to say no, not wanting to piss off Raph even more, but the other part was saying yes, as I needed to get this off my chest. Reminding Raph of Saki might not be the best option right now, so lying will have to do.

"N-no. I just got bored of doing homework." Well, half of it was true.

Raph raised an eyebrow at me, before turning back towards the TV. We sat in silence for who knows how long, before I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around, and saw Mikey and Don walking in. They were talking to each other before both of their gazes landed on Raph and I.

"Oh, hey guys." Donnie said, walking towards me with Mikey. I gave a simple 'hey' before looking towards the TV screen, which still had the Raph's character lying motionless on the ground.

All of stayed in silence, which wasn't something that happened that often. It never became awkward though, it was more of a comfortable silence. I looked more to my right, and could practically _feel_ Mikey's twitches at the silence in the room. He loudly sighed, before turning to all of us.

"Oh my _gosh_ , is nobody gonna talk about Shredder?!" He exclaimed loudly, breaking the silence that was once in the room. Leave it up to Mikey to make the quietest room louder than a school bus full of elementary kids.

But he did have a point though, as the rest of us looked one another before nodding in agreement. We had to discuss this eventually. Donnie and Mikey sat in the chairs next to us, so we could begin discussing the plan.

"Ok, so I think it's pretty obvious that we're _not_ letting Sensei go by himself." I declared, stating the obvious. Everyone hummed in agreement, turning towards me.

"Ya know, ever since we've met Karai, you've been _way_ more rebellious Leonardo. I'm startin' ta like ya." Raph taunted, using my full name. I rolled my eyes and went back to focusing on the plan.

"Here's the plan guys, when Sensei leaves, we'll follow him out of the house. We'll have to stay far away though, he _is_ a Sensei for a reason." I started off.

"Once Sensei enters Saki Industries, we'll keep our guards up as we follow him in. Wherever he goes, we follow. But we can't fight _anyone_ ," I give a stern look towards Raph, who glared back at me. "We can't let Sensei know we're there. Let him do the fighting."

"When Sensei gets to Saki, we still stay hidden. Only, and I mean _only_ if they start fighting, we'll help Sensei out on _my orders_. That means no charging ahead at whoever or whatever gets in your way. Wait for my signal for every move you make."

I looked at everyone, and they all seemed to be on board with my plan. Well, mostly everyone. I looked at Raph, who had his eyebrows arched in an angry manner.

"Wait, we can't fight at all? Even if one of the guards starts fightin' us?" He questioned, looking over and meeting my eyes.

"Well, first off that shouldn't be a problem. I don't want any of us to get noticed. Number one rule of this mission, _stay in the shadows_. And two, if for _some reason_ one of us gets into a fight, take them down quietly. No loud noises, no bone cracking or metal meeting metal. We're there for Saki and to defend Sensei, not to beat up Saki's guards just for laughs." I told Raph, who simply nodded at my idea.

"So, when are we doing this exactly?" Donnie asked, rubbing his right hand against his chin. I looked down at the ground in thought at the questions.

"Whenever Sensei says he'll leave I guess." I gave him a short answer. He nodded, and leaned back into his chair.

"So, we're just gonna sit around and wait until Sensei makes the call?" Mikey asks, resting his head in his left palm against the armrest.

"No. I want all of us to get our weapons ready. And Raph, if you still have those black hoodies, get them out again. We'll need them for this mission. Everyone good?" Everyone nods in acknowledgment, and soon we all descended from the couch so find our gear.

I quickly found my twin katana blades and my straps, which were in the back corner of my closet. I put my straps on with ease, and slid my weaponry in the selective place they were meant to be. I figured I could put the hoodie over my straps, with the end of my katanas showing, so I would be able to unsheath them when needed. I already had black jeans on, so I was ready to go downstairs.

As I walk down that staircase, I look to my right and see Raph and Mikey putting their black hoodies on and getting ready. Mikey looked over at me after he finished putting his strap over the black material.

"Oh Leo! Can you reach my 'chucks? They're on the top shelf." I nodded, and proceeded to get the item. As I reached up, and moved my hand around, I felt a foreign object in the shape of a box. I raised an eyebrow, I put my other hand on the shelf to pull the box down.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen this before?" I got Raph and Mikey's attention and watched as they both shook their head from left to right. I heard footsteps to my left, and saw Donnie come down the stairs, already having his strap and bo staff on.

"Have you seen this before Don?" He shook his head before coming closer to get a better look.

"Where'd you find it?" He asked. I pointed to the top shelf, and he quickly raised an eyebrow as he looked up towards where I pointed.

"Well?" Raph got all of our attention, as he looked at us with impatient anger. We all looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't ya gonna open it?"

"Oh! Yeah." I had a light blush across my cheeks in embarrassment, before carefully opening the dark brown box.

While the exterior had has a dark brown wooden exterior, the inside was different. It had a soft red velvet interior in every corner, along with pieces of cloth of different colors and a note, written on what almost looks like papyrus. We all looked at each other in confusion, before looking at the box once more. It was almost as if the box had a sort of _ancient_ feeling to it. I slowly put my hand inside the box, taking the note out and gave it a once over looking. I immediately notice how the note wasn't in english, instead it was in japanese.

"What does it say?" Raph asked, leaning over my shoulder to get a good look at the writing.

"It says…" I began to speak.

"Dear, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. These masks have been in our family for centuries, long before any individual had accepted our kind…" Our kind? What does that mean? I shook my head to remove the thought from my head so I could continue reading.

"Although, I regretfully will never be able to see you four grow and develop into the fine gentlemen I know you all will become, I shall leave you with these gifts. You four will know when to use them when the time comes. Know that we love all four of you, and will always suffer with the consequence of not being able to see you. I wish all of you luck and fortune…" I look at the end of the message and look at the signature.

"Signed… Mom and Dad?!" My eyes widen as I quickly look at the back of the page, hoping to find more writing, but find nothing there.

"There _has_ to be more than this! What does any of this even mean?!" I quickly go on my knees and empty the contents of the box.

I pull out four masks, blue, red, purple and orange. Each had their own lengths, and I noticed the fine craftsmanship of each piece of cloth. I put the masks and the note to the side, and find nothing else in the box.

"Leo! Leo chill out for a second!" Donnie kneels next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, to calm me down.

"I can't Don! There's gotta be more from them than just a letter and a couple of masks! There's more to this… there has to be!" I glare at him as I speak, shrugging off his hand. I take another look at the box, still seeing nothing on the inside.

"We gotta put this stuff back before Sensei sees us! Just focus on the mission, remember? We can all talk about this later." Donnie tries to reassure me, now putting both hands on my shoulders and turning me towards him.

I breathe heavily, looking back and forth from the box to the contents inside it. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I had to focus and prioritize on one thing at a time. I sighed angrily, standing up from the ground and letting his hands fall off my shoulders.

"We'll go back to this later. Right now, let's just finish preparing for tonight." Although Raph and Mikey's eyes were widened with shock, they both nodded in agreement. I swallowed heavily, as Raph handed me and Don our black hoodies. I put mine on quickly, and looked over towards where the box still remained in the ground.

My eyes eventually lingered towards the masks while everyone continued to get ready. I could feel my heart rate increase the longer I stared at pieces of cloth. They just seemed so… _weird_. Those colors just happen to be our favorite colors, I've always worn blue since I could remember. I kneeled down once more, and slowly picked them up.

I let my thumb run over the material of the blue mask, feeling the eyeholes underneath my skin. And for some reason, I don't know what, I began to let myself lift the mask towards my face. I was about to tie it, when I heard faint footsteps from the other side of the house.

"Boys!" I heard Sensei yell. I began to panic as I looked over to my brothers with wide eyes. They all had the same expression, as we all quickly began to put the note back into the box, and put it into the closet and close the door. I looked down at the masks, and shoved them into my pocket, not wanting to put them back just yet.

Sensei walked into the room, with formal clothes on. He looked at us and raised an eyebrow. I looked down, and realized that we all still had the black hoodies on, along with all of our weapons. I could feel myself begin to sweat out of panic, and I quickly put a nervous smile on my face, my brothers doing the same.

"What are you doing, my sons?" He questioned in suspicion. I looked back at my brothers, as Donnie and Mikey shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to say. I looked over Raph, who had a calm expression on his face.

"Oh, we're just trainin' Sensei. You goin' after Saki kinda got us in the mood, ya know?" Raph lied straight through his teeth. How was he able to lie so well?

"Very well, be careful. If you want to train you four can go into the sparing room. I don't want any furniture to be ruined." Sensei instructed us. We all nodded our heads in respect, and watched him go further towards the door, and reach for his coat on the coat hanger.

"I'm leaving to go to Saki Industries, my sons. Please be careful and not get into any trouble while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." Sensei finished putting on his coat, and picked up his keys to put them in his pocket. He looked all of us in the eyes before leaving.

"I will be fine, you four have nothing to be concerned over. Goodbye, my sons." We said our goodbyes, and soon after. Sensei was out the door.

We all sighed in relief, and I postured myself up. I took the masks out of my pocket, and looked at my brothers.

"Put these on." I ordered. They all raised an eyebrow, but took their respective colors without question.

Donnie took the purple, Mikey took the orange, and Raph took the red. They watched as I swiftly put the mask over my face and tied the ends. They eventually did the same, and I a strange feeling in my gut, one that I haven't felt before.

This felt so weird, but so _right_. I looked around the room, and looked at myself in a nearby mirror. I felt distant, as if I didn't know who I was. My identity was changing right in front of my eyes. How can a simple mask, change who I thought I was? I thought I knew myself, but the longer I looked at my reflection, I lost the safe feeling of self identity.

I kept thinking of the note, and everything it said. Specifically, I kept thinking of two important factors. When it said, 'our kind', what did that mean? Who are we, and what made us different from others? The other thing, was who wrote the note in the first place. Who are our parents? Why couldn't they see us? Why'd they leave us masks?

Questions kept running through my mind, but they were interrupted when I heard multiple footsteps coming towards me. I looked over, and saw my brothers staring at me with unidentifiable expressions, although I could tell they were thinking the same things I was.

"Let's get moving, Sensei took his car, so he's probably half way there by now." I instructed, and we began to leave the house. I locked the door, and soon enough we were walking on the sidewalk, going to Saki Industries once more.

* * *

We kept walking until we reached the building. I looked into the parking lot, and noticed Sensei's car in a nearby parking space. He's here.

"Ok guys, remember what I said, stay in shadows. Be quiet and unnoticed. Let _nobody_ know we're here." They all nodded, and we all walked towards the building. As we did so, we put our hoods up, covering our faces ever more.

I put my right hand on the bud of my katana, and I slowly opened the door, preparing myself for the worst.

What I _expected_ , was a bunch of body guards and enemies on the ground, lying unconscious. Maybe even some blood here and there.

But when we got in, I was completely wrong.

All of us had our hands on our weapons, ready for battle. But when we looked around, nothing looked like I'd imagined.

Everything was… _normal_. There were a couple of people walking around in suits or business dresses, along with an old woman behind a desk, wearing big bulky glasses in front of her face. She looked up, and noticed us immediately. Her face turned into a scared expression, as she stumbled with her words.

"H-hello. What do you need help w-with?" I looked at my brothers, who had the same look of disbelief and embarrassment on their faces. We all let go of our weapons, showing peace. I walked up to her slowly, and pulled down my hood to show my face. Well, _most_ of my face considering my mask.

"We're so sorry ma'am, we didn't mean to frighten you. We just uh…" I looked for an excuse as to why we'd be dressed like this, but nothing came to mind. Eventually, I lightbulb turned on in my mind, a lie popping into my head.

"We were informed by a man named Oroku Saki that we needed to show him our… weaponry! Yes, uh, he wanted us to come in and advertise some of our ancient Japanese weapons." The woman squinted her eyes, and looked at me closely.

I sweat dropped at her gaze, which seemed to hold for hours. She quickly smiled and nodded, and began to type away at her computer.

"Of course sweetie! Did you schedule an appointment?" I shook my head, not knowing what else to do.

"That's alright, he's seeing someone right now," she began. Instantly knew that someone was Sensei. "So you can go to level five and wait in the waiting room. He'll probably make you wait a good half hour, but when someone calls your name, go to level seven." I gave her my name so someone could call us out, and thanked her before getting in the elevator.

Once we all got in, we all looked at each other and nodded, as if though we were all making a silent agreement. My hand went past the number five, and went towards seven. I pressed the button, and felt the elevator go up. I gripped one of my katanas with my right hand once more, this time _sure_ that there would be I need for them.

The doors eventually opened, and we proceeded down a wall, painted with a light grey, although the flooring was a dark black rug. We kept passing doors until we got to the end, where a big brown door with a golden knob was. We looked up, and saw Oroku Saki's name engraved into the door.

I put my ear against the door, and could already hear the fighting taking place. My heartbeat quickened, as I heard the panting and yelling inside the room.

"Let's get this over with!" I turned, and saw Raph holding his sais in both hands, twirling them before marching up to the door.

"Raph no! We have to see what's going on, we can't just barge in." I blocked the door with my body as I spoke, only to stop blocking it when Raph sighed and took a step back.

With my right hand on a blade, I opened the door every so slightly with my left, only letting an inch of the door open, just enough where I'd be able to see inside. My eyes widened, as I processed what I was seeing.

I watched as Saki pinned Sensei to the table, but was punched in the face and took a step back. The battle continued like this, where one was on top but was soon taken to the floor. I opened the door a little more, to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the room. I looked at, my brothers before nodding, and opened the door as wide as it could.

"Saki!" I yelled as loud as I could to stop the fight. He looked over at me, and I felt a chill go up and down my spine as his cold eyes glared at me, seeming like they've looked into my soul.

"I've been waiting for you four… Bebop, Rocksteady! Sease them!" Saki yelled. Two guys, one big and the other skinny, came out of nowhere. They glared at us and started to walk closer.

"My sons, get out of here!" I looked over at Sensei, who had his arm reached out as he demanded us to leave. Saki kicked his side and he fell on the ground, making my heart skip a beat.

"Sensei!" I yelled, my voice cracking. I looked to my left, and saw my brothers already fighting Saki's henchmen. I growled, and unsheathes my katana blades.

I ran towards the bigger one of the two, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. I went to punch him in the gut, but he caught my arm and threw me to the side. I quickly got up and charged at him again, dodging his punch and giving him an uppercut to the jaw. While his face was looking up, Donnie came behind him and swept his legs, making him fall to the ground. While I stood on his left shoulder, Donnie stood on his right, making sure that he wouldn't be able to get up. I pointed my blade directly at his face, indicating that with any sudden movement, I would use it.

For a few moments, I look over at Raph and Mikey while they fought the skinny guy. Mikey wrapped his kusarigama chain around the guy's right arm, while Raph continuously punched him in the face to keep him distracted. Mikey then threw his chain over a pipe that was hanging from the ceiling, and caught it from the other side. He pulled down hard, lifting the skinny guy from the ground and into the air. Mikey tied the chain around a thin pole, making sure it would stay in place. He moved out of the way, letting Raph come near it. He managed to split the pole in half, and kept punching the metal until it became hooked, making it hard for someone to pull the chain right off.

While I was distracted, the big guy pushed Donnie and I off of himself, allowing him to stand up. Mikey and Raph quickly ran towards us, and we faced the big guy. Donnie ran up to him and twirled his staff, distracting the guy so Don could hit him in the face. He jumped out of the way, allowing Mikey to come in. Right after Don attacked him, Mikey used his other kusarigama chain to tie the guy's arms from the back, he held the chain in place, keeping the guy's arms from moving. Raph and I ran up lastly, both of us punching him in the face at the same time. With the force we both used, he was out like a light, and he layed on the ground unconscious.

We all turned towards where Sensei was still fighting Saki, who was glaring at us once more. He stood up straight and raised his arm high into the air. I arched my eyebrows, as he put his arm halfway down and pointed at us.

"Foot ninjas, get them!" He yelled. Soon enough, six people wearing all black outfits, with some red here and there, came towards us. We began to fight them, before Sensei got our attention. He was pinned against a wall before he spoke, making all of us concerned.

"Leave my sons! That's an order!" He yelled, fighting back against Saki. I shook my head as I pushed one of the foot ninjas off of me.

"We're not leaving without you Sensei!" I yelled back. I looked over to my right, and noticed more foot ninjas coming towards us. There were too many…

I arched my eyebrows and looked at my brothers and Master Splinter. He was right… there wasn't anyway that we could all get out of this. I kept fighting our attackers for a short time, before pushing one more ninja.

"Guys, we're retreating!" I yelled, grabbing onto all of their sleeves to pull them away. They all tried to pull away, only Raph succeeding. He got his arm away from me and glared.

"What?! Are you crazy? We ain't leaving without Master Splinter!" He argued, and continued to fight the ninjas. I turned towards Donnie and Mikey, who luckily stuck with me.

"Guys, please, _please_ get out of here. I'll get Raph, but you two have to go. _Now_." I instructed. They looked at each other, as if questioning what they should do. Luckily both of them trusted me. They nodded, and I let go of them. They ran out of the room, and out of my sight. I turned back towards Raph, who was putting up a fight against the foot ninjas.

"Raph! Let's go!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He had on of the ninja's weapons between his sais before he answered.

"No! I'm not leavin' without Master Spli-" He was cut off before he could finish. I watch with wide eyes as one of the other foot ninjas managed to cut his right cheek with their blade.

"Raph!" I called out in panic. He laid on the ground, surrounded by foot ninjas. I practically felt my eyes turn white with anger, as I made my way towards the attackers.

I pulled and knocked out multiple ninjas, trying to get towards Raph. I managed to get towards the center of the circle, where Raph was on his knees, with his eyelids only half open. I began to panic, and do the only thing I could think of. I grabbed a smoke bomb I had for emergencies, since this was Mikey's usual weapon, and threw it on the ground. I managed to put Raph's arm around my shoulders, and help him run out of the room.

We kept running until we were at the end of the hallway, where the elevator and emergency staircase was. I opted the staircase, since that would take less time. We went down the stairs, and ran out of the main lobby, not caring who saw us. We kept running until I stopped, looking around for my other brothers.

"Leo! Over here!" I turned around, and saw Donnie calling to me from an alleyway next to the building. I ran towards him, with small relief knowing that I had all my brothers with me.

"Are you guys okay?!" I asked in panic. I immediately grabbed Donnie's face, who pulled my hands away in slight annoyance. I grabbed Mikey's shoulders to look for any injuries as well. I sighed in relief, happy that the only injury any of us had was Raph's cut. Raph's cut oh my god is he ok _-_

"I'm fine fearless, just a scratch." I look towards Raph, who was wiping the blood running down his face with the end of his sleeve. I ran up to him and grabbed his face, turning it to make sure there was nothing else there.

"Leo, if ya don't let go of me in two seconds, I'll kill you." And with that I slowly let go.

"Raph! Are you okay? What happened?" Mikey ran towards Raph, and hugged him tightly. Raph groaned in annoyance due to the attention, and tried to push Mikey off of him.

I watched them for a couple of seconds, and made a small smirk when I saw Raph give in and let Mikey embrace him. I turned towards Donnie, who was looking up at the building, near the same floor we had previously been on.

"What are we gonna do about Sensei? How are we gonna get him back?" Donnie asked me, his eyes full of worry. I put my hand on his shoulder with a small sigh.

"I don't know Donnie, but I'll think of something. _We'll_ think of something. Together." I gave his shoulder a tight squeeze before pulling my hand away.

I looked away for a moment, collecting my thoughts. I pulled my blue mask off my face, holding it tightly in my hands. I don't know why, but along with the feeling of an unknown identity, it also made me feel safe. This gift from our parents… it's _more_ than just a couple of masks. There's gotta be a bigger picture here.

I could feel small tears in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. We'll find out everything. Everything about Saki, everything about Sensei, and everything about our parents, no matter _what_ it takes. I carefully tied the mask back on and turned towards my brothers once more.

"We'll get Sensei back. We're gonna find out why Saki is doing this, and take him down. I promise." I tell them, determination in my voice. They all gave me a sad nod, not knowing what else to say.

We all began to leave, walking out of the parking lot and back home. Before we left, I looked back at the building once more.

We'll get you back Sensei.

* * *

 **Please don't be mad that this took so long… hopefully all of the action made up for the lateness!**

 **I love you all, see you next chapter!**


	19. Planning Actions

**I've spent a lot of time on this chapter because this is where the plot starts to thicken. It's pretty long so hopefully this makes for the long wait. I was looking back on,my first chapter and it's almost hilarious to me how short it was- less than a thousand words! This one is way over five thousand, so please enjoy!**

 **(Quick AN that I'm not responding to the reviews unless they're questions. I greatly appreciate your guys' feedback though! It makes me really happy when you guys analyze the characters and tell me your thoughts and feelings, because that all strongly contributes to the chapters. Ex. if you guys really like one character more than another, I might write a little more from their point of view. 3)**

Third Person POV (trying something new woohoo)

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Ow! Donnie would ya stop that?!" Raph yelled, pushing away from Donnie with a glare. The purple-loving brother frowned, holding a cotton ball that had a turquoise liquid splashed onto it, which Raph assumed had been the cause of the stinging pain he felt on his cheek.

"Raph, calm down. This is just to make sure the cut doesn't get infected. I didn't get a chance to do this last night so that's bad enough as it is. I'm almost done anyways, so just bare with me." Donnie responded, not waiting for his brother's response as he put the cotton ball back on the wound.

Raph grit his teeth but stayed silent, coming to terms with the pain as it slowly vanished. Donnie eventually threw the cotton ball away once he felt satisfied with his disinfectant job. He turned away from where Raph was sitting on the kitchen table, and got out a white bandage.

Although he could of gone with the normal skin-colored band aid, he felt that the white bandages you'd see at a doctor's office efficiently kept bacteria out of any open wound- compared to the bandaid, at least.

He carefully put the bandage over the cut, the clear sides sticking to Raph's skin almost like tape. He ran his thumb over it to make sure there weren't any bumps, before backing up and throwing away the wrapping of the bandage.

"So… why'd you do it?" Raph looked up with confusion, not expecting Donnie to ask such a blunt question.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Raph asked, leaping up from his spot on the table. He crossed his arms, watching Donnie close the garbage can. He noticed how Don had almost a smug, sophisticated look to himself as he leaned against one of the kitchen counters.

"Why'd you stay there?" Donnie continued his question, shrugging his shoulder while he talked. He had his arms wrapped around his torso, his sleeves being pulled up to his elbows.

"I just… look Don, I don't wanna talk about it." Raph replied. Donnie furrowed his eyebrows at his brother's attempt to avoid his question. The way Donnie looked at Raph, almost made him take a step back.

Donnie didn't look worried like Mikey would, and he didn't look disappointed like Leo would, he was a combination of both. And Raph couldn't find a word for it.

"No, answer my question. Why didn't you listen to Leo? Why didn't you trust his instruction? Why did you stay there and get yourself hurt?!" Donnie was practically yelling at this point, taking an intimidating step forward.

"Because you wingnut, Sensei was gettin' his ass kicked over there! I don't care what the fuck you have to say, nothing you'll say or do will ever stop me from protecting Splinter." Raph yelled back, furrowing his brows deeper into a glare.

"Don't you see, Raph? Every time you go against Leo's orders, for whatever reason, you wind up getting hurt! And personally, the fact that I'm the one who patches you up half the time, I feel like I deserve the right to give you my opinion as to why your idea of 'protecting Splinter' is ludicrous!" Donnie kept his voice just a tad below yelling, which had subtly gotten under Raph's skin.

"Oh, okay all high and mighty, enlighten me on why me fighting by his side isn't protection' him." Raph demanded.

"You're not protecting him by aimlessly fighting! If Sensei can't beat an enemy, what on earth makes you think you can?" Donnie asked, pointing at Raph.

"At least I tried!" Raph's voice cracked, as he yelled towards his brother. Time almost seemed to stop for just a moment, as Donnie took a step back, his eyes widening at Raph's raised voice. Donnie didn't speak, allowing Raph to continue talking.

"At least I tried to protect him! You just ran, you ran away! I was the only one who stayed! You left! You didn't protect him! I was there for him, unlike you." Raph shouted, his voice continuing to crack with every word he spoke.

"I did try to protect him, Raph. I was fighting the best I could. But when Leo says to retreat, we retreat. I think if you trusted Leo just a little more, you'd get hurt less often and be able to protect Sensei the way you want." Donnie tried to reason, lowering his voice.

"This isn't about trusting Leo! This is about doing what's right. Maybe if you weren't such a wimp all the time you'd be able to fight and protect Sensei like we all wanna do." Raph growled his last sentence, watching as Donnie scoffed at his response.

"Really, Raph? You're insulting me now? That's what you always do. You know I'm right. You know that trusting Leo has always been our smartest option. But no, you just have to have things always go your way. So instead, you refuse to listen and make fun of others for not complying with your idiotic actions! Maybe I am a wimp, Raph. But at least I'm smart enough to figure out when I need to take a step back." Donnie didn't yell, but his just his words alone were enough to really push Raph over the edge.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?! Listen here, brainiac. I get enough of that shit from Leo, the last thing I need is ta hear you say it too. And I don't think you're right. I know that you're wrong. So stop tryin' ta convince me that you're right, cause I'm not havin' any of that bullshit." Raph said, pointing at Donnie while he spoke.

Both brothers glared at each other for only a few short moments, when Mikey walked into the room. The blonde looked around in confusion, noticing the angry atmosphere the room had. The tension between his brothers alone sent shivers down his spine.

"Uh, hey guys. I heard yelling and I just wanted to make sure-"

"Everything's fine Mikey. Did you need anything other than that?". He asked, managing to make brief eye contact with his brother. With some luck, he'd be able to get out of the kitchen and up to his room, where he could take his frustrations out on some of the little projects he comes up with in his spare time.

"N-no, that was really it. Leo and I were just chilling when we heard you guys, so he asked me to make sure you guys weren't like, killing each other or something." Mikey replied sheepishly, almost being scared by Donnie's and Raph's facial expressions. Both of them had subtle murderous looks to them, and it that was probably enough to scare even the scariest of ghosts away.

"Hey, Mike, I need your opinion on somethin'-"

"No, Raph. He's not getting involved." Donnie interrupted his brother, taking a subtle step forward. Raph rolled his eyes and walked towards Mikey, ignoring Donnie's protests. Raph put his arm around Mikey's shoulders, making the blonde look at him with confusion.

"Listen Mike, remember the cat you found on the street in the box?" Raph earned a nod at the memory. "Let's just say someone was messin' with the cat. Ya got two options, either you stay and help the cat, or you run away and not get involved. Which would ya choose?" Raph finished his inquiry, looking at Mikey, waiting for a response.

"Is that even a question? Of course I would help the cat! Why are you even asking me this?" Mikey responded, turning towards his red-loving brother.

"Are you serious, Raph? That hypothetical situation doesn't even come close to what we were discussing. Some stray cat and Sensei are two completely different things, and you know it. And I did get involved, I fought to the best of my ability until I was told otherwise." Donnie responded, crossing his arms in anger and frustration.

"Wait, are you guys talking about what happened yesterday? Is that what you guys were arguing about earlier?" Mikey questioned, backing up and allowing Raph's arm to fall from his shoulders. Mikey has the tiniest hint of anger in his voice, which made Donnie and Raph almost take a step back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I know I'm right and I don't care if meat-for-brains agrees with me." Donnie nudged his head toward Raph while he spoke, looking at Mikey. That action caused Raph to let out a what seems to be an animalistic growl, and take a step towards Donnie.

"Wait, are you guys serious? That's what you guys are yelling about?!" Mikey asked, now clearly showing his anger. This caused Raph and Donnie to stop their glaring and curiously look at their brother.

"Well yeah, if Donnie hadn't-"

"No no, let me get this straight. Sensei is gone. Saki has him and is doing who knows what, and all you guys can do is argue about something so, so stupid like that? I just…" Mikey took a second to let out a breath of frustration, not wanting to be a hypocrite and start yelling as well. "I just think that arguing over who did what and trying to blame each other on such little things… that won't bring Sensei back any sooner. It's hard enough as it is, I get it. But you dudes have to look at the bigger picture… or at least that's what Leo said. I don't know, just knock it off, okay? Leo will be mad if he hears you guys arguing over following and not following his orders." Mikey finished, his eyebrows being slightly furrowed.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other, and quickly looked towards the ground. They felt stupid, not just for arguing over something so trivial, but also the fact that they just got told off by their little brother, whom of which can barely tell his left from his right.

Mikey then proceeded to fold his arms behind his back, and gave his brothers a knowing look. They both knew what he meant, and growled at the suggestion.

"Sorry…" Donnie and Raph both mumbled, causing Mikey to clap his hands proudly.

"Great job bros! Now that you've two made up, how about a hug?" Mikey asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't push it." Raph growled, glaring at Mikey. Mikey giggled and left the kitchen, going back to the TV room.

The remaining brothers stood in awkward silence, looking at their surroundings in hope of never making eye contact with the other. The silence was soon intruded by a subtle sigh coming from Donnie, who continued to not make eye contact with Raph.

"What are we going to do about Sensei? It's not like we can just walk into Saki Industries and demand that Saki gives him back, it won't be that easy." Donnie questioned, not having much emotion in his voice. Raph eventually looked at his brother, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it'll be fine, right? We'll all probably come up with some sorta plan to get him back. We've dealt with weird shit like this before." Raph tried to persuade Donnie into being happier, but nothing he said seemed to budge him.

"Do you think we'd be able to tell the police? Would they even believe us?" Donnie asked both himself and Raph, putting a hand to his chin as he turned towards his brother.

"Hell no, this whole thing is just crazy. I don't think the NYPD would even glance at us if we told them what's been happin'. They'd probably think we're insane." Raph responded, taking his hand away from Donnie's shoulder.

"Guys, get in here! We need to talk!" Raph and Donnie's heads turned, hearing Leo's voice distantly from their TV room. They assumed this 'talk' would be about Sensei. What else would it be about?

The brothers walked into the living room, where Leo and Mikey sat next to each other on the couch. They both looked concentrated and anticipated, more so Leo than Mikey. Leo gestured for them to sit on the floor, near the table. They rose questioning eyebrows, but did as Leo instructed, as they both sat on both sides of the table.

"Okay guys, there's a couple of things I want to talk about." Leo started, looking at all of his brothers one by one.

"Let me guess, one of them is about Sensei, right? How are we gonna get him back?" Raph questioned, leaning towards Leo with hope for an immediate answer.

"Calm down, I'm getting to that. And yes, the first thing is about Sensei. Listen guys, I don't know how to get him back. This is… I don't even know how to explain it. I've thought about it a lot, and I don't have an immediate plan as of now-"

"What?! You don't know what ta do? We can't just leave him there, we have ta go now!" Raph yelled, starting to stand up. Leo looked down, not making eye contact before he spoke.

"I'm trying my best, Raph, I really am. But it's going to take a little bit of time for me to come up with a plan. And before you even get to the idea, we are not, and I repeat not just going to rush in there and start another fight. We need to come up with a plan first, one that I'm sure will work." Leo finished, looking determinate dad he stared at the ground.

"Dammit…" Raph took a moment, before mumbling to himself in frustration. He knew that arguing wouldn't get anywhere, and he knew Leo was right, but damn all he wanted to do was go back to Saki Industries and give Shredder a piece of his mind. He reluctantly sat back down, waiting for Leo to continue.

"We'll work on that together, what's the next thing you wanted to talk about?" Donnie questioned.

"Do you guys remember the time, after school when we saw Karai watching us?" All his brothers nodded at the memory, remembering seeing Karai with a notepad and a pencil, writing who knows what about them. "Well, apparently she's not just watching us, she's also watching April and Casey. Look at this." Leo pulled out his phone, and opened up a video April had texted him earlier that day.

As the video played, it started with April and Casey being at what looks to be a children's park- much to Donnie's dismay. The camera angle shifted from the playground to a tall building, with what looked to be a figure standing on top it. April had zoomed in, and the image clearly showed Karai on top of the roof, once again with a notepad and a pencil, writing down what she observed. It seemed that Karai had noticed April recording her, and quickly ran away as fast as she could. The video stopped and Leo put his phone back in his pocket.

"Some ninja… we keep seeing her everytime she does this!" Donnie exclaimed, looking at his brothers, who kurtley agreed with him.

"Now look, this I actually have a plan for, and this ties in with getting Sensei back. She seems to be following us wherever we go outside, and each time we keep noticing her. So here's the plan; tonight, we go to the skatepark. We act totally natural like we don't see any threat. She'll show up, and start to write things down, and that's when we get her. She'll have an advantage of getting a head start, but if we all work together we'll be able to catch her." Leo said, looking for the approval of his siblings.

"Okay, so we catch her, then what?" Donnie questioned, moving closer to the table.

"We'll interrogate her about why she's been stalking us, and what she knows about Sensei." Leo answered, crossing his arms.

"She's probably not just gonna give us the answers, right? And what if she lies?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow at the eldest.

"That's where things get… a little dark. I'm counting on Raph for this part, to be honest." Raph, along with Mikey, raised a questioning eyebrow at Leo. "I need you to threaten her with… violence. We don't have anything against her that we could threaten her with, so our only option is to pin her down and threaten to hurt her if she doesn't answer our questions. I don't like it, but it's our only option at the moment." Leo finalized his plan, looking towards Raph.

Raph thought for a moment, before slowly nodding his head at Leo's suggestion.

"I'm down with that. It seems right up my alley." Raph said with a smirk. Leo nodded at the response, turning back towards the center of their little circle.

"So then it's settled. Tonight, after dinner, we'll all go to the skatepark and lure her in." Leo stated, and watched as everyone nodded in agreement. Leo turned, and noticed Mikey's eyes widening up, before the blond turned towards him with excitement.

"Two questions. One; can I please bring my skateboard to the skatepark? I got some new tricks I wanna try. And two; can we please order pizza?" Mikey asked, although to the rest of them it seemed more like begging.

"Fine, you can bring your skateboard, as long as you don't get distracted from the mission. And yes, we can order pizza." Leo said while sighing, although a small smile was brought to his face as Mikey jumped in excitement and brought out his phone to order the food.

The blonde went into the kitchen to continue his action, as Raph stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Are we bringing our weapons again?" Donnie asked, not leaving his spot on the floor. Leo raised an eyebrow at the question, not because of the question itself, but the fact that his brother seemed annoyed by it, and it sounded like he was about to complain.

"Yeah, we should. She'll probably have a weapon on her anyways, but I don't want you guys going too far with them. Just use them for defense, not attack." Leo responded, keeping his eyebrow raised as Donnie let out a groan.

"Why do you sound to annoyed by that?" Leo asked, noticing Raph exiting the room to follow Mikey into the kitchen.

"That thing is like six or seven feet tall. It gets so annoying having to carry that thing around sometimes." Donnie complained, getting up like Raph did before.

"Hey, it's not my fault you chose a staff as a weapon." Leo said with a smirk, watching Donnie's face contort from a tired expression to an annoyed expression.

"We were, what, six when we chose our weapons? How was I supposed to know that giant stick would cause so much back pain? I saw it and thought, 'It's taller than me, that's pretty cool.' so I chose the staff. Little did I know that's one of the stupidest decisions I would have ever made." Donnie continued to complain, slumping while he talked.

"Come on, Don. You like the staff! It's pretty useful sometimes when we're fighting, and plus you can keep your distance with it. You were meant for the giant stick." Leo joked, watching as Donnie snickered at the last remark.

"Yes Leo, I was made for the giant stick, and you were made for those two butter knives you carry around." Donnie remarked, having a mischievous look on his face.

Leo rolled his eyes, and turned on the TV. He would wait for the pizza, enjoy it, give it a couple of minutes to digest, and then go start the mission.

Time Skip (At the skatepark)

"Bros, did you see that? I totally got that down!" Mikey yelled, putting his skateboard to a stop to look for his brothers' approval.

"Nice job, Mike." Donnie said, giving him a thumbs up. Mikey smiled and returned the gesture, and soon went back to practicing his tricks. He skated back towards the ramp, and did a few jumps, earning small cheers from his immediate older brother.

While Donnie sat and watched him, Leo and Raph were sitting at a table, both brothers seated at the opposite sides.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this, Fearless? I might break your spaghetti-like arm." Raph said with a grin, placing his elbow on the table with his hand out. Leo rolled his eyes and copied Raph's action, connecting his hand with Raph's hand.

"Trust me, little brother, I am more than happy to wipe the floor with your tears after you lose." Leo responded, having an evil, yet playful smirk on his face. Raph's grip tightened at Leo's words, making Leo do the same as he began to count down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

Both brothers struggled for a short bit, before Raph gained an obvious lead in strength as he slowly began to push Leo's arm down to the table. Leo tried, but failed as he felt his hand being slammed down onto the surface, making Raph shout in victory.

"Let's go! What were you sayin' before, Leo? Somethin' about wiping the floor with who's tears? Haha!" Raph stood as he gloated, making Leo roll his eyes and lean back, ignoring Raph's loud cheers in front of him.

Leo looked up towards the buildings that surrounded the area, keeping an eye out for their stalker. But he didn't see any sign of Karai. He was sure that the pixie-cut teen would show up any minute, but the more he repeated that to himself, the more time had gone by. Maybe she wasn't going to show up? Was this all just a waste of time?

Leo continued to question himself as he looked towards his brothers to watch what they were doing. He gained a small smile on his face as he watched his brothers fool around and laugh. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time. At least he managed to get everyone off-edge for a short while.

While these thoughts passed through his mind, he noticed a strange movement from the corner of his eye. He moved his head slightly, and managed to see what was making the irregular movements. His eyes slightly widened as he realized what- or rather who was making making his head turn.

Karai was there. But not on the roof of a building like he had thought, but rather edging behind the wall of a building, watching as the brothers fooled around with one another.

To make his observation official, he watched as she wrote stuff down onto a notepad. What was she even writing in there? It's not like they were doing anything out of the ordinary.

Leo tsked internally, realizing how bad of a ninja she must be for getting spotted not only once, but three times. Leo stood up, and walked towards Raph, who was still gloating about his victory. Leo gently put a hand on his shoulder, making his immediate younger brother turn to him with confusion.

"She's here, around the corner." Leo managed to whisper, not sure how quiet he'd have to be in order to make sure Karai couldn't hear what he said as he spoke.

Raph's attitude quickly changed, as he subtly looked over Leo's shoulder and also saw the girl, who was too enveloped in her notepad to notice the hothead's glare. Raph looked back at Leo, and both brothers nodded at each other, almost as if they were communicating.

Raph walked forward towards Donnie and Mikey, who were now having a small conversation with one another. Raph cleared his throat, making his brothers look towards him.

He mouthed the name, "Karai" and gestured his head towards the corner that lead out of the skatepark. The brothers managed a small glance towards the direction, realizing what was about to happen.

Donnie and Mikey stood up, and walked with Raph towards Leo, who was keeping his eyes on Karai as she continued to write in her notepad, unaware of the brothers noticing her presence.

All four boys put their hands on their weapons, gripping them with anticipation. Leo's eyebrows furrowed, right before he took a slight step forward. He looked behind him to make sure his brothers were with him, behind his back. He unsheathed a katana blade with his right hand, putting against his side.

"Now!" Leo shouted, running towards the girl with his brothers behind him. Karai's head snapped up, her face immediately turning into a glare, as she quickly shoved the objects in her hand into her coat.

Karai began to sprint away, rounding the corner and down the street, knocking people out of the way as they shouted at the teen.

Leo growled as he stopped running, making his brothers stop as well. There was no way they could get passed all those people and manage to catch her.

"We gotta go around, follow me!" Leo ordered. All four brother went around another corner, one which had little to no people in it. They began to sprint as fast as they could down the street.

"Donnie and Mikey, go left! Raph and I will go right!" All three boys nodded without hesitation, and did what the eldest instructed.

They split up into two teams, keeping up a fast pace.

It was Donnie and Mikey who managed to catch up to Karai. They ran further left, and both were able to see her sprinting into an alleyway, one that looked deeper than it seemed.

"Shit." They could hear Karai curse to herself. They both rounded the corner and backed the girl further against the building wall.

"There's nowhere to turn to, Karai! Don't put up a fight and we'll go easy!" Donnie shouted, taking out his bo staff. Mikey carbon copied his action, taking out his own nunchucks for defense. Both brothers took a step forward, watching as Karai got into a subtle fighting position.

"You really think you two can outmatch me?" Karai taunted, putting a hand on her own katana. Donnie noticed how her weapon was only slightly smaller than Leo's, and that she only had one instead of two.

"Well, we have a pretty good chance. But don't worry, Karai. Leo and Raph will be here any minute." Donnie answered, making a small glance at Mikey, noticing his brother had turned away from both the enemy and himself. Karai raised an eyebrow at the accusation made by the brunette.

"And how are they gonna find us, genius?" Karai asked, quickly furrowing her brows. Donnie made a small smirk before looking subtly behind himself to see Mikey on his phone.

"And… sent! They'll be here any second, bro." Mikey said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Karai glared at the blond, before getting in a full defensive position with her blade to her side.

"Fine then. I'll just take you both out before they show up." She growled, before running towards the brothers.

Donnie glared, before running towards the girl while swinging his staff. Mikey began spinning his nunchucks as well, running around the pair to try to sneak attack from behind.

Karai swung her blade, making Donnie bend backwards. He quickly got back into position and swung at her legs, although missing as she jumped at the sight of the bo. Donnie groaned in frustration, darkening his glare.

Before Karai could blink, Donnie had snap kicked her under her chin, causing her face to look up towards the darkening sky. She let out a cry of pain, making Donnie take a step back at the loud noise. Although keeping his composure, his glare lightened at the sight of her feeling pain.

Karai put her head back down and held her chin, almost looking as if she was resetting her jaw. She quickly looked up at Donnie, her eyes gleaming with rage, as she ran towards him with a loud yell.

Karai took her blade and back handed her swing at the tall male, missing by a meer millimeter. Grunting, she took her left hand and made it a tight fist, before punching Donnie directly in the solar plexus. This caused the brunette so have the wind knocked out of him, and Karai watched as he stumbled backwards, trying to catch his breath.

"You bastard…" Karai mumbled, lifting her katana blade above her head, using both hands to grip the end of the weapon. She growled, before swinging her katana downwards with rage, making the air whistle with the action.

Time went in slow motion, Donnie's eyes widening as he looked up and saw where the situation was leading. His eyes looked to his right, and he caught glimpse at a figure running towards Karai and himself. Realizing who and what the figure was doing, he tried his best to move out of the way of the blade.

Without succeeding, he looked up once more and realized his view had been blocked entirely by the figure.

"Mikey, no!" Donnie yelled, his voice cracking. He quickly backed up while remaining on the ground, watching as his brother let out a grunt and kneeled in front of him.

Donnie pulled Mikey close, and saw him holding onto his right arm tightly, trying to decrease blood flow.

"I'm fine I'm fine, D." Mikey tried to reassure, his breathe panting as he spoke. Donnie looked up at Karai, but noticed quickly that she had disappeared.

Before he could react, he quickly spotted her on the ground being pinned by Leo and Raph. He watched as she struggled, her katana being pulled away from her hand by Raph, who at this point was boiling over with rage.

He watched as Leo reached into Karai's pocket, and took out the notepad they had seen from a distance one too many times.

"What's your deal, Karai? Why have you been stalking us?" Leo questioned, flipping through the notebook. Leo skimmed the contents, finding things such as conversation topics and estimated heights on the pages. The observations she has taken varied from unimportant to extremely personal, which slightly confused Leo.

"Yeah, and don't try to bullshit us." Raph growled, leaning in towards Karai to read her expression. Although the only emotion she showed through her face was nothing but anger.

"What happened, Raph? Got a boo-boo on your cheek?" Karai taunted, making Raph's temper blow through the roof.

Leo noticed this and quickly put a hand on his brother's shoulder, pulling him back and away from Karai. He did this all while reading the girl's notepad, frustratingly looking at the accurate information she had been able to find.

"You better start talking, Karai. We're pissed as it is, so putting up a fight won't help anyone." Leo instructed, putting the notepad into his pocket for safekeeping. Karai rolled her eyes at the blue-loving teen, which made him furrow his eyebrows.

"Look, idiots. I don't like that I have to do this either, but I have to." Karai began to confess, making Leo and Raph turn their heads towards her more. Her words were strained as she spoke, the weight of two teenage boys making it slightly harder than usual to speak normally.

"What do ya mean you have to?" Raph began to questioned, although his grip on her remained as tight as ever.

"Yeah, and why do you not want to do all of this? Aren't you on your father's side?" Leo also questioned, sitting up as he spoke, giving Karai room to breath. Karai panted slightly, before looking away from the brothers.

"If I don't do this, my father will make sure that I suffer the consequences. And I don't want to do this as much as the next guy. I'm getting sick of your stupid conversations, and I'd rather forget you four all together but I know that's not an option." Karai's voice fell and rose as she spoke, as she continued to ignore eye contact. The last thing she wanted was for the two teens to read her like a book just through her expression.

"But why does your father want this kind of stuff?" Leo questioned. He was expecting Karai to answer, but that expectation changed when he heard Raph groan next to him. He rose an eyebrow at his brother, making Raph glare at both Leo and Karai.

"We know why he wants that shit, Leo. It's cause he's a fucked up guy who has nothin' else better to do than ta stalk a bunch of kids. More importantly-" Raph paused and went face-to-face with Karai, making the girl look directly into the emerald green orbs of the teen.

"What the fuck is Saki doin' ta Splinter." Raph growled, making Karai glare into his eyes.

"I don't know much about any of that shit. I think what my father is doing is fucked up, but there's nothing I can do. All I know is that your Sensei or whatever is in one of my dad's enemies." Karai answered truthfully, and Leo could tell just by the glint in her eyes. Karai looked up and made eye contact with Leo, making her scowl and turn her head once more.

"Look, I don't want to be involved with you guys. Going after your father is your decision. Just know that if you do, you're getting into a load of shit that none of you are prepared for." Karai began to warn.

"I know my father. He's pissed off as it is with you four, going after him is a suicide mission." Leo and Raph glared at the girl's words.

"We won't stop until we get him back, Karai. Let me make this clear to you. Stop with your stupid mind games." Leo growled, putting more pressure on the teen.

"I'm trying to help you! The last thing you guys want is to piss him off even more, if that's even possible." Karai glared at Leo, craning her neck.

Karai was getting tired of the whole situation. Without warning, she punched Leo in the face, making him drop her notebook. While Raph was distracted by the move, she swiftly got out from underneath the teen, grabbed the notebook and sprinted away into the streets.

"Leo! You okay? Cmon we gotta go after her!" Raph shouted, standing up from his once kneeling position.

"No, Raph. It's fine. Let her go. I saw what she put down in her notebook already. It's clear that we have to be more careful than ever when trying to get Sensei back. For now we-" Leo was cut off by a certain shout. He and Raph looked over to see Donnie, wrapping Mikey's arm with a cut off sleeve from his shirt.

"Guys! We should get home! I need to fix his arm and it's too dark!" Donnie shouted over to the two eldest, making them jog over to the pair still on the ground. They both kneeled on the ground, watching as Donnie carefully wrapped the fabric around the blond's arm.

"You okay, Mike?" Leo asked, looking towards the youngest. Mikey looked up with a weak smile, indicating that he was alright. Leo ruffled Mikey's hair, glad to see that the damage didn't cause a frown on his face.

"Alright, I'm done. We can head back now so I can finish patching this up." Donnie informed, helping both himself and Mikey up from the ground. Leo and Raph stood up with them too.

The four wordlessly began to head back home. The new information Leo had read from Karai's notebook had been shared with the other three, who all had their own opinions on the matter. But there was one opinion they all had in common- they would stop at nothing to bring Sensei back home.

This is super late please forgive this has been done for a while I just never got to posting it I'm sorry lol


End file.
